L'Étrangère
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Booth est forcé de renouer avec un passé qu'il s'était juré d'oublier pour toujours.  Histoire plutôt centrée sur Booth, mais bien sûr avec un peu de BB...
1. Theodora

_Eh voilà ! Quand je suis partie, difficile de m'arrêter ! Voici une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, en espérant qu'elle saura vous plaire. Soyez sans crainte, elle ne s'arrête pas là, plusieurs chapitres sont à prévoir..._

* * *

><p>Ce fut Hodgins qui la remarqua le premier. Elle entra pas une magnifique matinée de printemps, escortée par l'agent de sécurité. C'était une jeune femme qui, sans être particulièrement jolie, attirait le regard. Une beauté atypique. Elle devait avoir un peu moins de trente ans. Très grande, au visage carré et régulier, ses profonds yeux noirs semblaient parler pour elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés aux épaules et son manteau de printemps blanc était ouvert sur une blouse et une jupe vintage lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Envoûtante. Ce fut le premier mot qui passa à l'esprit de Hodgins. Cette fille ne correspondait pas aux canons de beauté modernes, et pourtant… Bon sang ! Jolie, et en plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.<p>

Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre. Seul sur la plateforme, il descendit et se présenta à elle.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il. Je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour, répondit l'inconnue, je suis à la recherche de l'agent Seeley Booth. On m'a dit, aux bureaux du FBI, que je pourrais probablement le trouver ici…

- Booth ? Euh… oui. Certainement. Lui et le docteur Brennan sont sortis dîner, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder…

- Vous croyez que je pourrais l'attendre ? osa-t-elle lui demander. J'ai l'impression d'être à sa poursuite depuis ce matin !

- Bien sûr ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop long… Oh, au fait ! Je suis le docteur Jack Hodgins.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra avec vigueur.

- Theodora Tanner. Et voici Clara.

Elle venait de poser la main sur l'épaule d'une petite fille, que Hodgins se surprit à ne pas avoir vue plus tôt. D'où sortait cette enfant ? Était-elle soudainement apparue de nulle part ou avait-il été trop absorbé par la femme au point de ne pas remarquer la petite ? C'était une enfant adorable, d'environ trois ou quatre ans, vêtue d'un petit manteau mauve et d'une robe à pois. Elle semblait habillée pour une grande occasion. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient soigneusement coiffés et couraient le long de son dos. Un ange. Visiblement la fille de l'étrangère…

- Bonjour Clara, lui dit Hodgins en se penchant. Je m'appelle Jack.

Les présentations n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin que la voix de Brennan se fit entendre.

- Non, Booth, Kathy ne peut pas agir ainsi, ça irait à l'encontre du personnage !

Elle entra dans le labo suivie de près par Booth, tous deux encore en pleine discussion.

- Bones ! Je dis simplement que si tu ne renouvelles pas ses idées et la vision que tu as d'elle, tes romans finiront par se ressembler !

- Mais ils doivent se ressembler ! C'est précisément là l'intérêt !

Hodgins allait interrompre leur marche et leur présenter l'étrangère mais ce fut Booth le devança et remarqua sa présence le premier. Hodgins vit tout de suite qu'il avait décroché à la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'inconnue. Son esprit était passé ailleurs. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour que Hodgins le remarque. Booth avait repris sa conversation avec Brennan lorsque Jack dut les interrompre.

- Agent Booth ? Quelqu'un est ici pour vous voir…

Booth et Brennan s'étaient arrêtés et Booth se tourna alors vers l'inconnue qui s'avança lentement vers lui. Ce n'était plus la même femme que celle que Hodgins avait rencontrée quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout en elle semblait avoir changé. Elle donnait l'impression d'être plus petite, et ses grands yeux noirs avaient tourné au gris. Elle semblait terrorisée.

- Vous êtes l'agent Seeley Booth ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix que Hodgins ne lui reconnut pas.

Booth acquiesça et lui tendit la main.

- À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je m'appelle Theodora Tanner.

Booth sembla avoir un mouvement de recul. Peu importe qui était cette femme, elle venait de le perturber sérieusement.

- Tanner ? Tanner comme dans Anne Tanner ?

La femme hocha la tête. Booth passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un fort soupir.

- Wow… souffla-t-il. J'ai toujours cru que Teddy…

- …que Teddy c'était pour Théodore ? Désolée… Mais je ne savais pas que…

- …que je savais ? Pour toi, je veux dire ?

Il hocha la tête

- J'avais entendu quelques rumeurs… poursuivit-il. Je savais qu'elle avait eu un bébé. Teddy. J'ai cru que c'était un garçon.

La femme eut un demi-sourire. Ils semblaient tous les deux être ailleurs, alors que Hodgins et Brennan étaient encore avec eux.

- C'est elle qui t'envoie ? demanda Booth.

La femme secoua la tête.

- Elle ne sait pas que je suis ici. On vit en Caroline du Nord, maintenant.

Booht hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Leur silence se fit pesant. La femme soupira. Booth se tourna finalement vers Brennan.

- Bones, on peut emprunter ton bureau ? lui demanda-t-il. Je te promets qu'on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Visiblement prise de court, Brennan acquiesça et Booth montra le chemin à l'étrangère. Celle-ci se pencha vers la petite fille et lui demanda de rester sur place, et de l'attendre au pied de l'escalier menant à la plateforme. La fillette hocha la tête, puis la femme et Booth disparurent dans le bureau.

Brennan et Hodgins demeurèrent éberlués. Temperance jeta un regard interrogateur au scientifique, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Tous les deux tournèrent leur regard vers la petite Clara, qui restait debout en bas de la plateforme, immobile comme une image sainte. La curiosité eut vite fait d'avoir raison des deux scientifiques, et Hodgins entreprit d'interroger l'enfant.

- Clara ? lui dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Voici mon amie, le docteur Temperance Brennan. Elle travaille ici avec moi.

- Bonjour, répondit la petite fille en tendant la main à Bennan. Je m'appelle Clara. Clara Anne Tanner.

Le spectacle fit rire le scientifique, mais Temperance serra la main de la fillette comme si elle avait été une adulte.

- Enchantée Clara, répondit Brennan. Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'aurai cinq ans le quatre juillet. C'est le même jour que la fête de l'indépendance.

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Eh bien ! s'exclama Hodgins. On peut dire, petite Clara, que tu es une véritable encyclopédie ! Mais dis moi, c'est ta maman qui est venue avec toi ?

Clara hocha la tête.

- Et le monsieur qui est parti avec elle, tu le connais ?

Clara secoua négativement la tête.

- Et où vivez-vous, ta maman et toi ?

Cette fois-ci, l'enfant fronça les sourcils.

- Vous savez, même si je connais votre nom, vous restez un inconnu. Et je ne dois pas dire ces choses-là à un inconnu…

Cette petite avait décidément de la répartie…

- Elle a raison, docteur Hodgins, dit alors le docteur Brennan. Les dangers sont réels pour une enfant de cet âge, et je trouve qu'elle agit correctement en omettant de vous donner un tel renseignement.

Hodgins soupira alors que la petite Clara hochait la tête avec fierté.

Angela arriva sur cette entrefaite, visiblement énervée.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est bien elle ?

Brennan et Hodgins lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

- La femme dans le bureau avec Booth, s'exclama à nouveau Angela.

Elle aurait été en présence de Mona Lisa qu'elle n'aurait pas semblé plus excitée.

- Tu la connais ? lui demanda Hodgins.

- June Tanner ! répondit Angela. J'ai son album à la maison ! Tu sais, la violoncelliste…

- Je savais qu'elle me disait quelque chose ! s'exclama Hodgins.

- Une violoncelliste ? les interrogea Brennan.

- J'avais assisté à un de ses spectacles il y a déjà plusieurs années, dans une salle un peu underground à New York. Un talent vraiment incroyable ! Elle vendait des démos, j'en ai une copie, mais je crois qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment endisqué…

- Elle s'est présentée comme étant Theodora Tanner, ajouta Hodgins, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement.

- June, c'est son deuxième prénom, fit une petite voix venant de près du plancher.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Angela remarqua la petite Clara.

- Bonjour sweetie, lui dit-elle en se penchant à sa hauteur. Je m'appelle Angela.

- Le véritable nom de maman, c'est Theodora June Tanner. Mais quand elle fait de la musique, elle dit toujours qu'elle s'appelle June, c'est moins compliqué. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit. Mais elle n'en fait plus beaucoup, maintenant. Juste l'école.

- Elle va à l'école ? s'étonna Angela.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit la petite Clara en riant. Elle a des élèves de violon qui viennent à la maison. Et elle fait des publicités, aussi. C'est elle qui a écrit la chanson des biscuits Looneys. Et elle travaille au restaurant d'oncle Charlie.

- Dis donc, lui dit Angela, ta maman travaille beaucoup.

L'enfant hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Clara !

L'enfant et les scientifiques se retournèrent. Theodora Tanner venait de sortir du bureau de Brennan.

- Viens ma chérie, on s'en va.

La petite haussa les épaules puis agrippa la main de sa mère qui salua rapidement Hodgins et Brennan, les remercia de leur accueil, puis toutes les deux quittèrent le labo. Brennan, Angela et Hodgins restèrent là, un peu secoués par la vitesse à laquelle les derniers événements s'étaient écoulés. Brennan partit jeter un coup d'œil à son bureau : Booth s'y trouvait toujours. Assis sur le canapé, se tenant la tête entre ses main, il ne bougea même pas lorsque Brennan entra dans la pièce.

- Booth ? demanda Temperance en s'approchant de lui lentement. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il lui répondit par un long soupir, puis hocha la tête, mais ne la releva pas. Brennan vint prendre place à ses côtés sur le canapé, et attendit. Booth ne dit pas un mot. Après des minutes de silence, elle finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèves :

« Booth, qui était cette femme ? »

* * *

><p><em>Alors, les paris sont ouverts ! Qui est-elle ? Que veut-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu dire à Booth pour le mettre dans cet état ? <em>

_J'aime jouer avec vos nerfs... haha ! J'essaierai de publier la suite le plus vite possible, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais j'espère quand même avoir quelques reviews... Disons que ça aide à écrire plus vite ! )_


	2. Dans le bureau de Brennan

_Bon, vous me faites pitié... Alors voilà la suite ! Vous vouliez savoir ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau, entre Booth et l'étrangère ? Ben voilà !_

* * *

><p>Booth referma la porte du bureau de Brennan, puis se retourna vers l'étrangère. Elle se tenait debout bien droite, près du bureau, et attendait visiblement qu'il parle le premier. Lui, n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire. Il la détailla un moment, puis lâche un long soupir.<p>

- Tu lui ressembles, finit-il par lâcher.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux. C'est probablement la plus belle femme du monde, comment rivaliser avec ça ?

- Oh ! oui, tu lui ressembles. Je te connais depuis trente secondes, et c'est elle que je vois. Ta manière de parler, de bouger, ton allure…

- Elle serait contente de t'entendre.

- Alors réponds-moi franchement : c'est elle qui t'a envoyée ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti : elle ne sait rien de ma visite.

Il hocha lentement la tête et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

- Tu m'as trouvé comment ? finit-il par lui demander.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Des Seeley Booth, je t'assure, il n'y en a pas des tonnes !

- Alors tu savais qui j'étais ?

- Elle parle de vous tout le temps…

Ce fut le coup de masse qui vint l'achever. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Même après toutes ces années ?

- Alors pourquoi maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Après presque trente ans !

- Je te l'ai dit : ce n'est pas elle qui m'envoie. Elle n'aurait jamais osé.

- Alors pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Pour elle, justement. Parce que je savais qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, même si elle en mourait d'envie.

Elle en mourait d'envie ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Pas après tout ce temps. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé alors que Theodora s'assoyait sur le coin du bureau. Une trop grande proximité n'arrangerait rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler encore et encore. Si grande, si belle… tout comme _elle_. Theodora avait raison : elle ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Et pourtant… Quand il la regardait, il avait l'impression de faire un bond de presque trente ans en arrière. Il _la_ revoyait, si différente et pourtant si semblable. _Elle_. Celle dont il s'était promis ne plus jamais prononcer le nom dès le jour où elle était partie. Son absence lui faisait encore mal, comme une cicatrice qui ne s'était jamais complètement refermée. Et maintenant que Theodora était là, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface comme un véritable torrent. Il revoyait ses jambes si pareilles aux siennes, sa jupe qui flottait dans l'air, ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage et il savait que s'il fermait les yeux, ce serait sa voix à _elle_ qu'il entendrait lui parler. Cette voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire, et qui ramenait avec elle son parfum si caractéristique.

- Si c'est pour ça que tu es ici, sache que ne veux pas la voir, lui dit-il sèchement.

Theodora prit un moment pour répondre. Il fallait croire qu'elle s'y attendait.

- On vit en Caroline du Nord. À Nags Head pour être exacte. On y est depuis presque dix ans maintenant.

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir.

Theodora hocha lentement la tête, mais ne goba pas le mensonge.

- Nous habitons une grande maison sur la plage, sur le Virginia Dare Trail. C'est pas la classe, mais au moins c'est chez nous. La maison appartenait à une veuve qui louait des chambres… Elle nous a engagées pour l'aider à la location et l'entretien, puis à sa mort, elle a légué la maison à ses fils, mais nous a légué un droit d'habitation. Alors on y est encore !

Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait perdu. Il s'en moquait royalement. Elle décida d'arrêter de blablater et d'enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Viens la voir, lui lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

- Il n'en est pas question. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à lui dire.

- Elle, si.

- Elle a eu des années pour le faire, et elle est restée silencieuse.

- Si tu viens, elle pourra t'expliquer.

Il se leva d'un bond.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Comment elle nous a abandonnés ? Comment elle est partie un matin en nous laissant derrière ?

Theodora ne répondit pas. Il poursuivit.

- J'avait onze ans ! Jared allait en avoir sept ! Et elle nous a abandonnés ! Elle est partie et nous a laissés avec un père qui s'est vengé d'elle en nous tapant dessus ! Alors comment pourrait-elle nous expliquer ce qui l'a poussée à nous faire ça ?

Theodora avait fermé les yeux, et ses poings étaient serrés.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ses raisons. Elle seule pourra le faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle a une seule bonne raison ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas elle qui t'envoie ! Elle ne t'a pas demandé d'aller nous chercher, elle ne nous a pas contactés. TU l'as fait ! Elle, elle ne veut plus rien savoir de nous.

Il avait crié. Theodora n'avait pas bronché.

- Elle est malade, répondit-elle d'une voix calme. C'est sa troisième tumeur au cerveau. En fait, il y a maintenant des tumeurs un peu partout dans sa tête. Je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital quand j'ai réalisé que je la perdais plusieurs fois par minute... Elle parle, puis elle arrête, puis elle repart... comme si quelqu'un l'avait mise sur "pause". Elle est restée à l'hôpital pendant des semaines. Puis, je l'ai ramenée à la maison. Elle souffre beaucoup. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Debout devant elle, Booth s'était tut. Il se tenait là, impassible, alors que cette nouvelle venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Lui qui tentait depuis le début de mettre une distance entre eux, de créer un fossé qui lui permettrait de ne pas se sentir touché, voilà qu'elle lui annonçait une nouvelle qui venait de lui exploser en plein visage.

- Si tu veux des réponses, poursuivit Theodora, c'est le moment ou jamais. Parce que d'ici quelques semaines, il sera trop tard.

Booth ne répondit pas tout de suite. La vague avait été trop forte, et il reprenait encore son souffle. Theodora fut patiente, et attendit sa réponse. Elle arriva plus vite que prévu.

- Ma mère nous a abandonnés. J'avais tout juste onze ans. Elle nous a quittés, et laissés avec un père qui préférait boire plutôt que de s'occuper de nous. Un père qui s'est soulagé du départ soudain de son épouse en tapant sur ses enfants d'âge scolaire. Pendant ce temps, elle, elle a refait sa vie avec dieu sait qui et elle s'est fait faire un autre bébé pour recommencer à neuf. Sans nous. Elle a voulu refaire sa vie, et avoir des enfants parfaits avec dieu-sait-qui qui pouvait lui donner la vie dont elle a toujours rêvé ? Soit. Mais ce faisant, elle nous a laissés derrière, Jared et moi. Elle nous a jetés comme des déchets, et ne s'est plus jamais inquiétée de nous. Alors non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller faire semblant de pleurer à son chevet. Cette femme qui vit à Nags Head, cette Anne Tanner qui se meurt d'un cancer au cerveau, c'est TA mère. La mienne, la Anne Tanner-Booth que j'ai connue, et que j'ai aimée, elle est morte quand j'avait onze ans.

Theodora hocha lentement la tête sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Elle descendit du bureau où elle était assise et se tint bien droite devant lui. Elle agrippa son sac et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- La vie que maman a eue et celle que tu crois qu'elle a eue…

Elle soupira, secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu crois qu'elle a eu une parfaite petite famille idéale ? Tu crois qu'elle a eu une belle vie et qu'elle vous a jetés, sans jamais regarder en arrière ? Tu crois qu'elle a décidé d'avoir une petite fille parfaite qu'elle aurait entourée d'un ruban, et qu'elle a eu un nouveau mari découpé dans un magazine, qui la faisait vivre et qui lui apportait le petit déjeuner au lit ? Tu crois qu'elle ne sait pas tout l'enfer que Jared et toi avez vécu ? Eh bien dis-toi que toi non plus, tu ne sais rien de son enfer à elle. Tu ne veux pas d'elle comme mère ? Soit ! Je la garderai pour moi, si ça peut te faire plaisir. J'étais simplement venue te donner l'opportunité de savoir. De comprendre. Mais il faut croire que tu n'en as pas envie. Dommage. Autant pour toi que pour elle. Mais je ne peux pas te forcer à me suivre. Sache simplement que ta mère pense encore à toi, que tu as une sœur et une nièce de quatre ans qui s'appelle Clara. Maintenant, je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Alors je ne volerai plus de ton temps, je suis désolée.

Theodora sortit sans se retourner. Booth sentit que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Il prit place sur le canapé puis enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est la fin ! ...mais non ! je ne suis pas si cruelle ! En passant, si vous voulez visiter le quartier, la rue (Virginia Dare Trail) est accessible sur Google Maps. C'est à Nags Head, en Caroline du Nord, USA. Vous pourrez admirer les maisons sur pilotis, et vous aurez ainsi une petite idée de ce qui vous attend... parce que vous devinez bien qu'on n'en restera pas là ! ) <em>

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu. La seule façon de me le dire, c'est évidemment par un petit review... S'il vous plait ?_


	3. Nags Head

_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires, c'est TELLEMENT APPRÉCIÉ ! Pour les autres, j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de le faire cette fois-ci. Alors nous reprenons un peu plus loin notre histoire, ce petit côté de la vie de Booth que j'ai toujours trouvé intriguant... Il reste encore plusieurs chapitres et bien des surprises ! Je vous invite aussi à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à toutes ces belles maisons de Nags Head qui sont si caractéristiques de ce coin de la Caroline du Nord, question de mettre des images dans votre tête pour ce qui est du lieu de cette petite histoire... et voilà, j'en ai déjà trop dit ! :P_

* * *

><p>Booth avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit. Il avait eu beau se faire croire que la visite de cette « sœur » ne l'avait pas affecté et qu'il s'en moquait éperdument… il n'arrivait pas à croire en son propre mensonge. Et voilà que Jared venait s'en mêler… Elle était allé le voir, évidemment. Son petit frère avait visiblement été plus réceptif que lui. Il était à peine rentré du travail que le téléphone avait sonné :<p>

- Salut, c'est moi ! avait lancé la voix de Jared au bout du fil.

- Jared… Je devine la raison de ton appel… Elle est venue te voir.

- Oui, Théo est passée cet après-midi…

Cette réponse avait écorché les oreilles de Seeley.

- Théo ? avait-il répondu. À ce que je vois, elle t'a fait une bonne impression…

Jared avait semblé surpris.

- C'est notre sœur, Seeley !

- C'est la fille de notre mère ! Ne mélange pas les choses…

- Je sais ce que tu en penses, elle m'a raconté les grandes lignes de votre rencontre.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

- Je me suis dit que… j'en sais rien.

- Tu as l'intention d'aller en Caroline du Nord ?

- Oui.

La réponse avait été rapide et sincère, sans aucune hésitation. Seeley n'en était pas vraiment surpris.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit Seeley. Mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller la voir. Pas après ce qu'elle nous a fait.

- Seeley, c'est de maman dont on est en train de parler !

- Jared, cette femme nous a abandonnés ! Elle nous a laissés avec un père qu'elle savait dangereux pour nous ! Peu importe, elle n'est plus ma mère.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'elle, finit par lâcher Jared d'une petite voix que son frère ne lui connaissait pas.

Seeley ne répondit pas.

- J'ai oublié son visage, poursuivit Jared. Je ne me souviens pas de sa voix, ni de son odeur. Elle est ma mère, et pourtant je ne la reconnaîtrais pas parmi d'autres femmes. Pour toutes ces années que j'ai passées à observer les femmes que je croisais dans la rue et à me demander si l'une d'entre elles pouvait être ma mère… Je crois que je mérite des réponses.

C'est à ce moment que Seeley avait entendu une petite voix venant de chez Jared.

- Elle est encore chez toi ? avait-il demandé à son petit frère.

- Non… Enfin, oui. J'ai offert à Théo de rester ici pour la nuit. Elle et Padme sont parties chercher le souper.

- Et la petite est restée avec toi…

- Oui. Elles repartent pour Nags Head demain matin. J'irai les rejoindre, je pars après-demain matin. Mais tu devrais voir Clara, Seeley ! Elle est brillante, et…

- Bonne nuit, Jared. On se reparle bientôt.

Puis Seeley avait raccroché. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'en entendre davantage.

Seeley avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il s'était retourné dans tous les sens et son esprit avait vagabondé un peu partout. Bon sang ! Il s'était promis, à l'âge de onze ans, de ne plus jamais la revoir. Et il allait bientôt flancher. Rompre cette promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le croire. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était coupé en deux pendant la nuit, une partie lui étant restée fidèle alors que l'autre avait flanché et adopté le point de vue de Jared. S'il n'allait pas voir, s'il n'allait pas chercher les réponses au millier de questions qui se promenaient dans sa tête, il ne saurait jamais. Mais d'abord et avant tout, il ne comprendrait jamais comment elle avait pu faire une chose pareille. Il lui en avait voulu pendant tant d'années, puis suite à la naissance de Parker, cette ultime question avait bourgeonné dans sa tête : comment avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle pu vivre en sachant qu'elle laissait derrière elle deux petits garçons qui avaient tant besoin d'elle ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais capable de partir ainsi, de quitter son fils sans jamais le revoir. Alors il voulait comprendre : comment avait-elle fait ? Plus il y songeait, et plus cette question s'incrustait dans son esprit. À 4h18 exactement, il saisit le téléphone. Il lui fallut attendre quatre sonneries avant que son interlocuteur ne daigne répondre.

- Brennan, répondit Temperance d'une voix endormie.

- Je pars pour Nags Head.

- Quoi ? Booth ? C'est toi ?

- Je vais lui demander comment elle a pu nous faire une chose pareille. C'est décidé, je m'en vais en Caroline du Nord.

- Booth… il est quatre heures du matin… Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre à six heures ?

- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à regarder l'heure qu'il est…

- Bon, laisse tomber. Tu disais ?

- Je vais voir ma mère. Je pars avec Jared jeudi matin. J'aurai enfin des réponses.

- Mais cet après-midi, après la visite de ta sœur…

- …DEMI-sœur !

- …après la visite de ta demi-sœur, tu disais que tu ne voulais plus jamais revoir ta mère… non ?

- Je crois que Theodora avait raison. Si je veux des réponses, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je dois me rendre à Nags Head.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, non, ça va aller, ne laisse pas le travail pour moi. Et puis, Jared sera là…

- C'est vraiment tout pour me rassurer…

Booth se mit à rire.

- Jared m'a mentionné qu'il partirait jeudi. Je crois que je vais profiter du voyage… On trouvera bien un endroit où passer la nuit. Mais franchement, je ne crois pas qu'on reste là bien longtemps ! Et en plus, c'est moi qui ai la garde de Parker en fin de semaine. Je serai probablement revenu vendredi soir… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de m'éterniser !

- Tu pourrais quand même prendre quelques jours… Ce n'est pas une vieille tante que tu vas visiter, Booth !

- Jared y va parce qu'il veut connaître notre mère. J'y vais pour avoir une bonne discussion avec elle. Je ne m'attends pas à autre chose.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère était malade ?

- Oui, c'est ce que Theodora a mentionné. Mais si elle nous a proposé d'aller la voir pour s'expliquer, c'est qu'on doit pouvoir lui parler, non ?

- J'en sais rien… J'ai l'impression que tu prends tout ça très à la légère. Ça ne te ressemble pas, Booth !

- Peu importe ! Je pars demain, et je suis de retour vendredi. Bon, on va déjeuner ?

- Il est 4h30…

- Et alors ? Maintenant qu'on est réveillés…

* * *

><p>Jared avait l'impression d'être collé à son siège. C'était comme s'ils avaient roulé pendant des jours, alors que Nags Head était à moins de cinq heures de voiture de Washington DC. C'était une journée magnifique et ils venaient enfin de s'engager sur la Virginia Dare Trail. Ils seraient enfin arrivés dans quelques minutes à peine. Les maisons de bois longeaient la route, formant une sorte de barrière entre l'asphalte et le sable de la plage. Les herbes hautes se balançaient au vent et de l'autre côté des collines de sable, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Jared ne pouvait qu'admirer l'endroit. C'était magnifique.<p>

Seeley conduisait depuis Washington. Il avait déjà hâte d'y retourner. Comptant les maisons qui longeaient la route, il cherchait celle où vivaient sa mère et sa demi-sœur. Elles étaient toutes extrêmement semblables, faites de bardeau de bois naturel, construites sur pilotis à plusieurs mètres de la route, avec de grandes galeries couvertes. Un véritable coin de paradis, c'était certain. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer à que point la vie devait être agréable dans un endroit pareil, et à quel point ils auraient pu être heureux, Jared et lui, s'ils avaient accompagné leur mère lorsqu'elle était venue y vivre…

- C'est celle-là !

La voix de Jared le fit sortir de ses pensées. Seeley engagea la voiture dans le chemin menant à une grande maison de plage et se gara dans l'allée ensablée. C'était une belle maison de bois grimpée sur pilotis, avec une grande galerie à l'étage avant. Un long escalier longeait la résidence et menait à la galerie, puis à la porte d'entrée principale. À peine s'étaient-ils engagés dans l'entrée que la porte s'était ouverte : Theodora sortit sur la galerie et vint s'appuyer sur le garde, souriante. La voiture était à peine stationnée que Clara sortit comme une tornade de la maison, dévala l'escalier de bois et de jeta sur Jared qui venait à peine de sortir de la voiture.

- Tu t'ennuyais déjà ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, puis la posa sur le sol. Clara le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers l'escalier. Seeley suivit de près. Theodora était descendue et était restée sur la première marche. Elle embrassa Jared, puis se tourna vers Seeley.

- Contente de voir que tu as changé d'avis, lui dit-elle.

« Reste à voir si je vais le regretter… » pensa-t-il. Il se contenta simplement de hocher la tête.

Theodora s'adressa alors à sa fille, lui demandant d'aller chercher ses affaires. Clara disparut dans la maison alors que les trois adultes montaient lentement l'escalier menant à la galerie.

- J'ai prévenu maman de votre visite… dit alors Theodora à ses deux visiteurs. Elle est sur la véranda, à l'arrière. Mais quand je suis passée la voir, il y a dix minutes, elle s'était endormie… Je vais emmener Clara faire une promenade sur la plage. Vous aurez tout le temps voulu pour discuter.

Elle entra dans la maison et les deux hommes la suivirent. C'était une résidence très lumineuse, entourée de fenêtres. Ce n'était pas luxueux, mais le côté rustique était ce qui lui donnait tout son charme. Ils traversèrent le salon où Seeley remarqua une magnifique maison de poupées faite à la main. Un travail d'artisan, très certainement. Il y avait une bibliothèque et un violoncelle, sans oublier un piano, bien sûr. Comment sa mère aurait-elle pu vivre dans une maison sans piano ?

Un souvenir lointain lui passa alors par l'esprit : sa mère qui travaillait alors qu'elle venait de le mettre au lit. Il l'entendait composer alors qu'il était bien installé dans son lit. La mélodie n'était pas agréable, elle ne faisait que répéter et répéter des accords et des mélodies qui serviraient plus tard pour des publicités un peu ringarder, mais c'était pour le petit Seeley le son le plus réconfortant du monde. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua un détail du salon qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé : trois cadres trônaient fièrement sur le piano. Chacun d'eux contenait la photo d'un enfant d'environ cinq ans. Deux petits garçons et une petite fille, tous les trois aux profonds yeux noirs. Il se tourna vers son frère et vit que lui aussi les avait remarqués.

- Ma photo de maternelle… souffla Jared d'une demi-voix.

- Je crois que j'étais en première année là-dessus, répondit simplement Seeley.

La troisième photo datait probablement de la fin des années 80. Malgré sa robe matelot et son sourire édenté, Theodora y était facilement reconnaissable. Seeley ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou encore pleurer de se voir là, âgé de six ans et trônant fièrement dans le salon de sa mère. Cette mère qui l'avait abandonné.

Ils traversèrent la salle à manger puis passèrent les larges portes qui menaient à une grande galerie couverte. Une chaise longue faisait face à la mer, dont ne dépassait que le bout d'une tête pas encore grise. Une couverture dépassait de la chaise et trainait sur le sol. Les deux hommes restèrent figés sur place, alors que Theodora alla trouver la femme assise sur la chaise. Elle se pencha et lui dit tout bas : « Maman… ils sont là. », puis elle tourna la tête vers Seeley et Jared, leur fit un clin d'œil en souriant et en hochant la tête. Les deux hommes se regardèrent : c'était le moment. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Theodora passa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère, puis se releva, passa lentement entre les deux frères, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jared dans un geste d'encouragement, et partit.

Les deux Booth étaient tétanisés par la peur. Que peut-on bien dire à une mère qu'on n'a pas vue depuis près de trente ans ? Aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Elle finit par venir à leur rescousse…

- Le onze mai mille-neuf cent quatre-vingt-deux.

La voix qui s'était élevée de la chaise ne rappelait pas à Seeley la voix de sa mère. C'était une voix rauque et faible, à mille lieues de la douce voix chantante de celle qui l'endormait chaque soir alors qu'il était enfant.

- Chaque jour depuis cette date, poursuivit la voix, je me suis posée la même question : est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent, puis avancèrent lentement. Ils contournèrent la chaise longue par la droite et la virent enfin.

Seeley l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Malgré les années, elle était restée la même. La plus belle femme du monde. Ses cheveux, autrefois bruns et longs, étaient maintenant plutôt courts et clairsemés, signe de difficiles traitements pas si lointains. Son visage, autrefois un peu plus rond, était émacié. Les taches de rousseur qui lui avaient été si caractéristiques étaient maintenant des taches plus grandes, qui semblaient vouloir abîmer son doux visage. Elle lui semblait si petite, elle qui lui paraissait autrefois si grande… Ses yeux n'avaient cependant rien perdu de leur incroyable éclat d'azur, douceur d'océan qu'elle n'aura malheureusement légué à aucun de ses trois enfants. Mais malgré toutes ces différences, elle était restée la même. C'était elle. Anne Tanner-Booth. Sa mère.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Désolée de vous laisser là, mais c'est malheureusement tout pour ce soir ! Le prochain chapitre devrait vous arriver dans le coin de jeudi prochain, car je dois partir à l'extérieur de la ville pour quelques jours... Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai une image bien précise en tête de la mère de Booth. Une actrice en particulier me trotte en tête depuis un bon moment (actrice qui n'est plus très populaire, mais qui l'a déjà été dans les années 70 aux USA), je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ! Je vous dirai peut-être un jour de qui il s'agit... Mais si vous avez envie de me partager votre vision du personnage, n'hésitez pas à le faire ! Et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus !<em>


	4. 11 mai 1982

_Oh my goddddddd ! Quel épisode, mes amis ! Je viens tout juste de regarder The Change in the Game, la finale de la saison 6 de Bones, et franchement, c'était génial ! J'en suis encore toute retournée ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais pas du tout. Quand ils disaient Change in the game, ils avaient raison ! Je vous souhaite à tous de le voir bientôt, je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous gâcher le suspense, mais sachez que c'est un très bon épisode. Peut-être que ça m'inspirera une fic… On verra bien !_

_Changement de sujet : voici la suite promise pour mon histoire. De retour après quelques jours d'absence, bien contente d'être revenue à la maison ! La route fut longue seule dans ma voiture, mais ça m'a donné le temps de penser à mes histoires, alors peut-être que ça donnera de bons suspenses… qui sait ? J'arrête de déblatérer, voici la suite !_

* * *

><p>« Le onze mai mille-neuf cent quatre-vingt-deux. Chaque jour depuis cette date, je me suis posée la même question : est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? »<p>

Seeley et Jared se tenaient debout devant celle qui avait été leur mère, et aucun des deux ne savait quoi lui dire. Elle avait laissé des enfants, mais elle retrouvait des hommes. Adultes. Grands. Beaux. Accomplis. Magnifiques.

- Seeley… Jared… Je suppose, finit-elle par leur dire d'une voix rauque, que vous avez un tas de questions à me poser.

Aucun des deux ne parla. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de leurs bouches. Ils étaient figés sur place. Tous les deux avaient rêvé de ce moment, ils l'avaient imaginé des millions de fois dans leurs têtes, et maintenant que le songe était devenu réalité, la vraie vie était tout autre. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir. Comment accueille-t-on sa mère après avoir été abandonné ? Comment peut-on simplement lui dire bonjour après presque trente ans ? Ce fut Jared qui finit par prendre la parole, poussé par une force qu'il ne s'était pas soupçonnée.

- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix presque enfantine.

Seeley eut l'impression de revoir le Jared de sept ans.

- Théo nous a raconté, poursuivit Jared, pour ton cancer…

- Mon cancer ! s'exclama leur mère. Il a fait bien des petits avec le temps. Il est en train de me tuer, ça, elle a dû vous le dire… Alors comme tout le monde j'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises journées.

Jared hocha la tête. L'ambiance était lourde, suffocante. Seeley préférait garder le silence. Il craignait les mots qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche s'il avait le malheur de l'ouvrir. Il laissa Jared mener son propre interrogatoire…

- Tu as pensé à nous, parfois ? osa-t-il demander.

Leur mère ferma les yeux.

- Chaque jour depuis mon départ. Chaque journée qui passait apportait son lot de questions : est-ce que Jared a passé une belle journée à l'école ? Est-ce que Seeley a eu un bon bulletin ? Est-ce que les garçons ont eu un bon repas pour Noël ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Ont-ils de bons emplois ? Des enfants ? Sont-ils heureux ? Jared, ma vie entière n'aura été qu'un ramassis de questions sans réponse, de suppositions et d'espoirs pour vous deux.

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venue nous voir ?

- Comment peut-on débarquer dans la vie de ses fils après autant d'années ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Jared. Par où commencer ? Un coup de téléphone ? Je vous aurais appelés en vous disant : « Salut, je suis ta mère ! » ? Je crois que vous avez trouvé la visite de Teddy éprouvante, alors imaginez comment aurait pu être cette même rencontre si je m'étais présentée à vous ! Vous croyez être perdus, mélangés ? Dites-vous que le ménage n'est pas mieux fait dans ma tête.

- Mais pourquoi avoir attendu ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenue tout de suite ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir amenés avec toi ?

- J'étais seule, Jared. J'avais à peine trente ans, j'étais seule pour la toute première fois de ma vie, et je n'avais pas un sou. J'ai fait un million de trucs pour vivre et pour me sortir du pétrin et quand j'ai finalement eu la tête un peu hors de l'eau, quand j'ai enfin pu respirer un peu, vous aviez déjà grandi, le temps avait passé… puis le cancer est arrivé dans ma vie, et a tout chamboulé une fois encore.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi être partie en nous laissant derrière ?

- Je crois que vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis partie…

Le silence revint plus lourd encore. Bien sûr qu'ils le savaient. C'était l'évidence même ! Et pourtant, Seeley sentait que cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

- Tu t'es sauvée ! explosa Seeley. Tu es partie et tu nous a laissés derrière !

- Seeley, quoique votre père ait pu vous faire, j'en suis infiniment attristée. Jamais je 'aurais cru qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre un jour à vous. Je me disais…

- Tu t'étais dit que tant qu'il te tapait dessus, il n'avait aucune raison de taper sur nous ! Mais quand tu es partie…

La phrase était sortie toute seule, comme un cri du cœur. Mais Seeley avait besoin de réponses. De vraies réponses.

- Je sais que quand je suis partie, plus rien n'a été pareil.

Elle ne parla plus, et les deux hommes virent ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Tu n'étais plus là pour nous protéger ! explosa Seeley. C'est moi qui ai dû prendre ta place, et protéger Jared. Parce que tu n'étais plus là !

- Jamais dans mes plus sombres pensées je n'aurais pu croire que votre père puisse un jour lever la main sur vous !

Elle aussi avait haussé le ton.

- Je m'étais forcée à croire, poursuivit-elle, que Joseph tapait sans cesse sur moi pour une raison précise. Pour corriger je ne sais quel vilain défaut. J'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui était en tort ! Que j'étais la fautive ! Que c'était la raison pour laquelle il me frappait à répétition ! Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur vous, comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'il le ferait ? Vous étiez si innocents ! Quel défaut aurait-il bien pu corriger ainsi ?

- Tu nous as laissés avec lui ! Tu savais qu'il était violent, et tu ne nous as pas amenés avec toi !

- Mais où aurais-tu voulu que je vous amène ? Je me suis enfuie sur un coup de tête et je n'avais nulle part où aller !

Cette fois, elle pleurait pour de bon. Jared était devenu muet. Seeley avait littéralement explosé.

- Il buvait de plus en plus !

- Comment aurais-je pu nourrir deux garçons d'âge scolaire ?

- Il nous tapait dessus ! De toutes ses forces ! Jared était caché sous son lit en appelant ton nom pendant que je me faisais frapper à coups de ceinture dans la cuisine !

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'était pas capable d'en entendre davantage.

- Je vivais dans une ruelle, Seeley ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer toutes les choses que j'ai pu faire pour simplement survivre ! Quand je me suis enfuie, je n'ai rien pris avec moi. Je suis partie, en me promettant de revenir vous chercher quand je serais installée quelque part…

- …mais tu n'es jamais revenue !

- Quand j'aurais enfin pu revenir, vous n'étiez plus là !

Le cri était venu du plus profond de son être. Elle avait craché là le désespoir de toute une vie.

- Je suis revenue pour vous prendre, Jared et toi, environ un an après mon départ. C'était un samedi. Lorsque je suis arrivée à la maison, vous n'étiez plus là. La dame qui y habitait m'a dit qu'elle louait la résidence depuis quelques mois, d'un vieil homme qui vivait de l'autre coté de la ville. J'ai su que c'était Pops. Je suis donc allée chez lui, et vous n'y étiez pas. Pops y était.

Seely était démoli. Il n'avait jamais rien su de cette visite…

- J'ai alors appris que Pops avait chassé votre père et vous avait pris avec lui, poursuivit Anne les yeux mi-clos. Il m'a tout raconté, dans les détails. J'étais anéantie. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que votre père puisse un jour vous faire une chose pareille. J'ai dit à Pops que j'étais venue pour vous prendre avec moi. Puis, j'ai senti l'odeur du pain grillé qui flottait encore dans l'air de la cuisine, et j'ai vu un de tes devoirs resté sur la table. Ton sac d'école était encore à côté de la chaise. Il y avait un des jouets de Jared, une figurine, qui traînait sur le comptoir, à côté de vos assiettes qui n'avaient pas encore été lavées. J'ai vu des dessins d'enfants sur le réfrigérateur, et un bulletin qui y était affiché. La maison toute entière sentait le bonheur !

Anne pleurait de plus belle. Seeley et Jared étaient littéralement devenus muets.

- C'est à ce moment, poursuivit Anne, que j'ai su que Pops vous donnait tout ce que je ne pourrais pas vous donner. Du moins pas encore. Je vivais à cette époque dans une minuscule caravane. Je faisais de petits boulots pour acheter de quoi manger, et j'essayais encore de manger tous les jours. Lui et moi avons donc décidé que vous deviez rester avec lui encore quelque temps. Le temps pour moi de me trouver un travail, de m'installer dans un endroit où vous pourriez enfin venir vivre avec moi… Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, quand j'aurais enfin eu la possibilité de vous reprendre avec moi, j'ai réalisé une chose terrible : le temps avait passé. Vous étiez alors des adolescents, presque des adultes. Vous aviez une vie bien à vous. Alors de quel droit aurais-je pu venir chambouler tout ça, une fois encore ?

Aucun des deux frères ne parla. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Qu'auraient-ils bien pu ajouter après un tel témoignage ? Seeley ravala ses larmes. Il s'agenouilla près d'Anne et avança sa main vers elle. Il faillit hésiter, mais se ravisa et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était toute maigre et glacée. Tous les deux se regardèrent réellement dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se surprit à penser qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais le souvenir de sa vie avec Pops revint à la surface. Anne avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait agi comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle mère.

- Et pour Theodora ? lui demanda-t-il finalement entre deux sanglots. Elle arrive où dans toute cette histoire ?

- L'histoire de ma Teddy est assez complexe, répondit Anne. Mais je t'en prie, ne lui tiens pas rancœur parce qu'elle a été présente dans ma vie à un moment où vous ne l'étiez pas. Avec elle aussi, ça n'a pas été facile, et nous avons perdu de précieuses années toutes les deux…

Jared avait imité son frère et s'était accroupi près de la chaise de sa mère. Le regard d'Anne passait de l'un à l'autre sans relâche, comme si elle ne pourrait plus jamais les quitter des yeux. Elle leva lentement sa main et la posa sur la joue de Jared.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, murmura-t-elle alors. Tous les deux.

Anne se tourna ensuite vers son aîné.

- Je ne vous dirai pas que nous avons du temps à rattraper, continua-t-elle. De toute manière, du temps, il ne m'en reste que très peu. Disons simplement que je suis contente d'avoir enfin du temps à partager avec vous deux.

Quand Theodora et Clara rentrèrent à la maison, elles trouvèrent Anne endormie dans sa chaise, sur la terrasse. De chaque côté d'elle, tous deux confortablement installés sur des chaises longues, Jared et Seeley étaient assis et regardaient l'immensité de l'océan, tous les deux tenant doucement la main de leur mère endormie.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! Mais mon histoire ne se terminera pas là (voyons, ce serait beaucoup trop facile !). Il reste encore quelques chapitres à découvrir... Parce que je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, il me manque encore quelques réponses... N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires, c'est à ça que je carbure, bien évidemment ! Et si vous avez des idées ou commentaires constructifs, n'hésitez pas non plus ! C'est toujours bienvenu !<em>

_Ce chapitre, et tous les autres de cette petite histoire, son spécialement dédiés à Dawn, la maman de mon copain, qui a cette semaine quitté la maison en sachant qu'elle n'y reviendrait jamais... Le cancer de Anne Tanner-Booth est inspiré de son combat._


	5. Un parfum de gaufres

_Et ça continue !_

* * *

><p>Temperance entra dans son appartement en envoyant valser ses chaussures à travers le salon. La journée avait été longue. L'absence de Booth s'était fait sentir… C'était inouï : il était parti le matin même, et déjà elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait un vide dans sa vie. Elle n'avait pas cessé de se demander comment avait bien pu se passer sa rencontre avec sa mère. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé directement, car elle savait que le sujet était délicat, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle l'enviait. Elle avait aussi perdu sa mère, environ au même âge que lui, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de la voir à nouveau. Elle savait, malheureusement, qu'elle ne vivrait jamais un tel bonheur. Sa mère à elle gisait au fond d'un trou, au dessus duquel on avait placé une jolie pierre blanche… La mère de Booth, elle, était bien vivante, et il avait bien failli ne pas aller la voir. Il n'était pas conscient de la chance qu'il avait.<p>

Temperance se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle fit couler l'eau bien chaude de la baignoire. Le bruit seul sembla la relaxer. Elle marchait lentement vers sa chambre, retirant son chandail, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle soupira : elle n'avait surtout pas envie d'entendre Cam lui parler de ses recherches des derniers jours… Elle décrocha néanmoins le combiné.

- Brennan.

- Hey ! Content de voir que tu n'es plus au labo…

- Booth ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Bonsoir ! Alors, comment ça va ?

- Ça va, lui répondit-il d'une voix calme. Assez bien, même.

- Tu es encore en Caroline du nord ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Oui, je suis encore à Nags Head. Mais c'est une histoire un peu longue à raconter au téléphone…

- Tu reviens demain ou est-ce que tu y restes encore pour quelques jours ?

- Ma mère ne va vraiment pas bien… il ne lui en reste que pour quelques semaines, à ce qu'ont dit les médecins… alors je pensais rester le temps qu'elle aurait besoin. Je ne sais pas encore combien de jours…

- Tu veux que j'avertisse le Bureau pour toi ?

- Non, j'appellerai Hacker demain matin. En fait, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'appelais…

Le silence envahit alors le téléphone.

- Booth ? demanda finalement Temperance. Tu es encore là ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup que ma mère rencontre Parker.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle l'adorerait. Ta sœur aussi, d'ailleurs. Pardon, demi-sœur…

- Ça va. Arrêtons de faire des enfantillages. Theodora est ce qu'elle est… Et demi ou pas, il se trouve que c'est ma soeur… Mais pour ce qui est de Parker, c'est moi qui étais censé le garder ce week-end. Rebecca avait prévu aller faire de la randonnée dans le coin de Lake Placid.

- Booth, même si Rebecca doit reporter son week-end de camping, je crois que ça en vaut la peine. C'est de ta mère dont il est question !

- Je n'ai pas demandé à Rebecca de reporter sa fin de semaine… En fait, c'est là tout particulièrement la raison pour laquelle je te téléphonais… J'aurais un immense service à te demander…

Elle l'entendit prendre une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

- Pourrais-tu venir me rejoindre à Nags Head, et amener Parker avec toi ?

Temperance en resta bouche bée.

- Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre là-bas ? Booth… Je ne sais pas si… Tu es avec ta famille ! Tu rencontres ta mère pour la première fois depuis des années ! Je n'y serais pas à ma place…

- Bones… tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es celle avec qui je partage tout depuis déjà des années. Je vais t'avouer qu'après ma rencontre avec ma mère, aujourd'hui, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête et c'était d'en parler avec toi. Je t'en prie, accepte !

Temperance soupira, hésitante.

- Comme si je pouvais te refuser une chose pareille ! finit-elle par lâcher d'un seul souffle.

Elle l'entendit sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bon… poursuivit-elle. J'espère que tu en as parlé à Rebecca…

* * *

><p>Vendredi matin, Seely se réveilla avec le soleil. C'était une journée magnifique, le beau temps était resplendissant, et il savait que Bones et Parker arriveraient en fin de soirée. Le soleil se levait à peine sur l'océan, et il prit le temps d'apprécier la tranquillité de sa chambre. La maison était plutôt grande, et en plus des chambres respectives de sa mère, de Theodora et de Clara, elle comptait deux chambres à coucher supplémentaires, probablement autrefois occupées par des vacanciers. Toutes les deux avaient vue sur l'océan et donnaient sur des balcons privés. C'était modeste, mais la vue était tout de même à couper le souffle. Il prit son temps pour se lever, puis ouvrit les portes françaises menant à son balcon et alla s'y asseoir, observant les dernières étoiles visibles dans le ciel qui étaient en train de s'effacer. La brise matinale acheva de le réveiller. Il décida de s'habiller et d'aller courir sur la plage.<p>

En descendant l'escalier, il sentit une douce odeur de café qui emplissait tout le rez-de-chaussée. Arrivant dans la cuisine, il y trouva Theodora déjà habillée, portant un jean et une camisole noire, ses cheveux retenus par une queue de cheval. Le café était prêt, et sur l'ilot de la cuisine se trouvait un cabaret qu'il devinait destiné à sa mère. Elle terminait de préparer ce qui semblait être de la pâte à gaufres.

- Bon matin, lui dit-il presque timidement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en souriant, et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Seeley eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans et d'observer sa mère à la cuisine.

- Salut, lui répondit-elle. Bien dormi ?

- C'est possible de mal dormir dans un endroit pareil ?

Elle sourit de plus belle. En fait, ce sourire semblait ne jamais vouloir la quitter… Elle retourna à sa préparation et mit le moule à chauffer. Seeley s'approcha et vint s'assoir au comptoir lunch, de l'autre côté de l'ilot central.

- Tu es matinale…

Il ne voyait plus son visage, maintenant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, mais il lui devina un rire léger.

- J'arrive tout juste. Je rentre du travail.

Il la vit mettre de la pâte dans le moule à gaufres, puis le refermer avant de se retourner.

- Je sers les déjeuners chez Charlie, un petit restaurant au village. De trois heures à six heures tous les matins !

- Trois heures à six heures ? s'exclama Seeley. Il y a vraiment des gens qui vont déjeuner à une heure pareille ?

- Tu serais surpris du nombre de vieux pêcheurs à la retraite qui ont du mal à se défaire de cette habitude... lui répondit-elle en souriant toujours. Il y a même des routiers qui font le détour pour venir manger au village, juste pour aller chez Charlie ! Je reviens ensuite à six heures pour faire déjeuner maman et Clara, puis je retourne servir les dîners, de dix heures trente à deux heures de l'après-midi.

Elle retourna à sa gaufre qui cuisait, alors que Seeley l'observait.

- Theodora ? lui dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Pour la manière dont je t'ai reçu à Washington…

- Arrête, lui répondit-elle sans se retourner, c'est déjà oublié. Et puis, je vais t'avouer que de tous les scénarios que j'avais imaginés, c'était loin d'être le pire !

Il ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un sourire. Malgré leurs silences, la conversation était naturelle, fluide. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis toujours.

- Maman est très contente que ton fils vienne pour quelques jours, poursuivit Theodora. Elle ignorait qu'elle était deux fois grand-mère !

- Il devrait arriver en fin de soirée. D'après ce que j'en ai compris au téléphone, il est très excité lui aussi.

- Ta copine qui l'accompagne, c'est bien celle que j'ai rencontrée au labo l'autre jour ?

- Bones ? C'est bien celle que tu as vue, mais ce n'est pas ma copine.

Theodora haussa les sourcils, et Seeley sentit qu'elle ne le croyait pas complètement.

- Bones et moi travaillons ensemble depuis des années. Alors nécessairement, je crois qu'on finit par développer une amitié profonde, une complicité un peu spéciale.

Theodora haussa les épaules.

- J'ai cru que Clara ne finirait jamais par s'endormir, hier soir, quand elle a su qu'elle avait un cousin qui viendrait lui rendre visite ! Pauvre Parker, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a déjà une admiratrice…

Seeley se mit à rire de bon cœur. C'est à ce moment qu'une silhouette passa le coin du mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? leur demanda Jared encore à moitié endormi. Vous allez réveiller tous les voisins !

- Menteur ! répliqua Seeley. Je suis certain que tu n'entendais rien du tout, nous avons été assez discrets…

- Bon, tu as peut-être raison… avoua Jared. Je vais t'avouer que ce n'est pas le bruit qui m'a réveillé…

Il longea le comptoir et au moment où Theodora ouvrait le gaufrier, il s'empara de la gaufre dorée qui venait d'y cuire et en prit une énorme bouchée.

- En fait, c'est l'odeur du déjeuner qui t'a poussé en bas du lit ! s'exclama sa sœur en le poussant de l'autre côté de l'ilot central, là où se trouvait Seeley.

- Délicieuse odeur, soit dit en passant, poursuivit Jared en mangeant sa gaufre.

À peine Jared était-il assis aux côtés de son frère que ce dernier s'étira le bras et arracha la moitié de la gaufre qu'il avait dans les mains, puis l'avala avant même que Jared ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Hey ! s'exclama Jared en tournant la tête vers son aîné, faussement insulté.

Alors qu'il avait la tête tournée, Theodora s'allongea au dessus de l'ilot et saisit l'autre moitié de la gaufre qui avait été dérobée par Jared, et l'avala aussi vite que l'avait fait Seeley.

- Theo ! s'exclama à nouveau Jared, cette fois visiblement plus surpris de l'initiative de sa sœur cadette.

Celle-ci se mit à rire de plus belle. Mâchant encore la gaufre dérobée à Jared, Seeley ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien là la chose qui lui avait manqué, sans le savoir, pendant toutes ces années : une famille.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, petit chapitre un peu bonbon, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore à la fin de notre histoire. Bien au contraire ! J'ai voulu updater mon histoire, puisque je n'avais pas publié de nouveau chapitre hier, mais le prochain devrait être un peu plus long... Temperance et Parker entreront dans l'histoire, et d'autres explications sont à venir. Parce que, avouez que ça ne peut pas être aussi simple !<em>

_Les reviews sont encore les bienvenus, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs commentaires, c'est tellement TELLEMENT apprécié ! x x x_


	6. Un feu sur la plage

Merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont envoyé leurs petits commentaires. Je vous adore ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous, mes amis ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise... )

* * *

><p><em>Il était rentré plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Quand elle avait vu les lumières de la voiture illuminer l'entrée de garage, Anne s'était remerciée intérieurement d'avoir couché les garçons très tôt. C'était toujours plus facile quand ils dormaient… Assise devant son piano, elle s'empressa de ranger ses notes et partitions, puis en referma le couvercle. Elle entendit alors ses pas devant la maison, puis la porte arrière s'ouvrit toute grande. Elle l'entendit marcher à travers la salle à manger et imagina ses bottes boueuses sur le plancher qu'elle avait lavé l'après-midi même. Son repas était dans le four, prêt à être servi. Elle aurait dû se lever pour aller le servir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Un sentiment mêlé de peur et de dégoût. Elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Mais que lui avait-il fait ? Un « Hey ! » provenant de la cuisine lui fit le même effet que le bruit d'une arme à feu. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'arrêta au tournant du salon. Elle le trouva assis dans la berceuse qui se trouvait près du vaisselier, en train de délacer ses bottes de travail. Il avait pris soin de contourner la table au moins une fois ou deux, à la recherche de dieu sait quoi, et avait laissé ses traces un peu partout. <em>

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?_

_« J'étais en train de travailler, pour gagner l'argent de l'épicerie que tu passes ton temps à boire. » C'était ce qu'elle rêvait de lui répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle demeura silencieuse. _

_Il finit par enlever ses bottes crasseuses et se laissa pencher vers l'arrière. La berceuse fit deux ou trois allez-retours. Il fouilla dans la poche avant de sa veste et trouva son paquet de cigarettes. Il s'en alluma une. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le souper ? _

_- Rôti de bœuf._

_Ce fut tout ce qu'elle osa lui répondre. Elle savait qu'avec lui, tout mot superflu pouvait être utilisé et retourné contre elle. Elle s'en tenait toujours au minimum. _

_- Où sont les garçons ? Ils pourraient venir accueillir leur père quand il rentre du travail !_

_Il était près de vingt-et-une heures. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne revenait pas du travail… Il empestait la taverne à plein nez. _

_- Ils dorment. Ils vont à l'école, demain. _

_Il se donna une nouvelle poussée et fit balancer la berceuse de plus belle en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette. _

_- Alors ? finit-il par cracher. Ça vient ? _

_Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le four où le souper l'attendait depuis déjà plusieurs heures. La table était déjà mise pour lui, et elle s'empressa de le servir. Il alla ouvrir le frigo et en sortit une bière, probablement sa dixième de la soirée, et prit place en bout de table. Elle resta debout dans la cuisine alors qu'il planta son couteau dans le morceau de viande. Il prit une seule bouchée, puis repoussa son assiette. _

_- C'est froid._

_Ce ne l'était pas, elle s'en était assurée. _

_- C'est froid, poursuivit-il, et ça a un goût à chier. _

_- Donne, lui répondit-elle, je te le ferai réchauffer… _

_- Oublie ça… Ça ne fera qu'empirer son goût de merde. _

_Elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau de l'évier, lavant les plats et tentant de ne pas le provoquer davantage. Ce fut précisément cette inattention de sa part qui le fit crier._

_- Un homme ne peut pas rentrer après une épuisante journée de travail, et trouver un repas chaud sur la table ? Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? _

_Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu répondre à ça ?_

_- Mais regarde-moi quand je te parle ! cria-t-il. _

_Il avait littéralement explosé. En hurlant, il avait renversé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table d'un violent geste du bras. Anne avait sursauté, même si elle aurait pu prédire sa réaction. Elle en avait échappé dans l'évier rempli d'eau bouillante l'assiette qu'elle était en train de laver. Elle se mit à trembler; elle devinait ce qui allait venir._

_- C'est quoi ton problème ? gueula-t-il, debout dans la salle à manger._

_Elle ne répondit pas, mais n'osait plus le regarder en face. Fixant le linoléum du plancher, elle espérait que la scène qui allait venir serait brève. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête le jour où je t'ai épousée ? continua son mari sans jamais dérougir. Bonne à rien ! _

_Elle ne sut jamais où elle trouva le courage de le regarder en face, mais elle finit par lever les yeux pour les planter directement dans les siens. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme… Il dut à ce moment lire directement la sienne, parce que le coup partit si vite qu'elle se retrouva couchée sur le plancher avant même d'entendre le bruit de son poing qui s'abattait sur son visage. Elle tentait de respirer à nouveau quand elle goûta le sang dans sa bouche. Elle le vit comme une ombre qui s'abattait sur elle, alors qu'une seule et unique pensée habitait son esprit tourmenté : « Faites qu'ils dorment. Mon dieu, faites que mes garçons soient endormis… ». _

- Maman ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Theodora résonna dans la tête d'Anne comme un gong et la sortit brusquement de ses souvenirs. Assise sur la plage, emmaillotée dans une couverture de laine, elle avait le regard perdu dans le feu de camp qui brûlait sur la grève. Ses enfants assis sur des couvertures posées sur le sable, avec les vagues, les étoiles et un léger vent venant du large, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus comblée qu'en ce moment. Malgré tout, ces vieux souvenirs qui avaient hanté toute son existence ne cessaient plus de surgir au mauvais moment.

- Es-tu fatiguée ? poursuivit sa benjamine. Veux-tu rentrer te coucher ?

Anne secoua lentement la tête en souriant à sa fille.

- Je veux rester encore. Je veux accueillir mon petit-fils lorsqu'il arrivera.

Toute la petite famille avait soupé sur la plage, puis à la tombée du jour, les deux frères Booth avaient allumé un feu dans le sable. Clara jouait encore dans les vagues, pieds nus, et s'amusait à se laisser poursuivre par la marée qui montait lentement. Les adultes s'étaient assis sur des couvertures et discutaient entre eux, tentant vainement de rattraper toutes ces années qu'ils avaient perdues. Puis, Clara était venue chercher Jared et l'avait emmené courir avec elle, fuyant sans relâche la marée qui ne cessait de monter et de redescendre. Au bout d'un moment, Seeley s'était joint à eux et avait agrippé la petite fille, la faisant voler dans les airs. L'enfant rit aux éclats. Seeley la posa sur le sable et les deux frères se lancèrent à sa poursuite, jouant avec elle et la taquinant comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de leurs vies. Theodora était restée auprès de sa mère qui ne cessait de regarder droit devant elle.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous élever tous les trois dans un endroit pareil… Oh ! Teddy, si tu savais…

- Arrête, l'interrompit Theodora. Jamais je ne t'aurais échangée contre toutes les plages du monde.

Des lumières apparurent près de la maison : des phares. Devinant que c'était la voiture de sa coéquipière, Seeley agrippa Clara sous son bras et entreprit de marcher jusqu'à la maison. Theodora se leva pour le suivre alors que Jared décida de rester pour tenir compagnie à leur mère. Seeley avait à peine déposé Clara sur le petit sentier de bois menant à la maison que la petite se mit à courir, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'elle eut atteint l'entrée. Seeley et Theodora suivaient de près derrière. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Parker et Temperance sortaient de la voiture. Le petit garçon se jeta sur son père qui le serra dans ses bras.

- Hey Bud ! Comment ça va ? Tu as fait bon voyage avec Bones ?

- C'était génial ! s'exclama Parker. On est même arrêtés pour manger en chemin, et la serveuse du restaurant pensait que Bones était ma maman. J'ai bien rigolé !

Booth déposa son fils sur le sol et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- Parker, j'aimerais te présenter Theodora et sa fille, Clara.

Parker regarda la petite fille quelques secondes. Il avait l'air d'un géant à côté d'elle, et les cinq minuscules années qui les séparaient semblaient être des décennies.

- Salut, finit par dire Parker à la petite. Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai presque cinq ans, répondit Clara d'une voix assurée. Et toi, tu as quel âge ?

- Presque dix…

- Chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas faire visiter la maison à Parker ? lui suggéra Theodora.

- Ouais… répondit Clara. D'accord. Tu veux venir ?

Parker jeta un regard à son père, mais finit néanmoins par accepter. Les deux enfants disparurent en haut de l'escalier de bois. Booth en profita pour rejoindre Bones près de la voiture.

- Alors, il n'a pas été trop agité pendant le voyage ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas du tout, répondit Brennan. Parker est toujours très sage quand il est avec moi. Et contrairement à ce que tu croyais, il ne s'est pas endormi pendant le trajet. Il a discuté avec moi pendant tout le voyage depuis Washington.

Seeley s'empressa de faire les présentations entre Temperance et Theodora, puis Bones ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et ils en sortirent trois sacs : celui de Brennan, celui de Parker, et un dernier contenant des vêtements pour Booth que Brennan lui apportait.

- Alors vous prendrez ma chambre, docteur Brennan, lui dit Theodora. Je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez laisser vos affaires.

- Arrête ! l'interrompit Booth. Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas dormir ?

- Je vais aller dormir avec Clara !

- Voyons, tu travailles à des heures insensées, garde ta chambre. Parker pourra partager celle de Clara, ce sera pour un comme un pyjama party qui durerait plusieurs jours. Bones et moi pouvons partager ma chambre sans problème.

Theodora fronça les sourcils, visiblement dépassée par la proposition, mais un rapide regard à Brennan lui permit de réaliser que celle-ci ne semblait pas la trouver étrange. Theodora haussa donc les épaules.

- Comme tu veux ! Allez, montons vos bagages dans les chambres, après on pourra aller rejoindre maman et Jared.

Une fois les sacs posés sur les lits, ils durent chercher les enfants un moment. Ils les trouvèrent au salon, près du piano, à regarder les trois cadres contenant les photos de Seeley, Jared et Theodora.

- Papa, t'étais vraiment drôle ! rigolait Parker. Ton costume, c'était pour Halloween ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, pour Halloween, espèce de petit démon !

Les enfants rigolaient de plus belle, et Booth comprit alors que le froid de leur rencontre n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir tous les deux en courant pour rejoindre la plage. Theodora courut pour les rattraper, laissant Booth et Brennan marcher plus lentement derrière.

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir, dit alors Booth à Brennan. Sincèrement.

- Et ta mère, répondit Bones, comment ça va ?

- Ça va. Elle est sur la plage en ce moment. Il faut l'aider à se déplacer, mais elle a eu une bonne journée, aujourd'hui.

Temperance hocha la tête.

- Je suis contente de voir que tout s'est arrangé entre vous.

Booth hocha la tête.

- Tu sais ce qui m'a permis de changer d'opinion ? Au début, je ne voulais pas la voir. Je me disais qu'elle nous avait abandonnés, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais venir la voir maintenant… Mais j'ai pensé à toi, et à ta mère. Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement aimé avoir la chance de la revoir.

- Ça ne sert à rien de lui en vouloir, Booth.

- Maintenant, je sais…

Ils atteignirent la plage et Seeley présenta Brennan à sa mère. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Parker, qui jouait les timides. Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leurs jeux alors que les adultes profitaient du feu de camp et de la lueur des étoiles.

- Il est magnifique… dit simplement Anne à Seeley. Il te ressemble énormément.

Booth tourna son regard vers son fils qui courait dans le sable en riant.

- Je sais, répondit-il.

- Il est beau, et il est heureux, poursuivit la grand-mère. Je t'en prie, fais en sorte que ça demeure toujours ainsi…

- Je te le promets, maman.

Anne tourna son regard vers son fils ainé, qui ne remarqua rien et qui continua à observer Parker et Clara qui jouaient dans le sable. Le détail ne semblait pas l'avoir frappé, mais pour elle il voulait tout dire. Pour la première fois depuis près de trente ans, son fils aîné l'avait appelée maman.

_Couché dans son lit, Seeley avait rabattu son oreiller par-dessus sa tête. Fermant les yeux aussi fort que possible, il se mit à chanter à voix basse pour enterrer le bruit venant de l'étage inférieur. La première chanson qui lui vint à l'esprit en était une de Johnny Cash. Folsom prison blues. Sa mère adorait Johnny Cash. Au fur et à mesure que sa chanson avançait, il ne pouvait cesser de se répéter intérieurement « Faites que ça s'arrête. Faites qu'il arrête de frapper. ». Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue alors qu'il resserrait l'oreiller encore plus fort contre ses oreilles. Il en était du dernier couplet de sa chanson lorsqu'il songea qu'un jour, il serait grand lui aussi. Un jour, il pourrait enfin descendre l'escalier et la défendre comme un homme. Un jour, grâce à lui, son père arrêterait de frapper sa mère._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... hihi ! <em>


	7. Hockey stats

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci encore pour les reviews, vous êtes tous vraiment trippants ! Désolés pour le retard, mais boulot oblige, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers jours... J'ai donc dû remettre ce chapitre à plus tard, mais le voici enfin ! En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles après votre lecture... )**

* * *

><p><em>La petite fille était effrayée. Debout près de son lit, elle semblait figée comme une véritable statue. Quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas lui aurait donné huit ou neuf ans. Elle en avait treize. C'était pourtant une bien petite fille. Une petite fille qui devrait maintenant se débrouiller seule. Elle vit arriver la dame. Celle qu'elle redoutait tant. Celle qui portait se fichu complet de couleur pêche. Celle qui lui avait donné ce stupide sac poubelle. Celle qui allait l'emmener loin de chez elle. Celle qui travaillait pour les services sociaux.<em>

_- Alors ? Tu as fini ? _

_C'était toujours bref avec elle. Pas de gentillesses, pas de mots compliqués. Emballe tes trucs, et on s'en va. La petite fille leva les yeux vers la dame, mais ne lui répondit pas._

_- Dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! _

_La dame était ressortie, et la petite fille s'était retrouvée à nouveau seule. Seule avec son sac poubelle. Elle fit le tour de ses affaires. Comment choisir ? Elle n'avait pas grand-chose, mais le peu qu'elle possédait lui semblait si précieux… Elle dut se résigner, alors à contrecœur, elle fourra une pile de vêtements froissés dans le sac vert. Elle ne prit rien de vraiment personnel, se disant qu'un jour, lorsqu'elle reviendrait, tout serait encore à sa place. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière alors que la voiture de la dame en pêche s'éloignait rapidement de chez elle. _

Seeley avait l'étrange impression d'avoir fait une erreur. Quelle idée il avait eue lorsqu'il avait dit à Theodora que Bones partagerait sa chambre ! Ils l'avaient bien sûr déjà fait dans le passé, mais cette fois-ci, le contexte était infiniment plus personnel. Le professionnalisme qui les avait toujours accompagnés lorsqu'ils étaient en mission sous couverture n'avait plus ici sa raison d'être. Ce n'était pas Tony et Roxy, ni Buck et Wanda qui partageaient cette chambre. Il s'agissait de Seeley et Temperance. La nuance était infinie. Assis sur le perron de la chambre, Booth entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Tout en se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur les vagues qu'on voyait à peine dans la noirceur de l'horizon, il se forçait à réciter des statistiques de hockey. Lorsque l'eau cessa enfin de couler, il se mit à réciter de plus belle. Il entendit Bones marcher à travers la chambre, derrière lui. Il préféra ne pas se retourner.

- Tu peux y aller, l'entendit-il lui dire. C'est fou le bien qu'une douche peut faire après cinq heures de route…

Booth attendit encore quelques secondes. Il redoutait ce qui se présenterait à lui s'il devait se retourner. S'il devait la croiser du regard, ou ne serait-ce que l'entrapercevoir entourée d'une serviette, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'enlever cette image de la tête.

- Je te remercie, lui dit-il simplement, je crois que je vais rester dehors encore un peu.

Il l'entendit fouiller dans son sac, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il la vit apparaître à côté de lui. Elle prit la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés et s'y installa confortablement.

- Cet endroit est sublime, lui souffla-t-elle.

- En effet, répondit-il. Tout ici semble si parfait…

- Alors ? Je n'ai sûrement pas fait trois cent miles pour te regarder fixer les vagues… Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, enfin il me semble. Ma mère m'a pris au dépourvu, je crois. Pendant toutes ces années, je lui en avais voulu. J'étais arrivé ici avec l'intention, peut-être, de lui faire voir mon point de vue. De lui faire comprendre à quel point elle m'avait blessé. Et puis, quand je l'ai vue, quand je l'ai écoutée me raconter son histoire, je n'ai pas pu réagir. J'étais figé.

- As-tu eu réponse à tes questions ?

- Un peu, oui. J'ai l'impression que la plaie ne pourra pas se refermer complètement, mais disons que j'y travaille. Mais j'ai encore tellement de questions en moi, et j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque encore de gros morceaux de l'histoire. Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire une chose pareille ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle nous a raconté, je cherche encore.

- Tu as l'impression qu'elle ne vous a pas tout dit ?

- Non, je ne veux pas dire qu'elle nous aurait caché des choses ! …enfin, peut-être. Mais l'important, c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une personne peut abandonner ses enfants. J'ai un fils, Bones, je sais ce que ça fait d'être éloigné de lui. Voilà pourquoi je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour vivre sans nous !

- Booth… Je crois que si ta mère s'est enfuie de la maison en vous laissant derrière, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une raison majeure. Mes parents ont fait la même chose, et je sais aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas par manque d'amour.

- Je sais, Bones, je sais que c'est ce que je devrais croire. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Malgré la belle histoire tragique qu'elle m'a racontée, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a pu sauver sa peau en nous laissant derrière !

- Alors pourquoi ne lui poses-tu pas la question directement ?

- Je lui ai posé la question, hier. Il faut croire que sa réponse ne m'a pas suffi.

- Booth, je crois qu'avant de partir d'ici, tu devrais avoir une bonne conversation avec ta mère. Seul à seul. Pose-lui les questions pour lesquelles tu souhaites avoir des réponses. Sois franc avec elle. Dis-lui que tu as l'impression qu'il manque des détails à son histoire. Je crois que n'importe quelle question mérite une réponse, il suffit simplement de la poser correctement. Mais n'attends pas trop. À regarder le nombre d'absences que fait ta mère, je ne crois pas qu'il lui en reste pour bien longtemps…

Booth hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Brennan.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue, Bones, lui dit-il. Vraiment.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il se souvint alors de la réflexion qu'il lui avait faite un jour, à propos de sa beauté et de celle des autres femmes… Elle était le standard avec lequel il comparait toutes les autres filles du monde. Elle était pour lui la définition même de la beauté.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder les étoiles et à écouter les vagues se briser sur le rivage. Ils avaient l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté… Mais lorsque Booth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il sursauta : il était près de deux heures du matin !

- Woa ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Je crois bien que je vais me mettre au lit… J'ai l'étrange impression que Parker va me réveiller très tôt demain matin !

Il retourna dans la chambre et défit le lit, se préparant à aller dormir. Puis il disparut dans la salle de bain et Bones entendit l'eau couler. Elle le suivit de près, sans toutefois fermer les portes menant au balcon, et se prépara à se coucher à son tour. Elle retira son pantalon, ne gardant pour dormir que ses sous-vêtements et une camisole. Elle allait se mettre au lit lorsque Booth sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de jogging. Elle se mordit la langue et baissa les yeux. Sans un mot, ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans le lit défait, aucun des deux n'osant regarder l'autre. Brennan éteignit la lumière. Alors qu'ils s'allongeaient côte à côte, Booth agrippa un oreiller et le plaça entre eux, créant une sorte de barrière psychologique.

- Booth ? lui demanda Brennan dans l'obscurité.

- Oui ?

- Enlève-moi cet oreiller ! C'est ridicule, nous sommes deux adultes et nous pouvons très bien dormir dans le même lit sans que tout le monde se mette à jaser ! Et en plus, l'oreiller prend toute la place…

- Comme tu veux… répondit simplement la voix de Booth alors que l'oreiller sur lequel elle était appuyée disparaissait.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Allongés dos à dos, ni Booth ni Brennan n'arrivait à fermer l'œil. Mais au bout d'un moment, Bones se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas lorsqu'elle entendit murmurer dans l'obscurité : « Bobby Clarke, 42 buts, 119 points… Bill Barber, 53 buts, 108 points… »

* * *

><p>Malgré l'heure tardive, dans le salon, une âme vivait encore. Assise au piano, ses longs doigts pianotant en silence, Theodora ne dormait pas encore. Ses yeux étaient rouges de fatigue, mais ses oreilles étaient encore assez éveillées pour savoir ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Elle écrivait, puis raturait, puis écrivait de nouveau, sur des partitions remplies de notes et de gribouillis incompréhensibles. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. De plus en plus mauvais. Mais elle devait terminer cette chanson pour le lendemain. Elle regrettait le temps où c'était sa mère qui faisait la même chose. Sa mère avait tellement de talent ! Toutes ses compositions semblaient si simples, si évidentes ! Elle, avait plutôt l'impression de patauger sans trop savoir combien de temps encore elle allait pouvoir garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mais l'inspiration ne venait pas. Elle ne venait plus très souvent depuis quelques mois… Et pourtant, elle devait terminer cette chanson. Des céréales… Qui pouvait bien se soucier de la chanson qui jouait en background d'une fichue publicité de céréales ? Elle se remit à écrire, puis essaya de nouvelles notes, effaça encore, lâcha un profond soupir et referma brusquement le piano. C'était pathétique. Elle agrippa toutes ses partitions et les jeta sur la pile de feuilles qui se trouvaient sur la table basse à proximité. Elle avait besoin d'un thé, ça la calmerait. Après ça, elle y verrait peut-être plus clair. En se levant pour contourner le piano, elle se frappa contre la table et toutes les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient tombèrent au sol. Elle les ramassa négligemment, séparant les partitions des autres feuilles. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention. C'était une facture de l'hôpital. Il y en avait des dizaines, presque identiques, empilées sur la table. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Theodora reposa la facture, rouvrit le piano, et se remit au travail.<p>

_Assise dans les bureaux des services sociaux, la petite fille attendait. Son sac poubelle à ses pieds, elle regardait tout ce monde qui s'activait dans des cubicules, alors qu'elle était seule dans le corridor, près du bureau de la dame en pêche, à attendre. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et un couple en sortit. L'homme portait une cravate qu'il ne devait sortir de ses tiroirs qu'en de très rares occasions. La femme avait des cheveux qui sentaient encore la permanente et un rouge à lèvre encore plus éclatant qu'un camion de pompiers. Le couple était suivi par la dame en pêche, qui leur serra vigoureusement la main avant de se tourner enfin vers la petite fille. _

_- Voici les McCallister, lui dit-elle d'une voix faussement mielleuse. Ce sont eux qui seront ta famille d'accueil. Monsieur et madame McCallister, je vous présente Theodora._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! Et non, ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe, vous avez bien lu ma dernière phrase... J'espère avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, piqué votre curiosité ! Parce qu'il y a encore plein de petites péripéties à venir... Mais pour ça, il faut être patients, et continuer ce me lire ! Merci d'avance pour les reviews, je vous adore !<strong>


	8. Douche froide et pancakes

**Wow, merci pour les reviews ! J'essaie d'écrire vite, mais je ne veux pas écrire n'importe quoi non plus... Mais je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux !**

* * *

><p>Booth se réveilla avec le soleil. Les portes françaises menant à la galerie étaient restées ouvertes, et les rayons matinaux entraient pleinement dans la chambre. La journée s'annonçait splendide, et la chaleur envahissait déjà la maison. L'air était salin, on entendait les mouettes à l'extérieur, et l'odeur du café que Théodora venait probablement tout juste de faire montait depuis la cuisine. Allongé sur le dos, Booth dut faire un effort immense pour ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il réalisa, au bout d'un moment, que son bras gauche était engourdi. Il voulut le bouger, mais c'était impossible. Il se tourna vers sa gauche, et c'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul… Bones était encore endormie, couchée sur le côté, à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ignorait comment ils avaient pu se retrouver dans cette position, mais alors que Bones était allongée sur le côté et lui tournait le dos, il avait le bras gauche passé sous son corps. Il se dégagea difficilement, ne voulant pas la réveiller, et resta un moment allongé à la regarder dormir. Il songea qu'il aimerait bien se réveiller ainsi tous les matins. Une pensée finit par le sortir de ses rêveries : elle allait sans doute bientôt se réveiller. Mieux valait pour lui être dans la douche à ce moment… Il en avait grand besoin ! Il s'assied péniblement sur le rebord du lit puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il réussit à se tirer hors du lit et à se trainer dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet et l'eau commença à couler. Elle avait tout intérêt à être très froide…<p>

Bones ouvrit les yeux au moment où elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Elle avait cru qu'il ne sortirait jamais du lit. Elle était réveillée depuis presque une heure déjà et n'avait pas trouvé le courage de même se retourner. Elle avait plutôt préféré profiter du moment. Cette maison était paradisiaque, et l'ambiance qui y régnait apportait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi de réconfortant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se mentir : elle avait apprécié le sentir près d'elle à son réveil. Elle songea qu'elle aimerait bien se réveiller ainsi tous les matins. Elle entendit Booth refermer le robinet de la douche. Elle devait faire vite et sortir du lit avant qu'il ne ressorte de la salle de bain. Elle agrippa le drap qui portait encore son parfum et l'enroula autour d'elle comme elle l'aurait fait d'une couverture en laine. Elle sortit ensuite sur la petite terrasse et alla s'asseoir dans la chaise qu'elle avait occupée la veille. La mer était splendide et la journée s'annonçait magnifique. Oui, cet endroit était définitivement un morceau du paradis…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Jared arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva Parker et Clara assis au comptoir-lunch et en train de dévorer des pancakes aux fruits. Le café venait d'être fait, et le cabaret d'Anne était déjà redescendu, signe qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle avait déjà fini de déjeuner malgré l'heure matinale.<p>

- Oncle Jared ! s'exclama Parker avec énergie. Tu veux des pancakes ? Tante Théo a promis d'en faire d'autres…

- Elles ont l'air délicieuses, lui répondit Jared en venant prendre place debout derrière les enfants.

Il se pencha au dessus d'eux pour sentir le doux parfum de leur petit déjeuner lorsque Clara leva sa fourchette et lui en offrit une bouchée. Il l'avala avec plaisir et lui murmura un « merci », la bouche encore pleine de sirop.

- Et où est la cuisinière, demanda Jared, question que je puisse moi aussi profiter d'une si belle assiette de pancakes ?

- Je crois que tante Théo est dehors, répondit Parker.

- Elle est dans l'entrée avec monsieur Donovan, ajouta Clara.

- Monsieur Donovan ? demanda Jared suspicieusement. C'est un voisin ?

Clara secoua la tête.

- Un ami, alors ?

Clara répondit encore une fois par la négative.

- C'est son petit copain ? essaya encore Jared, curieux.

Clara eut une mine de dégoût et secoua la tête de plus belle.

- Monsieur Donovan est le fils de madame Donovan ! répondit-elle enfin comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente du monde.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Jared, sarcastique. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Et je parie que c'est également le mari de madame Donovan ?

Clara lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire : « Te fiche pas de moi ! ». Jared eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, d'être en présence d'une femme adulte.

- Je vais aller voir si ta mère a besoin d'un coup de main, ajouta Jared qui cherchait un moyen de se sortir de l'embarras. Soyez sages !

Il quitta la cuisine et lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte d'entrée, une petite voix féminine lui parvint de l'intérieur : « Je suis toujours sage ! ». Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

En ouvrant la porte, il entendit des voix venant de l'entrée de garage qui était en bas de la galerie.

- Deux jours, Teddy. Mais pas plus.

La voix était masculine. Jared se dit que ce devait être monsieur Donovan.

- Deux jours ? T'es malade ! Je t'ai dit que je te paierais ! Je t'ai toujours payé ! Mon employeur a des paiements en retard, je recevrai mon chèque à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

- Et moi je te dis que je t'accorde un délai jusqu'à lundi. Débrouille-toi pour le reste.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- L'entente, c'est ça. Tu ne la respectes pas, l'entente prend fin.

Jared s'était avancé près de la rambarde de la galerie, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage inférieur tout en prenant soin de rester assez à l'écart pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Theodora était dans la cour, et une voiture était venue s'ajouter à celles qui étaient déjà dans l'entrée. Un homme se tenait là, probablement le fameux monsieur Donovan. Il devait avoir près de quarante ans. Theodora et lui semblaient avoir une discussion très animée.

- Très bien ! lâcha la jeune femme. T'auras ton argent lundi. Maintenant, fous le camp !

- Lundi matin, sans faute ! Je passerai le chercher chez Charlie. Comme ça je sais que tu ne seras pas en retard…

- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp !

- T'en fais pas, c'est fort probablement la dernière fois que tu me payes, beauté.

- Ça fait des mois que tu dis ça. Et tu vois bien, je te paye encore…

- Tu penses que ça va durer un autre mois ? Avec ce que j'ai vu la semaine dernière, je suis bien surpris de te voir en face de moi encore ce matin…

- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp ! T'auras ton argent lundi.

Theodora se retourna et monta sur la première marche menant à la galerie de l'étage. Jared vit l'homme retourner à sa voiture et partir en direction du village. Qui était-il ? Quel montant d'argent pouvait bien lui devoir Theodora, et pourquoi ? Les questions valsaient dans sa tête. Une chose était sûre : sa sœur semblait dans le pétrin. Mais comment aborder le sujet sans qu'elle ait l'impression d'avoir été espionnée ?

Theodora attendit de le voir disparaitre avant de remonter pour retourner à l'intérieur. Elle pénétra dans la maison et trouva Jared assis entre les deux enfants, au comptoir-lunch.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il armé de son plus grand sourire. Il paraît qu'il y a des pancakes au menu ?

* * *

><p>Booth et Bones descendirent ensemble et trouvèrent Jared attablé devant une montagne de pancakes. De l'autre côté du comptoir, Parker et Clara, vêtus de tabliers, cassaient des œufs. Theodora supervisait l'opération.<p>

- Salut papa ! s'exclama Parker en voyant son père entrer dans la cuisine. T'as vu ? Clara et moi on fait votre petit déjeuner, à Bones et à toi ! Oncle Jared a aussi dit qu'il allait en reprendre.

Clara quitta son porte au pas de course et se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine, dont elle tira deux chaises, invitant les deux adultes à s'asseoir auprès de Jared.

- Madame, monsieur, leur dit-elle d'une voix trop sérieuse pour être la sienne, si vous voulez bien prendre place, le petit déjeuner sera bientôt servi !

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent mais prirent néanmoins place tel que demandé par la petite fille. Le mélange fut bientôt prêt et les enfants mirent la table pour leurs deux nouveaux invités pendant que Theodora s'occupait de la cuisson.

- Tu fais toujours des déjeuners comme ça, ou c'est pour nous accueillir ? lui demanda alors Jared.

- Je me suis promis de rendre les derniers moments de maman agréables. Ça passe aussi par son petit déjeuner, même si je sais qu'au fond, elle ne le mangera pratiquement pas.

Elle déposa deux pancakes dans une assiette à côté de la cuisinière et Clara vint les porter sur la table. Booth et Brennan se servirent. Lorsque Theodora en eut terminé d'autres, Clara alla les poser sur la table mais en garda une qu'elle mit dans une petite assiette.

- Je vais la porter à grand-mère ! s'exclama-t-elle toute fière.

- Chérie, lui répondit sa mère, grand-mère a déjà mangé, ce matin…

- Oui, mais celle là, c'est Parker et moi qui l'avons faite ! Elle n'a pas goûté à NOS pancakes !

Theodora sourit en secouant la tête.

- Allez, file ! lui lâcha-t-elle en lui montrant l'escalier d'un signe de tête. Mais attention ! Si elle dort, prends soin de ne pas la réveiller !

- Promis ! répondit la petite fille alors qu'elle montait l'escalier.

Son assiette à la main, bien concentrée à ne pas échapper son contenu, elle montait chaque marche comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi en soi.

Theodora continuait de cuire des pancakes, et bientôt même Jared dut avouer qu'il était rassasié. L'ambiance était légère, familiale. Les adultes parlaient de tout et de rien. Parker jouait les chefs et s'amusait à faire le service. Le soleil était splendide, et la journée s'annonçait magnifique.

- Alors, demanda Jared, quel est votre plan de match pour la journée ? Moi, j'irais bien faire un tour au village.

- Au village ? lui demanda Theodora en riant. Mais que veux-tu bien aller faire au village ?

- J'en sais rien ! Faire un tour !

- Jared, c'est de Nags Head dont on est en train de parler… Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Voilà pourquoi c'est l'endroit idéal pour des vacances : on n'a rien de mieux à faire que de relaxer et profiter du soleil, du vent et de la plage !

- N'empêche ! J'irai tout de même faire un tour !

- Parker, poursuivit Theodora, si tu as envie de profiter du vent, Clara a un super cerf-volant que vous pourriez faire voler sur la plage.

La proposition n'était visiblement pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- On pourrait faire un pique-nique ?

Theodora se mit à rire, une fois de plus.

- Si tu veux. Je vous préparerai quelque chose. Tu pourras m'aider, si tu en as envie.

- Moi, l'idée me plaît ! s'exclama alors Seeley. Bones, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, pourquoi pas ?

Tout le monde s'était mis à la vaisselle lorsque la petite Clara redescendit les mains vides.

- Grand-mère a dit qu'elle gardait mon pancake pour plus tard, dit la petite fille en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Tu ne l'as pas réveillée, j'espère ? lui demanda sa mère.

- Non. Mais elle m'a dit de te demander si tu pouvais lui monter un café.

La petite ne remarqua visiblement rien, mais Seeley et Jared virent que le visage de Theodora avait changé à la seconde où le café lui avait été commandé. Ses yeux s'étaient embrumés et son éternel sourire avait soudainement disparu.

- Clara ? lui demanda Theodora au bout de quelques secondes, va t'habiller s'il te plait. Amène Parker avec toi. Préparez-vous pour votre matinée sur la plage. Nous préparerons ensuite votre pique-nique.

Les enfants disparurent comme un coup de vent, et on entendit la voix de Parker lancer un « génial ! » alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier. À la seconde où ils avaient quitté la cuisine, Theodora se dirigea vers l'armoire qui était au dessus du four, l'ouvrit et en ressortit une fiole et une seringue. Seeley, Jared et Brennan la regardèrent, médusés.

- Le café, osa lui demander Seeley, c'est un code pour quoi ?

- C'est un code qui veut dire que c'est une très mauvaise journée… Maman a de la douleur, il faut que j'aille lui faire une injection. Ça va l'endormir, mais ça va la soulager un peu. Ça vous dérangerait de garder Clara sur la plage le plus longtemps possible ? Je sens que la journée sera pénible pour maman, et je préfère éloigner Clara quand c'est le cas. Elle en voit bien assez comme ça.

Seeley hocha la tête et jeta un regard à Brennan. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler qu'elle comprit et lui répondit de la même manière.

- Nous allons garder Clara à l'écart pour la journée, dit Brennan à Theodora. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, répondit Theodora. J'ai tout ce qu'il lui faut ici. De toute façon, plus rien n'est vraiment efficace contre sa douleur.

- Je vais rester avec toi, ajouta Jared en posant sa main sur celle de sa sœur. Je te donnerai un coup de main.

Theodora hocha la tête, puis sortit de la cuisine avec la fiole et la seringue, puis monta à la chambre de sa mère.

* * *

><p><strong>À la mémoire de Dawn, la maman de mon copain, qui est décédée dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi à l'âge de 50 ans. Elle était l'inspiration du personnage de Anne Tanner-Booth et de sa maladie... Le ciel compte maintenant un ange de plus, et il est magnifique. <strong>


	9. Cerf volant sur la plage

**Merci à tous pour vos mots d'encouragement. La vie doit malheureusement suivre son cours... Alors aussi bien en profiter pour écrire un peu. Pour autant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

><p>« Plus vite, Parker ! Plus vite ! »<p>

Les cris et les rires de Clara résonnaient comme de véritables clochettes aux oreilles de Seeley. Cette enfant transpirait littéralement le bonheur, malgré tous les malheurs qui semblaient vouloir s'abattre sur sa famille. Parker tenait la corde du cerf-volant et courait à toute vitesse pour lui faire prendre de l'altitude. Clara courrait derrière lui, les yeux accrochés au ciel. Leur cerf-volant dansait maintenant entre les nuages et les deux enfants le regardaient sans jamais le quitter du regard. La plage était déserte en cette saison, et Seeley songea à quel point il avait de la chance de pouvoir partager une si belle journée avec son fils, sa nièce, mais aussi avec Bones. Assis sur une couverture, il surveillait les enfants qui couraient près de l'eau, et il admirait le cerf-volant qui avait pris des airs magiques au moment même où il avait quitté le sol.

Ils avaient passé la matinée à faire voler le cerf-volant, puis avaient partagé le pique-nique préparé par Theodora. Les enfants avaient tout dévoré en un rien de temps, puis avaient souhaité faire voler leur cerf-volant une fois encore. Ils étaient repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus s'asseoir et déjà, le petit losange à queue de ruban flottait très haut dans le ciel. Brennan en avait profité pour s'allonger sur la couverture et se laissait doucement dorer par le soleil. La température était encore fraîche en cette période de l'année, mais les rayons qui venaient les réchauffer étaient suffisants pour rendre l'activité agréable. Allongé à ses côtés, mais se soutenant à l'aide de ses avant bras, Seeley ne pouvait détacher son regard des enfants. Ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : un pique-nique, un cerf-volant, et quelqu'un avec qui les partager. Il se mit à rire en songeant à la rapidité avec laquelle Parker et Clara avaient sympathisé, malgré leur grande différence d'âge. Il aurait d'abord cru que Parker aurait une attitude protectrice envers la petite, mais leur relation l'avait surpris. Il n'y avait aucune hiérarchie entre eux, aucune différence. Ils jouaient ensemble comme un frère et une sœur, sans pour autant qu'on puisse réellement savoir lequel des deux était le plus âgé. La petite Clara rayonnait d'une sagesse qu'on ne retrouvait que très rarement chez une enfant, encore moins chez une fillette de cet âge. Il se mit à penser qu'elle devait probablement ressembler à Theodora au même âge. Il imaginait très bien le portrait : une jolie petite brunette aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noirs, toujours joyeuse, à la parole facile et à l'intelligence vive. Il se demanda s'il aurait une fille un jour, et si elle ressemblerait un peu à Clara…

- C'est ta mère qui te rend si songeur ?

La voix de Brennan l'avait subitement tiré de ses rêveries.

- Pardon ?

- Va la voir, poursuivit Bones toujours allongée à côté de lui. Je vais rester avec les enfants.

Booth tourna son regard sur pris vers elle.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu es certaine ? Tu vas rester avec Parker et Clara ?

Surprise, Brennan s'assied d'un bond.

- Bien sûr, Booth, je ne me sauverai certainement pas ! Ce serait irresponsable de laisser deux enfants de cet âge sans surveillance sur la plage…

Booth se mit à rire. Il adorait sa vision de la vie. Bones avait une façon de voir le monde qui était bien la sienne, et plus les années passaient, plus il réalisait à quel point il aimait ses incompréhensions et ses réflexions incongrues.

- D'accord, répondit-il en souriant. Je vais aller voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi un peu dans la maison. Attends-moi, je reviendrai vite. On pourra ensuite amener les enfants au village, manger la crème glacée qu'on leur a promise.

Brennan hocha la tête et se recoucha. Booth se leva et prit la direction du petit chemin de bois menant à la maison, mais pas sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Brennan qui était toujours sur la plage.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, Seeley fut accueilli par un silence de mort. Il traversa le salon, puis un léger bruit d'eau le guida vers la cuisine. Jared était là, debout devant l'évier, en train de laver de la vaisselle.<p>

- Jared ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jared le regarda, les yeux bien ronds, les sourcils haussés et en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai l'air de faire quoi, selon toi ?

- Où est Theodora ?

- Elle est encore avec maman, répondit Jared à voix basse.

Il déposa sa vaisselle sur le comptoir, agrippa une serviette et s'en essuya les mains.

- Elle ne va vraiment pas bien, Seeley.

- Je sais.

Jared hocha la tête.

- Non. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui… Ce n'est pas une question de semaines, Seeley, je te dirais que ce matin, j'étais certain qu'elle ne finirait pas la journée.

- Elle souffre ?

- Tellement… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir mal comme ça. Theo lui a donné un calmant, ça l'a assommée pendant une heure à peine. Elle s'est réveillée, et Theo lui a fait prendre un bain chaud, disant qu'habituellement ça l'aide et ça la calme un peu. Mais rien n'y faisait. Theo est restée assise avec elle à la réconforter, à lui caresser les cheveux… Elle a fini par lui donner une seconde injection il y a environ une demi-heure.

- Elles sont encore en haut ?

Jared hocha la tête. Seeley le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il se dirigea enfin vers l'escalier et monta à l'étage. La maison était encore silencieuse. Tournant le coin du corridor, il entra dans la chambre de sa mère à pas feutrés. La pièce était magnifique. La douceur de la couleur des murs enveloppait toute la chambre comme une couverture. Le soleil perçait à peine entre les persiennes semi-closes. Sa mère était dans son lit, les yeux fermés, assise appuyée sur des oreillers. À sa gauche, allongée sur le ventre, Theodora était endormie. Au moment où Seeley allait faire demi-tour, il vit sa mère qui ouvrait lentement et péniblement les yeux. Elle ne lui parla pas, mais Seeley comprit à travers son regard qu'elle l'invitait à venir la rejoindre. Il s'avança vers elle et lorsqu'il fut debout à ses côtés, elle tapota le lit à sa droite, l'invitant à s'y asseoir.

- Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-il tout bas en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ça va, répondit-elle. Le gros de la crise est passé.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Reste un peu avec moi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Seeley acquiesça. Anne referma les yeux.

- Seeley…

Il s'avança plus près d'elle.

- Je sais qu'après ce que je vous ai fait, je ne suis pas en droit de te demander quoi que ce soit…

- Arrête…

- Mais j'aurais tout de même une immense faveur à te demander.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

Anne prit une grande respiration et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

- Garde contact avec Teddy. Lorsque je ne serai plus là, elle se retrouvera toute seule avec Clara. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile, de vivre seule. De n'avoir personne à qui se confier, personne pour nous venir en aide. Être seule au monde avec à charge une enfant en bas âge… c'est une épreuve incroyable ! Elle a déjà tant fait pour moi, elle s'occupe de tout depuis que je suis malade. Teddy mérite d'être heureuse, Seeley. Crois-moi, elle le mérite. Je ne lui ai apporté qu'un nombre incroyable de souffrances… Elle sera bien mieux une fois que je serai partie. Mais à partir de ce moment là, elle se retrouvera toute seule. Promets-moi que tu prendras de ses nouvelles de temps à autre.

Seeley jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui dormait juste à côté, sur le lit. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers sa mère, et posa sa main délicatement sur sa joue.

- Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang. Je suis certain que Theodora n'aimerait pas t'entendre parler de la sorte. Tu es sa mère, et peu importe la charge qu'elle a sur les épaules, je sais qu'elle ne l'aurait confiée à personne d'autre. Vous avez eu une belle vie, toutes les deux, et je suis certain qu'elle en chérira les souvenirs.

- Seeley… l'interrompit sa mère.

- Mais pour répondre à ta demande, poursuivit-il, sache simplement que Teddy est ma sœur. Maintenant que je la connais, je sais que jamais je ne pourrai l'abandonner.

Il vit les yeux de sa mère s'embrumer, et bientôt des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- J'ai été la pire des mères…

- Arrête !

- J'ai échoué, Seeley. Je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour vous trois…

- Maman…

- Je vous ai abandonnés, Jared et toi. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai fait la même chose avec Teddy… J'espère qu'un jour, vous saurez me pardonner.

Seeley eut un léger mouvement de recul. De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Il n'était pas sûr de bien la suivre.

- Je suis ici maman, avec toi. Pour moi, ça veut tout dire.

Anne leva sa main et alla la poser sur la joue de son fils

- Vous avez été mes plus grandes erreurs, tous les trois… mais vous êtes également ce dont j'aurai été la plus fière.

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle puis l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Anne ferma les yeux, et Seeley lâcha lentement sa main. Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

><p>Jared était toujours dans la cuisine lorsque son frère descendit l'escalier. Seeley vint prendre place au comptoir lunch, et s'y appuya sans dire un mot. Jared s'immobilisa et le regarda dans les yeux, attendant sa réaction qui ne venait pas.<p>

- Alors ? finit par demander Jared. Comment elle va ?

- Elle ne dormait pas. Teddy oui.

Jared attendit une suite qui ne venait pas.

- …et alors ?

- Alors elle m'a raconté des trucs.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

- Seeley, si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'elle t'a raconté, alors ne viens pas t'asseoir en face de moi pour simplement me narguer, je t'en prie…

- …non ! Non ! Pardonne-moi. C'est simplement que…

Seeley soupira avant de poursuivre.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en voulait de nous avoir abandonnés.

Jared ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il déposa sa serviette et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère.

- Mais, est-ce qu'elle ne nous l'a pas déjà dit, quand nous sommes arrivés ? l'interrogea Jared. C'est ça qui t'a viré à l'envers ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle regrettait de nous avoir abandonnés. Tous les trois.

- Tous les trois ?

- Tous les trois.

Jared baissa les yeux. Toute cette épopée devenait de plus en plus complexe.

- Tu sais, finit-il par avouer à son grand frère, je crois que nous ne voyons que la pointe de l'iceberg. Toute cette histoire est infiniment plus compliquée qu'on ne le croyait au départ.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont bien pu vivre, Jared ? Autant maman que Teddy…

- Il y avait un type, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin. Il était dehors avec Theo. Clara a dit qu'il s'appelait monsieur Donovan. J'ai assisté à une querelle… Je crois que Theodora lui devait de l'argent.

- De l'argent ? lui répondit Seeley, surpris. Tu as su pourquoi ?

Jared secoua la tête.

- L'homme a parlé d'une entente… Theodora lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi le payer. Il lui a donné jusqu'à lundi.

- Lundi ? Tu as su de quelle somme il s'agit ?

- Je te le dis, je n'ai rien su. Juste qu'il s'agissait d'un certain montant d'argent, et qu'elle devait le payer lundi. Il doit la rencontrer au resto où elle travaille. Il lui a dit aussi que ce serait son dernier mois, comme si elle le payait régulièrement. Elle semblait convaincue du contraire.

Seeley regarda son frère, perplexe.

- Oh, Jared ! Veux-tu bien me dire dans quel pétrin elles se sont fourrées ?

* * *

><p>À l'étage supérieur, Theodora ne dormait plus. Elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation de ses frères, étant plutôt occupée au téléphone.<p>

- Donovan, c'est moi… Non je n'ai pas ton argent… Arrête et laisse-moi continuer ! Je te dis que je n'ai pas ton argent, mais je sais comment ou pourrait s'arranger…

* * *

><p><strong>Finalement l'idée m'était sortie de la tête, et j'ai complètement oublié de vous parler de Anne Tanner-Booth. Je vous avais mentionné que j'avais pour elle le visage d'une actrice en tête. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais quand j'écris c'est toujours elle que je vois ! Je ne sais pas comment vous la percevez... Si vous avez une petite idée de qui il pourrait s'agir, mentionnez-le moi dans un review. Je vous dirai qui elle est réellement au début de mon prochain chapitre... )<strong>


	10. Le secret de Teddy June

**Contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, même après dix chapitres ! Ça donne la motivation qu'il faut pour écrire davantage ! Disons que l'histoire est terminée dans ma tête depuis longtemps, reste à la coucher sur papier (ouin… disons plutôt la taper à l'ordi…). Je vous disais que j'avais une actrice en tête pour jouer le rôle de la mère de Booth. Demandez pas pourquoi c'est toujours elle qui me vient en tête, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée ! En plus, c'est une actrice assez peu connue aujourd'hui, mais quand je l'ai revue à la télé, il y a un moment, j'ai eu un bon feeling pour elle… hihi ! Alors pour la grande majorité d'entre vous qui allez ignorer de qui je veux parler, allez taper Jacqueline Bisset sur google… et essayez de trouver une image où elle n'a plus vingt ans ! ;)**

**Bon, alors où en étions nous… ?**

* * *

><p><em>« Annie ! »<em>

_La voix avait résonné si fort que Theodora avait cru que les murs de la caravane allaient s'effondrer. Allongée dans son lit, le cri l'avait fait sursauter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre : 11h21. Elle ne dormait pas, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle passait la nuit à fixer le plafond de la caravane, la peur au ventre, à attendre que sa mère revienne. Mais cette fois, la crainte s'était transformée en une peur bien réelle : il était là. _

_« Annie ! »_

_Le cri était revenu. Il était maintenant accompagné du martellement d'un poing sur la porte de la caravane. Cette fois, elle était morte de trouille. Theodora se glissa rapidement hors de ses couvertures, puis, aussi agilement qu'un chat, se glissa silencieusement sous la banquette-canapé qui lui servait de lit. Le martellement reprit de plus belle, et cette fois, elle crut que la porte allait céder. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus… _

_« Annie ! Ne fais pas semblant qu'il n'y a personne, je sais que tu es là ! »_

_Non, sa mère n'était pas là. « Annie » l'avait laissée toute seule, une fois encore. _

_- Tu me dois encore trois mois de loyer, Annie ! Trois mois ! Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça ! _

_Theodora essaya de ne plus respirer. Il finirait par s'en aller. Il fallait simplement qu'elle reste cachée. _

_- Teddy ? reprit la voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte. Je sais que t'es là. _

_Theodora eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vue ! _

_- Dis bien à ta mère que si je ne suis pas payé lundi matin, c'est terminé la charité chrétienne. Elle va se retrouver à la rue. T'as compris ce que je te dis ? Pour ta mère, ce sera la rue. Pour toi, sois certaine que j'appellerai les services sociaux ! Alors fais-lui bien le message ! Lundi matin, Teddy ! _

_Theodora ferma les yeux et attendit encore un moment. Elle entendit les pas qui s'éloignaient de la caravane, puis s'assura qu'il était bel et bien parti avant de sortir de sa cachette. Lundi matin ? Cela ne lui donnait que trois jours… _

La voix résonnait encore, parfois, dans sa tête. Cette voix, Theodora ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Juste avant de raccrocher le téléphone, elle avait eu l'impression de l'entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Elle en avait encore des frissons…

Theodora rangea le téléphone puis décida d'aller jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa mère avant de redescendre. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte qui était entrouverte, et vit que sa mère ne dormait pas. Elle s'en approcha lentement.

- Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va mieux, arrête de t'en faire.

- Et comment voudrais-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?

- Il faudra bien se rendre à l'évidence, ma Teddy… Ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant.

Teddy ne répondit pas. Elle savait que sa mère avait raison. Mais c'était une vérité tellement difficile à admettre !

- Je te laisse, finit-elle par lui dire les larmes aux yeux. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

- Attends ! l'interrompit sa mère avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. Mets moi un peu de musique, s'il te plait.

- Parce que tu crois que ça va t'aider à dormir ?

- Je ne veux pas dormir. Pas avec le peu de temps qu'il me reste.

Theodora ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi retenir les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses profonds yeux noirs. Lentement, elle s'approcha du petit système de son qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

- Laisse-moi deviner ce qui te ferait plaisir… dit Theodora en programmant le IPod de sa mère.

Elle baissa le volume pour que le son ne la dérange pas trop, même si elle savait à quel point sa mère n'avait toujours vécu que pour la musique. C'était son plus grand amour… La chanson commença et le son de la guitare si caractéristique fit sourire Anne.

_Everybody knows where you go when the sun goes down.__  
><em>_I think you only live to see the lights of town.__  
><em>_I wasted my time when I would try, try, try.__  
><em>_When the lights have lost their glow, you're gonna cry, cry, cry._

Anne ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre son oreiller.

- Tu me connais par cœur… murmura-t-elle.

- C'était pas difficile de savoir que Johnny Cash te ferait plaisir… Tu ne m'as pas appelée Teddy June pour rien !

- June Carter… une chanteuse comme il ne s'en fait plus !

Anne respira à fond, les yeux fermés.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser tomber la musique, Teddy June. Tu as un don, chérie.

- Disons que mes priorités ont changé. Je ne regrette rien.

- Pour l'instant peut-être, mais plus tard tu t'en voudras d'avoir abandonné une si prometteuse carrière.

- Plus tard, je m'en serais voulu si je ne l'avais pas abandonnée…

La mère ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de sa fille. Le message était plus fort qu'auraient pu l'être tous les discours du monde.

- Tu y reviendras, lui dit finalement Anne d'une voix assurée. Crois-moi, un jour, tu t'y remettras.

- On verra alors si le talent que tu crois m'avoir légué est encore là…

- Hey, je ne t'ai pas appelée Teddy June pour rien !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, Theodora trouva Seeley et Jared assis au comptoir lunch, l'air grave. Lorsqu'elle les vit lever la tête à son arrivée, elle sut qu'ils l'attendaient.<p>

- Quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle, surprise, figée devant leurs deux regards.

Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas, chacun semblant attendre que l'autre prenne la parole le premier. En bon aîné, ce fut Seeley qui se décida enfin.

- As-tu des problèmes, Teddy ?

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire mis à part le fait que ma mère a bientôt mourir dans mes bras ?

Le ton avait été sarcastique. Elle jouait celles qui n'y comprenaient rien. Seeley ne réagit même pas.

- Je veux dire du genre qui ont un signe de dollar au bout.

Encore une fois, elle joua l'innocente.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça…

Elle allait sortir, mais les deux hommes se levèrent.

- Théo… l'interrompit alors Jared. Je t'ai vue, ce matin, avec ce type dans la cour. J'ai entendu le marché que vous avez passé. Tu lui dois de l'argent, et tu dois le trouver pour lundi matin.

Theodora laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière.

- C'est rien, ça ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi !

- Théo… poursuivit Jared. Pourquoi as-tu une dette envers lui ? Tu peux nous le dire ! C'est une dette de jeu, de drogue… ?

- Non !

Elle avait crié. Seeley s'avança lentement vers elle.

- Écoute… Peu importe ce que c'est, tu n'as pas à t'en cacher, ou à en avoir honte. J'ai déjà eu des dettes de jeu, tu sais. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais ça m'est arrivé. Jared a des problèmes d'alcool, tu le sais ça ? Alors tu ne serais pas la première de la famille à qui ça arriverait…

Theodora les regarda à tour de rôle, les dents serrées.

- Maman buvait, vous le saviez, ça ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent, surpris, puis tournèrent à nouveau leur regard vers elle et Seeley secoua négativement la tête.

- Elle a eu des problèmes d'alcool pendant des années. Je me suis toujours juré de ne pas faire la même bêtise qu'elle, poursuivit Theodora. Alors non, ce n'est ni une dette de jeu, ni de drogue ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

Les deux hommes eurent intérieurement un soupir de soulagement.

- Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, Théo, lui dit alors Jared. À deux, nous pourrons te venir en aide !

Theodora sembla hésiter, puis elle lâcha un profond soupir et les entraîna à l'extérieur, sur la galerie arrière. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Si jamais vous mentionnez quoi que ce soit de ce que je vais vous dire à maman, leur dit-elle enfin, je vous jure que je vous tue.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête. Theodora poursuivit :

- L'homme que tu as vu, dit-elle en s'adressant à Jared, s'appelle Jacob Donovan. Sa mère, Stella Frances Donovan, était la propriétaire de cette maison. Il y a plusieurs années déjà, elle a engagé maman comme aide-ménagère, pour faire l'entretien des chambres qu'elle louait aux touristes. Elles se sont liées d'amitié, toutes les deux. C'était une amitié du genre qu'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Maman et moi avons fini par emménager ici, avec elle. Nous l'aidions pour l'entretien, la préparation des repas… Stella était déjà malade quand nous sommes emménagées. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle nous avait engagées au départ. Elle souffrait de sclérose en plaques. Au fil du temps, son état s'est détérioré. Elle est décédée il y a sept ans. Dans son testament, elle léguait tous ses biens et sa maison à son fils unique, Jacob. Elle avait cependant averti maman que ce legs comportait une clause qui nous permettrait, à maman et à moi, de vivre dans la maison sa vie durant. Jacob serait propriétaire, mais nous y aurions un droit d'habitation.

- Voilà donc pourquoi vous vivez encore ici aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Jared.

- Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il semble que c'était bien là les volontés de Stella. Mais Jacob ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour nous jeter dehors.

- Mais si le testament mentionne un droit d'habitation, il ne peut rien faire ! s'exclama Seeley.

- Stella croyait nous léguer un droit d'habitation à vie. Le testament, lui, mentionne un droit d'habitation de deux ans.

- Donc, résuma Jared, voilà presque deux ans que votre droit s'est éteint…

- Maman est malade depuis des années. Son premier cancer est apparu alors que Stella était encore en vie. Mais lorsque Jacob est venu, il y a cinq ans, m'annoncer qu'on devait quitter la maison, je savais que maman n'aurait pas la force de vivre un autre déménagement. Nous avons vécu dans tellement d'endroits différents, déménagé un nombre incalculable de fois… Ici, pour la première fois de sa vie, je sentais qu'elle était à sa place. Chez elle. À la maison.

- Combien tu le payes ? lui demanda alors Seeley qui avait tout compris.

- Je le paye avec ce que je peux trouver, lui répondit-elle en tournant son regard vers la plage où Parker et Clara couraient toujours avec leur cerf-volant. Il me demande mille cinq cent dollars par mois.

Les deux frères eurent l'impression qu'on leur avait arraché les bras.

- Mille cinq cent dollars par mois ? explosa Seeley. Mais comment tu arrives à payer ça ? Tu le fais depuis cinq ans ?

- Tant que je paie, poursuivit Theodora, il se tait. Au fond, ça l'arrange, de cette manière il n'a pas à entretenir la maison, à louer les chambres…

- Et depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as rien dit à maman ? lui demanda Jared.

- Je vous l'ai dit : vous lui dites quoi que ce soit, et je vous jure que je vous arrache la tête. Et bien d'autres choses encore…

Les trois frères et sœur demeurèrent sur la galerie, un peu peinards. Seeley sentait la révolte monter en lui. Jared était désemparé.

- Très bien, finit par dire Seeley. Tu n'as pas de quoi le payer ce mois-ci ? Je m'en charge.

- Non ! s'exclama Theodora. Pas question. Je me suis toujours débrouillée, je ne veux pas que tu commences à me faire la charité.

- Alors dis-toi que je le fais pour maman, si ça peut te faire plaisir !

- Non ! C'est non négociable !

- Et tu crois que trois jours de délai c'est assez pour trouver mille cinq cent dollars ? lui demanda Jared. Tu crois trouver ça d'ici lundi ? Mais avec quoi penses-tu pouvoir le payer ?

- Je me suis arrangée avec Donovan.

- Et quel type d'arrangement vous avez fait ? lui demanda Seeley, suspicieux.

- Du genre qui m'a sauvé la mise bien des fois.

Seeley et Jared la regardèrent un moment, puis Seeley ferma les yeux.

- Jure-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! lui dit alors Jared, désespéré.

Theodora ne répondit pas.

- Théo ! continua Jared. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait une chose pareille !

La jeune femme resta muette.

- Non ! reprit Seeley. C'est hors de question ! S'il faut que je t'attache, je le ferai, mais pas question que tu ailles régler tes comptes de cette façon !

- Seeley…

- Non, Teddy, je ne le permettrai pas !

- Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule et je continuerai très bien à le faire ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous tombez soudainement du ciel qu'on vous demande quoi que ce soit !

- C'est de la prostitution, Teddy !

Le mot seul avait fait déborder le vase. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

- Si ça permet à maman de rester ici un mois de plus, lui répondit-elle, eh bien c'est un sacrifice que je suis prête à faire !

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, terriblement désolés.

- Alors tu l'as déjà fait ? lui demanda Jared.

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Teddy… finit par lui dire Seeley d'une voix calme. Laisse-nous te venir en aide. On ne te laissera pas tomber, fais-nous confiance. Si tu tiens à nous rembourser absolument, tu le feras. Mais ça t'accordera un délai pour souffler un peu. Je t'en prie, accepte mon offre.

Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, mais un cri lointain venant de la plage attira son attention. Parker et Clara riaient aux éclats et couraient dans le sable. Theodora ferma les yeux, puis tourna finalement la tête vers ses deux frères.

- C'est d'accord, finit-elle par dire. J'accepte ton offre, mais pour ce mois-ci seulement. Et je te rembourserai.

Seeley et Jared eurent l'impression qu'un éléphant était descendu de leurs épaules. Seeley hocha la tête lentement, soulagé. Il mit la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et la regarda longuement dans les yeux. Lui qui croyait avoir été blessé et abandonné, lui qui croyait que Theodora avait eu la jeunesse dorée dont il avait toujours rêvé, il réalisait que l'histoire n'était pas aussi simple qu'il ne l'avait crue au départ. Il sentait également qu'il lui manquait encore plusieurs pièces du puzzle. Regardant sa sœur dans les yeux, il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle se laissa faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam ! Un autre chapitre de terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Maintenant, en attendant le prochain chapitre, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...<strong>


	11. Deux glaces au chocolat

**Bonsoiiiiiir ! Alors ce soir, un mini chapitre ! C'est simplement parce que je voulais le détacher du chapitre précédent (puisqu'on n'est pas du tout dans la même ambiance) mais également du prochain pour, enfin un peu, les mêmes raisons. Fans de BB, bon appétit !**

* * *

><p>- Booth, je ne suis pas certaine qu'une telle quantité de chocolat soit appropriée pour des enfants de cet âge…<p>

Ils n'avaient pas encore touché à leur crème glacée, mais déjà les enfants couraient déjà dans tous les sens.

- Ça fait partie du jeu, Bones ! Ils n'ont même pas dix ans ! Alors s'ils ne profitent pas pleinement d'une bonne crème glacée maintenant, quand auront-ils le bonheur de le faire ?

Seeley comprit au regard qu'elle lui lança que sa partenaire n'avait rien compris à son argument.

- Peu importe ! ajouta-t-il en s'assoyant à la table de pique-nique qui se trouvait devant la crèmerie, l'important est qu'ils puissent profiter de leur enfance. Manger une crème glacée sur la rue à Nags Head fait partie des expériences d'enfance qu'ils se doivent de vivre ! Quand ils seront grands, ils se souviendront d'avoir mangé une glace au chocolat entre cousins !

Parker et Clara prirent place à table avec Booth et Brennan. Clara se colla contre son oncle alors que Parker se glissa aux côté de Bones. Booth leur donna à tous les deux un cornet de crème glacée au chocolat et les deux enfants se firent immédiatement silencieux.

- Un tel apport de sucre, poursuivit Brennan, va très certainement créer chez eux un état d'euphorie passagère. Disons plutôt… une surexcitation momentanée.

- Ah ha ! Tu l'as dit, Bones ! Un état _passager_…

- Tu savais qu'un excès de sucre peut favoriser le développement de champignons intestinaux, de bactéries ou même de cellules cancéreuses ?

- Bones ! s'exclama Booth alors qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ne brise pas le moment… Ce n'est pas une crème glacée qui va les tuer, je te le promets !

Ce fut à ce moment que la petite Clara leva la tête.

- Des champignons ? demanda-t-elle la bouche encore pleine de crème glacée. Dans ma crème glacée ?

- Mais non, Clara ! répondit Parker en levant les yeux vers elle. Pas dans ta crème glacée. Dans nos intestins !

Les yeux de la petite fille devinrent ronds comme des billes, si bien que Booth se dut s'intervenir.

- Aucun de vous n'aura de champignons dans le ventre ! Maintenant mangez et oubliez toute cette histoire !

Les deux enfants retournèrent à leur crème glacée, mais le regard de Clara ne sembla pas s'apaiser pour autant.

- Après notre crème glacée, finit par demander Parker, on peut aller se promener sur le quai ?

- Je te l'ai promis, Parks ! lui répondit son père. Alors oui, on va y aller. Mais avant, vous allez devoir aller vous laver le visage… Vous êtes pleins de chocolat, tous les deux !

Parker se leva d'un bond.

- J'y vais ! Je suis capable d'y aller tout seul !

Il rentra en un coup de vent dans la crèmerie, direction la toilette des hommes. Booth jeta un regard à Clara, puis à Brennan. Cette dernière ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion…

- Oh ! Si je comprends bien, tu veux insinuer que Clara ne devrait pas aller toute seule dans la toilette des femmes… finit-elle par dire en se levant. En bien, Clara, il est temps d'aller te laver le visage !

La petite fille avait littéralement une barbe chocolatée.

- Mais je ne suis même pas sale ! s'exclama Clara en signe de protestation.

Brennan insista tout de même et Clara finit par lui tendre la main. Toutes les deux disparurent dans la crèmerie, sous le regard attendri de Booth. Il songea que Brennan, malgré toutes ses inhabiletés sociales, ferait certainement une mère exemplaire. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la dame de la table voisine.

- Vous avez des enfants magnifiques ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Booth se retourna et mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Oh ! Merci, répondit-il. Mais la fillette est ma nièce, Clara, la fille de ma sœur. Nous la gardons pour la journée. Seul le garçon est bien mon fils. Il s'appelle Parker.

- Ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre, poursuivit la dame.

- Oui, répondit Seeley en riant, en fait je crois qu'ils s'adorent…

- Eh bien vous direz à votre sœur qu'elle a une fille magnifique ! Votre fils est un très beau garçon, également. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une si adorable famille !

- Je vous remercie.

- Il a les yeux de sa mère.

- Oui, en effet…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Booth pour réaliser que la dame ne pouvait pas parler de Rebecca…

Bones revint sur l'entrefaite, Clara marchant devant elle mais Parker la tenant par la main.

- Alors, papa, t'es prêt ? lui demanda Parker excité.

- Je vous suis ! répondit Booth en se levant.

Il salua une dernière fois la dame de la table voisine, puis agrippa Clara et la fit grimper sur son dos. Bien agrippée à sa monture, la petite fille se mit à rire. Booth galopa un peu, puis suivit Brennan et Parker qui marchaient côte à côte et qui semblaient en pleine conversation. Booth se surprit à penser à quel point il aimerait que cette petite famille soit réellement la sienne...

* * *

><p>Le quai des pêcheurs, construit sur de hauts pilotis, était tout simplement magique. Alors que Parker et Clara tentaient de voir des poissons du haut de leur perchoir, Booth et Brennan profitaient de la tranquillité des lieux au coucher du soleil. Appuyés contre la rambarde, à côté des enfants, ils regardaient les vagues qui venaient tranquillement se fracasser contre les poteaux supportant le quai. L'endroit était très calme, presque désert. Booth songea qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce séjour à Nags Head avec son fils et avec Brennan. Ce petit voyage lui permettait de découvrir une Brennan différente de celle qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. La Brennan hors de son élément et de sa zone de confort n'était pas très différente de la Brennan qu'il connaissait… Mais il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de constater quelques légères différences qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Booth réalisait que plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il l'appréciait. Il avait en fait dépassé le stade de la simple appréciation depuis un bon moment déjà… Il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir chaque jour. C'était un sentiment étrange. C'était comme si il la connaissait par cœur, et pourtant elle réussissait toujours à le surprendre, et à lui faire voir un nouveau côté de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Décidément, cette femme était remplie de surprises…<p>

Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Brennan et avait peine à croire qu'elle partagerait son lit encore cette nuit… Décidément, sa tête avait beaucoup trop de temps libres ces jours-ci, et son imagination en profitait !

- Oncle Seeley…

La petite voix de Clara, qui était à ses côtés, vint mettre un frein à ses beaux rêves. Il se tourna vers la petite en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi.

- Oui, Clara ?

- Est-ce que grand-mère va mourir bientôt ?

Bang ! La question était tombée comme un coup de masse. Seeley prit une note mentale pour se rappeler de remercier Theodora d'avoir brillé par son absence au moment où sa fille posa cette question. Il décida de la jouer mollo.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda-t-il à la petite fille appuyée contre la rambarde du quai.

- Elle est presque toujours malade, maintenant.

Seeley posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa nièce.

- Je n'en sais rien, Clara. Personne ne peut savoir quand quelqu'un va mourir.

Clara sembla accepter cette réponse, et Seeley soupira de soulagement. Mais la petite fille avait décidé de ne pas en rester là.

- Tu sais, poursuivit Clara, avant, grand-mère venait souvent avec moi jouer sur la plage. Maintenant, je n'ai plus personne pour jouer avec moi.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Parker. Moi je suis là !

- Mais toi tu vas retourner à ta maison, expliqua la petite fille, et moi je vais rester ici.

- Mais on reviendra vous visiter, insista Parker, pas vrai papa ?

Seeley sourit. Son fils était adorable.

- Bien sûr, Parker, bien sûr.

- Pour de vrai, oncle Seeley ? s'exclama la fillette en levant les yeux vers lui. Parker et toi vous reviendrez jouer avec moi ? Et tante Tempe aussi ?

Booth croisa les doigts pour que Brennan ne vienne pas briser les espoirs de la petite fille, entre autres en la corrigeant sur le lien qui les unissait.

- Certainement, Clara, répondit calmement Brennan. Moi aussi je reviendrai te voir.

Booth était aux anges.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Prochain chapitre... bientôt ?<strong>


	12. Cash, cabernet et cacahuètes

_Ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long, mais au lieu de vous faire attendre qu'il soit complètement terminé, j'ai préféré publier ce qui était déjà prêt. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Après un souper léger dans un resto de Nags Head, Seeley, Temperance, Parker et Clara profitèrent de la douceur de la soirée pour marcher dans les rues avant de rentrer à la maison. Lorsque la noirceur tomba, Seeley décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. À leur retour au bercail, les enfants se précipitèrent dans « leur » chambre et disparurent en un éclair. Booth et Brennan se retrouvèrent seuls et trouvèrent que la maison était bien calme. Johnny Cash chantait dans le salon. Personne en vue. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine : les restes d'un repas, de la vaisselle sale et une bouteille de vin rouge vide. La porte menant à la galerie arrière était ouverte, laissant entrer le bruit des vagues et le chant de deux chanteurs du dimanche... Les voix de Theodora et de Jared s'élevaient en un mélange de chant et de rires, suivant la chanson qui jouait au salon.<p>

_You say you're lookin' for someone__  
><em>_Who's never weak but always strong__  
><em>_To protect you and defend you__  
><em>_Whether you are right or wrong__  
><em>_Someone to open each and every door_

_But it ain't me, babe !_

_No, no, no, it ain't me, babe_

_It ain't me you're looking for, babe_

Ils trouvèrent Jared et Theodora assis sur la galerie, admirant les étoiles et les vagues. Coupes de vin à la main, une bouteille déjà bien entamée était déposée sur le sol entre leurs chaises. Par terre, des millions d'écales d'arachides formaient un tapis croustillant. Un bol encore plein de cacahuètes trônait près de la bouteille de vin. Tous les deux chantaient à tue tête.

- Johnny Cash et June Carter en personne, s'exclama Seeley en arrivant. Vous devriez penser à endisquer, les enfants.

- Hey ! les accueilla Jared en se retournant avec peine. Seeley ! Tempe ! Mais prenez une chaise !

Les deux nouveaux arrivants obéirent en riant, et prirent place dans deux chaises du côté de Theodora. Jared était décidément ivre. Son frère n'aimait pas vraiment le voir ainsi, mais il préféra se passer de commentaires, cherchant ainsi à éviter une querelle qui s'annonçait perdue d'avance…

- Théo, poursuivit Jared, je crois qu'on va manquer de vin !

- Il y en a encore plein l'armoire ! répondit sa sœur, aussi ivre que lui. Je te jure qu'on va perdre connaissance avant de manquer de vin !

- Hey Théo, poursuivit Jared, tu savais que je suis sorti avec Temperance, déjà ? C'était avant que Seeley se décide…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Theodora. Temperance est une fille beaucoup trop bien pour toi…

- C'est vrai ! Juré ! Je l'ai même embrassée le premier…

- Non, ça c'est faux, l'interrompit Brennan.

- Ah ha ! s'exclama Theodora. Je savais bien que tu n'étais qu'un menteur !

- C'est faux ? s'insurgea Jared en se tournant vers Brennan. Tu veux dire que tu couchais déjà avec mon frère quand on est sortis ensemble ?

- Non ! s'imposa Seeley. Jared, tu es vraiment trop saoul !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai, répondit Jared. Mais ce vin en valait vachement la peine…

Tous les quatre rirent de plus belle. Sans un mot de plus, Jared se leva et disparut dans la maison.

- Au fait, Teddy, lui dit alors Seeley, une dame à la crèmerie m'a demandé de te dire que tu avais une magnifique petite fille.

- Que veux-tu, répondit la jeune femme, c'est de famille les enfants laids ! Elle a tout hérité de sa mère, cette pauvre petite !

Son frère ne put s'empêcher de rire davantage.

- Alors son père devait être vraiment beau !

- Pas du tout, lui répondit-elle d'un air soudainement très sérieux. C'est le Saint Esprit.

Seeley se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Elle ne l'a jamais rencontré ? osa lui demander Brennan.

- Non, répondit rapidement Theodora. Et je jure devant dieu qu'elle ne le rencontrera jamais. Mais tu sais, Tempe, elle ne s'en portera pas plus mal. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et je vais t'avouer que ça ne me manque pas.

- Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandée qui il était, lui demanda Seeley curieux.

- Je te mentirais en te disant que je ne me suis jamais posé la question, poursuivit Theodora, et je l'ai déjà posée à maman, quand j'avais une dizaine d'années. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait évidemment qui il était, mais qu'il ne méritait pas d'être nommé comme étant mon père. Je n'ai jamais pu en savoir davantage. Je crois que j'ai fini par accepter cette réalité.

Jared revint sur cette entrefaite avec à la main deux coupes vides, un tire-bouchon et une nouvelle bouteille de vin.

- Jared… l'interrompit sa sœur alors qu'il emplissait les verres de tout le monde. Si je suis malade demain matin, je te _jure_ que c'est toi qui prendras soin de maman. Et encore mieux, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de Clara à son réveil…

- T'en fais pas ! lui répondit Jared alors qu'il faisait la distribution des verres. T'es encore une toute petite jeunesse, alors tu peux bien tolérer l'alcool ! Au fait, quel âge ça te fait, vingt-et-un ans tout juste ?

- _Très_ drôle…

- Allez… insista Jared, tu peux bien nous le dire ! T'es notre petite sœur, et on ne sait même pas quand il faut te fêter ! Si tu veux un gâteau pour tes vingt-deux ans, faut nous le dire !

Theodora leva les yeux au ciel alors que Seeley et Jared rigolaient de plus belle.

- J'aurai vingt-neuf ans cet automne petit malin, finit-elle par lâcher. Le vingt-cinq octobre, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Une cuvée 82 ! s'exclama le petit frère ivre. Une très bonne année…

Jared ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire alors que Theodora lui envoyait une tape sur l'épaule. Temperance comprit l'allusion quelques secondes en retard, et se joignit à eux dans leur rigolade. Seeley, lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Un projectile le força à revenir sur terre : Jared venait de lui lancer une cacahuète.

- Une arachide en échange tes pensées, lui dit-il en souriant à pleines dents.

La soirée se termina tard, sous les étoiles brillantes de ce début de juin. Tous les quatre discutèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et ce ne fut que lorsque Jared s'endormit dans sa chaise que Seeley se leva et décida d'aller dormir à son tour.

- Je te suis, lui dit Brennan.

Theodora se chargea d'apporter une couverture à Jared, qu'on laissa dormir dans sa chaise, sur la galerie. Alors que Temperance prenait la direction de la salle de bain de leur chambre, Seeley décida de faire un petit détour par la chambre où dormaient les enfants.

La chambre de Clara était peinte d'un doux vert et de teintes couleur crème. Des peluches trainaient un peu partout. La lampe de chevet était encore allumée, projetant des ombres sur les murs, et le lit était défait. Cependant, aucun enfant n'y dormait. Des couvertures avaient été retenues par des tiroirs et suspendues à l'aide du dossier de deux chaises. Parker et Clara étaient couchés sur le sol, en dessous de cette minuscule tente improvisée. La petite fille était vêtue d'un pyjama vert et dormait roulée en boule, tenant contre elle une peluche en forme de girafe. Parker était encore habillé et avait un bras passé derrière le cou de sa cousine. Il dormait allongé sur le dos, un livre de _Curious Georges_ ouvert à plat sur son ventre. Tous les deux s'étaient probablement endormis au beau milieu de l'histoire, songea Seeley. La journée avait été bien remplie pour ces deux petits mousses… Booth s'approcha d'eux et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Il se serait sûrement bien entendu avec sa petite sœur, s'il l'avait connue enfant. Il espérait en fait qu'ils auraient pu partager le même genre de complicité, tous les deux. Mais il ne le saurait jamais. Toutes ces années leur avaient été volées, et malheureusement, elles ne pourraient jamais leur être rendues. Il remonta la légère couverture qui couvrait les enfants, puis éteignit la lampe de chevet. Avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux petits qui dormaient. Il songea à quel point il était content pour eux. Ils vivaient une enfance heureuse, que ni lui, ni son frère, ni sa sœur ne connaîtraient jamais. Il soupira en se disant que si son père n'avait pas été aussi lâche, tout aurait été tellement différent…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Temperance sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Booth assis sur le rebord du lit. Il ne disait rien et fixait le vide droit devant lui. Elle s'en approcha lentement, mais il ne bougea pas davantage.<p>

- Booth ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il sembla sortir de la lune.

- Oui, oui. Tout va bien.

- Booth, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne ayant les plus grandes aptitudes à évaluer les tensions personnelles et sociales, mais je sais pertinemment que quelque chose te tracasse…

- C'est juste que je réalise que… que la vie de ma mère a été bien différente de celle que je croyais. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle nous avait abandonnés pour vivre une vie meilleure. Que cette vie meilleure avait été ailleurs, sans Jared et moi. Je croyais qu'elle s'était créé une nouvelle famille, et qu'elle était plus heureuse avec elle qu'elle ne l'avait été avec nous. Je réalise maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai l'impression de perdre ce que je croyais être mes repères. Ce que je tenais pour des certitudes n'étaient que des inventions de mon esprit.

Brennan se sentait impuissante, comme toujours en ce genre de situation. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'Angela soit là. C'était le genre de chose pour laquelle elle était douée. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de poser sa main sur le dos de son partenaire, qui tourna alors son regard vers elle.

- Je crois qu'elles ont vécu l'enfer, Bones. J'ai l'impression que ma mère a dû faire un tas de trucs pour se tirer du pétrin…

- Booth… je crois que tu devrais arrêter de brasser le passé. Le présent, et surtout le futur, son bien assez chargés pour que tu t'attardes à des événements auxquels tu ne pourras malheureusement rien changer. Pour l'instant, ta mère est dans une chambre au bout du corridor, et elle a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de chacun d'entre vous.

Brennan sentit les yeux de Booth qui plongeaient dans les siens. Alors que la main qu'elle avait placée sur son dos se déplaçait vers son épaule, il prit sa main libre dans la sienne.

- Merci, Bones. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Elle hocha la tête. Tout était parait.

* * *

><p>Temperance s'éveilla avec un sentiment de bien être général. Il faisait chaud, mais c'était une chaleur agréable. Il faisait encore nuit, mais quelque chose l'avait réveillée… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux, mais son esprit était sorti du sommeil. Elle tenta de se retourner, puis sentit que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Bougeant son bras le long de son corps, elle sentit une masse qui pesait sur elle. Elle sentit alors un souffle contre sa nuque. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit que Booth l'avait agrippée dans son sommeil. Collé contre son dos, il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et la retenait fermement contre lui. Elle songea qu'elle devrait se dégager, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Elle tenta de replonger dans le sommeil, mais une voix la réveilla définitivement.<p>

- Bones…

La voix avait été chuchotée, mais ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main sur son épaule qu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Parker se tenait debout devant elle, près du lit.

- Parker ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, et je n'arrive pas à réveiller papa. Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous ?

Brennan songea à réveiller Booth, mais elle redoutait le moment où il réaliserait l'incongruité de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Mieux valait laisser filer la nuit. Booth finirait nécessairement par se retourner, et il était fort probable qu'il l'ait lâchée avant le matin.

- Bien sûr, Parker, lui dit-elle alors. Allez, grimpe.

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que le petit garçon retourne trouver son père, elle fut surprise de le voir s'allonger près d'elle. Se couchant sur le côté, Parker colla son dos contre elle et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Prise en sandwich entre le père et le fils Booth, Brennan sentit bien vite le sommeil la gagner de plus belle…

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ça vous plait toujours ? J'ai lancé une perche, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un le remarquera... Je sème de petits cailloux de réponse, et d'autres révélations sont encore à venir pour la famille Booth... et aussi pour Temperance et Seeley ! Alors profitez de la musique de Johnny Cash et j'essaie de publier la suite bientôt, bientôt... !<em>


	13. Little Booth

**Quand on est en feu, ON EST EN FEU ! Voici la suite promise hier. Faut croire que vos reviews m'ont donné l'inspiration nécessaire pour un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que vous serez encore nombreux à me lire...**

* * *

><p><em>En rentrant de l'école, les garçons avaient fait leurs devoirs, comme de coutume. C'était la règle numéro un dans la maison : l'école avant tout. Ils avaient dévoré leurs sandwichs grillés au fromage et leurs verres de lait comme s'il avait s'agit d'un véritable festin. Après le repas, ils avaient eu la permission d'aller jouer avec leurs copains. Seeley avait emmené son petit frère avec lui, comme d'habitude. Il veillait sur lui comme un véritable ange gardien. Tous les deux avaient enfourché leurs vélos et avaient rapidement disparu au coin de la rue. La vaisselle était encore dans l'évier lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Trois petits coups frappés avec énergie. <em>

_La visite était rare chez les Booth, aussi Hank redouta-t-il que ses petits-fils aient fait quelque bêtise. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir de la cuisine qu'on frappa à nouveau. Le vieil homme ronchonna. _

_- Ça va, j'arrive ! Y'a pas le feu ! _

_Il ouvrit la porte toute grande, un linge à vaisselle encore à la main. La vision qui s'offrit alors à lui le figea littéralement sur place. _

_- Bonjour Hank._

_Il dévisagea le visiteur quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre._

_- Bonjour Anne…_

* * *

><p>Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le nez de Booth et le forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveil et s'en voulut presque aussitôt : il était beaucoup trop tôt pour être réveillé. Le lit était l'un des plus confortables dans lesquels il avait dormi depuis longtemps. Les yeux mi-clos, il n'entendant que le bruit des vagues à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. Le parfum de Bones flottait dans l'air. Il décida de refermer les yeux en espérant se rendormir aussitôt. Il y était presque parvenu lorsqu'il réalisa que bon bras gauche était engourdi. Il voulut le bouger, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il se tourna légèrement et réalisa que Brennan était encore endormie, allongée sur le côté, et qu'il avait passé son bras sous son corps délicat. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui envahit immédiatement son visage. Un léger ronflement attira alors son attention, et il réalisa que Bones et lui n'étaient pas seuls… Couché contre la poitrine de sa partenaire, Parker dormait d'un repos paisible. L'image était angélique : son fils était allongé tout contre Brennan et celle-ci le retenait doucement de son bras droit. Booth les regarda longuement et prit une photographie mentale de cette image. Il n'était certainement pas prêt de l'oublier. Il souriant encore lorsqu'il vit que Brennan avait tourné la tête vers lui et l'observait de ses grands yeux azur. Il aurait dû être mal à l'aise, mais il n'en était rien. Elle était adorable. Ses yeux étaient encore embrumés par le sommeil, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu si belle.<p>

- Salut, lui souffla-t-il en un murmure.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que Parker fait ici ?

- Il avait fait un cauchemar, et il n'a pas réussi à te réveiller.

- Il faut croire que j'étais très confortable…

Elle lui sourit. Il crut que son cœur allait flancher.

- Rendors-toi, lui murmura-t-il, il est encore tôt.

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna, puis ferma les yeux. Il se tourna vers elle et se colla contre son dos. Elle ne dit rien. Il osa passer son bras droit autour de sa taille, et fut surpris lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Elle bougea un peu et ses longs cheveux châtains vinrent chatouiller son visage. Booth sourit davantage et le sommeil vint enfin.

Ce fut Parker qui les réveilla, quelques heures plus tard. Lorsque Booth ouvrit les yeux, son fils sautillait à genoux sur le lit, entre Brennan et lui.

- Papa, est-ce qu'on pourra aller jouer sur la plage ce matin ? S'il te plaîîîîît….

- Bon matin, Parker… répondit Booth encore à moitié endormi.

Il remarqua qu'à ses côtés, Brennan avait également été réveillée par le garçon.

- Alors, est-ce qu'on pourra aller sur la plage ? insista son fils.

- Parker, laisse-nous nous réveiller un peu. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir si Clara est debout ? Ensuite, descendez et j'irai vous faire à déjeuner…

Parker partit comme une flèche et disparut. Booth s'assied dans le lit et se frotta les yeux. Le conte de fées était bel et bien terminé… Il se tourna vers Bones, navré.

- Désolé pour le réveil brutal, lui dit-il. Je crois que je vais descendre…

Brennan hocha la tête, compréhensive, mais ne dit pas un mot. Booth se leva avec peine et disparut à son tour.

Seule dans le grand lit maintenant vide, Brennan fixait le plafond. Elle était encore incertaine par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Elle se surprit même à songer que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour finalement se lever à son tour. Elle sauta dans la douche, se disant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle s'habilla rapidement puis sortit dans le corridor sans même se sécher les cheveux. En passant la porte de la chambre, elle faillit se frapper à Theodora qui arrivait, les bras chargés de draps.

- Woa ! s'exclama Theo. Désolée docteur Brennan, vous descendiez déjeuner ? Seeley est déjà en bas avec les enfants.

- Vous êtes dans le grand ménage ce matin ? lui demanda alors Brennan.

- Maman est dans le bain, alors j'en profite pour changer ses draps. Comme elle passe ses journées au lit, j'essaie de changer ses draps tous les jours.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Theodora la regarda, surprise.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, ce n'est pas de refus.

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans la chambre d'Anne Tanner-Booth et commencèrent à faire le lit.

- Vous faites vraiment ça tous les matins ? demanda Brennan à Theodora alors qu'elles retiraient la literie de la veille.

- Oui. J'en profite habituellement quand elle est dans le bain. Ça la calme, et ça me permet d'aérer ça chambre. L'air devient rapidement très chargé quand elle y passe la journée…

Brennan hocha la tête en signe de respect. Elle songea que même dans les meilleurs hôpitaux, Anne ne recevrait pas meilleurs soins.

- Cessons toutes ces politesses, voulez-vous ? lui demanda alors Theodora. Vous voudriez bien me tutoyer ? À entendre des « vous » à longueur de journée, j'ai toujours l'impression que vous vous adressez à ma mère… Et Theodora, c'est tellement long ! Theo ou encore Teddy fera très bien l'affaire…

Brennan lui sourit.

- Seulement si vous consentez à faire de même avec moi.

- Marché conclu, lui répondit Theodora. De toute façon, je crois que j'ai échappé quelques « Tempe » hier soir…

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire.

Elles terminaient à peine de faire le lit que Seeley entra dans la chambre.

- Teddy, tu es demandée au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai fait des pancakes pour les enfants, mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas doué, ils te réclament. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de plus que moi, mais Clara, Parker et Jared font la grève et réclament ta cuisine.

Theodora explosa de rire.

- C'est à se demander qui est le plus jeune des trois… répondit-elle. Très bien. Si tu peux rester et aider maman à se remettre au lit après son bain, je descends.

- Si c'est la maisonnée toute entière qui le demande, s'inclina Seeley.

Theodora quitta la pièce, mais s'arrêta dans le cadre de porte.

- Tempe, tu m'accompagnes ?

Brennan lui sourit, puis jeta un regard à Booth. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, l'incitant à descendre. Elle suivit donc Theodora et toutes les deux disparurent dans le corridor.

Seeley s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, et y frappa quelques petits coups.

- Maman ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, Seeley. Peux-tu dire à Teddy que je suis prête à sortir ?

- Ça te va si je viens te donner un coup de main ? Teddy est en bas avec les trois enfants…

- Entre.

Seeley poussa lentement la porte. Sa mère était encore dans le bain. Les os de ses épaules étaient saillants ; elle était maigre à faire peur. Il saisit une serviette qu'il posa sur le rebord du bain, et une autre qu'il déplia pour accueillir sa mère. Il lui tendit le bras et l'aida à se lever, puis lui passa la serviette autour du corps. Teddy avait déjà préparé des vêtements qu'elle avait posés sur le comptoir. Une fois sa mère séchée, Seeley l'aida à enfiler le pantalon de coton, la camisole et la veste qui l'attendaient. Chaque mouvement semblait pour elle un effort surhumain, mais jamais elle ne se plaignit. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Seeley vit qu'elle était épuisée.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu veux descendre ou préfères-tu te remettre au lit ?

Sa mère ferma les yeux, et il comprit.

- Aide-moi, s'il te plait.

Elle lui tendit le bras, mais au lieu de l'aider à marcher, Seeley passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos, puis la souleva de terre. Il avait l'impression que même Parker aurait été plus lourd. Sa mère se mit à rire doucement alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à son lit. Il la déposa avec toute la délicatesse du monde, puis s'assied auprès d'elle. Elle lui sourit, et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Merci, lui dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Maman ? lui demanda-t-il. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant.

- Tout ce que tu veux, lui répondit-elle néanmoins.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ?

- Menti à qui ? Seeley, pardonne-moi. Je crois que je suis trop fatiguée. Je ne te suis pas…

- À Teddy. Je ne suis pas dupe, maman. Le calcul n'est pas bien difficile à faire… Et à nous côtoyer, elle finira bien par le découvrir tôt ou tard ! Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de lui dire qui est son père ?

* * *

><p><em>- Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ?<em>

_Le vieil homme avait parlé d'un ton à la fois sévère et compatissant. _

_- J'en sais rien, répondit la femme. J'espérais pouvoir les prendre avec moi, mais ma situation ne s'est pas améliorée comme je l'aurais souhaité. _

_Hank hocha lentement la tête. _

_- Si mon fils n'avait pas été un tel lâche… _

_- Hank, laissez tomber. Lui en vouloir ne nous mènera à rien. Il faut simplement que je trouve un moyen de retomber sur mes pieds._

_- Tu manges un peu, au moins ? _

_- J'essaie. Je n'ai pas trop le choix… Pour l'instant, je vis dans un motel. C'est pas le grand luxe, mais au moins c'est chauffé._

_- Anne… tu ne peux pas amener les garçons vivre dans une chambre de motel. Ils vont à l'école, ils ont besoin de stabilité…_

_- Je sais. Je sais… Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez de prendre soin d'eux ainsi. Ils me manquent tant ! _

_- Tu pourrais passer les voir, tu sais._

_- Non. J'aime mieux leur éviter cette peine. Que pourrais-je leur dire ? Que je ne peux pas les prendre avec moi ? Ce serait leur briser le cœur davantage. Non, avant de les reprendre, il faut que je trouve du travail, un endroit où vivre… _

_- Le travail, c'est pas ça qui manque._

_- Pour une femme comme moi ? Je suis désolée, Hank, mais je suis pas mal hypothéquée. Vous engageriez une femme comme moi ? _

_Le vieil homme dut acquiescer. Elle avait raison. _

_- Va faire un tour du côté de Harley street. Il y a une usine de chaussures, là-bas. J'ai un vieil ami à moi qui y travaille, Frank Donner. Il te trouvera peut-être quelque chose. _

_Anne hocha la tête en silence, puis se leva lentement de table._

_- Je me demandais… osa-t-elle. _

_Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en demander davantage. Le vieillard avait tout compris._

_- Non. Les garçons, ça va, je les garde. Mais du reste, c'est non. _

_- Je vous en prie, Hank ! Seulement pour quelques semaines, le temps que je trouve quelque chose… _

_- Je ne saurais pas quoi en faire ! _

_- Mais vous faites un travail fantastique avec Seeley et Jared ! _

_- Anne ! C'est un bébé. Elle n'a que sept mois ! Je ne saurais pas quoi faire avec elle !_

_- Mais Teddy est une enfant facile, vous verrez ! Un bébé adorable ! Et je suis certaine que ses frères vont l'adorer…_

_- Anne, c'est non. Je garde les garçons le temps qu'il faudra, mais la fille, je ne peux pas. _

_- Mais c'est votre petite-fille ! Je vous en prie !_

_Hank jeta un regard au bébé qui babillait dans le couffin, par terre, à côté de la table. Anne avait raison, c'était une enfant adorable. Elle le fixa de ses profonds yeux noirs, et le vieil homme y vit une énorme ressemblance avec ses petits-fils. _

_- Elle ressemble à Joseph, dit-il à Anne sans quitter le bébé des yeux._

_- Je sais. _

_- Les garçons restent ici. Tu repasseras les chercher quand tu te seras trouvé un endroit pour les accueillir. Je ne leur dirai pas que tu es passée. _

_- Et pour Teddy ?_

_- Je ne peux pas. Je regrette._

_Anne soupira, puis attrapa le couffin. Elle hocha la tête. _

_- Je vous enverrai de l'argent, dit-elle d'un air sérieux. Au moins de quoi payer un peu d'épicerie… _

_- Commence donc par nourrir celle-là, lui répondit Hank en montrant Teddy d'un coup de tête. _

_Anne hocha lentement la tête. Hank la raccompagna à la porte. _

_- Prenez soin de mes garçons, Hank. _

_- Et toi prends soin de ma petite-fille. C'est la seule que j'ai, après tout. Et très probablement la seule que j'aurai jamais ! _

_Il posa sa lourde main sur la tête du bébé qui lui répondit par un large sourire._

_- Sept mois seulement et cette enfant sourit tout le temps, réfléchit Hank à voix haute. C'est à se demander d'où elle tient ça ! C'est pas son côté Booth, c'est certain… _

_- C'est pas son côté Tanner non plus… répondit nonchalamment Anne en haussant les épaules. _

_- Bonne chance, Anne. À bientôt._

_- Merci Hank. Pour tout. Du fond du cœur. _

_La femme partit, emportant avec elle le couffin et le bébé. Hank les regarda s'éloigner avec nostalgie. _

_- Au revoir, ma petite Teddy Booth…_

* * *

><p><strong>Allez, vous savez que je carbure aux reviews ! )<strong>


	14. 11 mai 1982, la vraie histoire

**Désolée pour le délai ! En espérant que vous continuerez à apprécier. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, vos commentaires sont extraordinaires !**

* * *

><p><em>Anne n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à agir sur un coup de tête. Chacune de ses décisions était habituellement bien pesée et songée dix fois plutôt qu'une. Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était pareil. Elle venait de prendre la plus grave décision de toute son existence. Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de faire une chose pareille. Pourtant, elle était bien là, seule dans leur chambre, en train de remplir une valise de tout ce qu'elle possédait. Elle n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie pour apporter autre chose. Elle devait faire vite. Les garçons étaient endormis, et elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Bientôt, Joseph aurait dépensé tout ce qu'il avait à la taverne. Bientôt, il devrait se résigner à rentrer à la maison. Bientôt, il trouverait son repas froid sur la table. Bientôt, il verrait les tiroirs vidés et les vêtements oubliés sur le lit. Bientôt, il la chercherait partout. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus là. Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir emmener les garçons avec elle. Mais où aurait-elle pu les emmener ? Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait. Loin. C'était la seule chose qui importait. Le plus loin possible. Là où il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher. Elle reviendrait chercher les petits. Plus tard. Quand elle serait en sécurité. <em>

_Sa minuscule valise emplie du peu qu'elle possédait, Anne sortit de la chambre. Son cœur de mère lui criait d'aller voir les garçons, d'aller jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ses petits anges endormis. Mais aller les voir voudrait peut-être dire flancher, et ne pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle erreur. À regret, elle prit la direction de l'escalier. Elle le descendit presque en le déboulant, traversa la cuisine sans même s'arrêter, puis sortit sans fermer à clé. Elle descendit sur le trottoir et marcha à travers la nuit. Elle ne se retourna pas. Un seul regard en arrière serait de trop. Elle devait partir. Elle devait le faire. Sa vie n'était plus la seule qui était en jeu, maintenant… _

- J'étais enceinte de quatre mois lorsque je me suis enfuie. Je devais le faire. Joseph était devenu incontrôlable. Il me frappait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais enceinte pour la troisième fois, j'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre bébé. J'avais bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Puis un jour, Joseph m'a poussée dans l'escalier. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, et j'étais certaine à ce moment-là que je venais de faire une fausse couche. Mais quand on m'a dit, à l'hôpital, que mon bébé était bien accroché et encore en vie, j'ai réalisé qu'il avait envie de vivre. J'ai compris que mon bébé avait le droit de venir au monde, et de vivre une vie normale. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris la décision de partir. Je devais protéger mon bébé à naître. Alors un soir, j'ai couché mes garçons, j'ai fait ma valise et je suis partie.

Ses trois enfants assis au pied de son lit, Anne racontait son histoire comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Tous les tabous, tous les secrets semblaient tomber comme des dominos, chaque élément semblant en entraîner un autre.

- J'ai passé ma première semaine dans un motel miteux. J'étais effrayée. Je craignais sans cesse de voir Joseph défoncer la porte et me ramener de force à la maison. Je pensais sans arrêt à mes petits garçons que j'avais dû laisser derrière. Puis, est venu le jour où mes maigres économies se sont épuisées. J'ai trouvé un travail dans une petite épicerie, et j'ai pu me payer une chambre dans une pension pendant quelque temps. Mais je n'ai pas pu cacher ma grossesse à mes employeurs bien longtemps… J'ai accouché en octobre. Une magnifique petite fille en parfaite santé. Ma petite June. Elle était mon rayon de soleil dans un ciel qui m'avait semblé jusqu'alors si sombre. Un véritable cadeau du ciel. Une des infirmières de l'hôpital m'a alors suggéré de l'appeler Theodora. « Don de dieu ». C'est de là qu'est venu son prénom : Theodora June. Je lui ai donné mon nom de jeune fille, Tanner, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce père qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

Au pied du lit, Seeley, Jared et Theodora étaient silencieux comme des tombes. Qu'auraient-ils bien pu ajouter après un aveu pareil ?

- Je suis désolé… finit par lâcher Seeley à voix basse.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

- Désolé ? lui demanda sa sœur. Mais de quoi ?

- J'ai toujours pensé que maman était partie refaire sa vie ailleurs. Qu'elle avait choisi de vivre une vie meilleure, une vie sans nous. Je te voyais comme la représentation de cette vie, alors qu'elle nous avait laissés derrière. J'avais tort. Je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a pas eu une seule journée où je n'ai pas pensé à Jared et à toi. Pas une seule depuis près de trente ans.

Jared se leva d'un bond.

- Tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Si papa n'avait pas été si lâche, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

Sa mère secoua lentement la tête.

- Ne mets pas le blâme sur ton père alors qu'il n'est pas là pour te répondre. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Ton père était loin d'être un ange, mais il m'a donné ce que j'ai de plus précieux… vous trois !

Anne était fatiguée. Ses enfants pouvaient le voir sur son visage, l'entendre dans le ton de sa voix, le sentir dans la façon qu'elle avait de fermer les yeux un peu trop longtemps.

- Aujourd'hui, poursuivit-elle néanmoins, vous êtes ensemble. Tous les trois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, mais je me doute que c'est très peu. Je n'aurai pas pu passer autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu avec vous. C'est mon seul regret. Mais maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, promettez-moi de ne plus vous séparer. Promettez-moi de devenir une famille, de devenir cette famille que j'aurais tant voulu avoir.

Seeley posa sa main sur celle de sa mère, puis Theodora et Jared posèrent les siennes en pile par-dessus.

- On est déjà une famille, lui dit Jared d'une voix douce.

Le regard d'Anne passa sur chacun de ses enfants. Elle leur sourit doucement, hocha la tête, puis se laissa tomber contre son oreiller. Seeley s'étira délicatement et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>La soirée était belle. Alors que Theodora et Jared étaient restés à l'intérieur avec les enfants, Seeley et Temperance avaient décidé d'aller prendre l'air sur la plage. Ils avaient marché pendant un bon moment sur le sable, puis étaient revenus vers la maison et s'étaient assis sur la plage, regardant les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la noirceur du rivage. La nuit était chaude, et les étoiles semblaient être venues par centaines. Assis côte à côte, les deux partenaires profitaient pleinement du moment.<p>

- Nags Head est vraiment un endroit exceptionnel, lâcha Booth en fixant son regard sur l'horizon. Je n'en reviens pas que cette ville soit à quelques heures de route à peine de Washington et que je ne sois jamais venu.

- J'ai le souvenir d'avoir visité la ville, étant petite.

Booth se tourna vers Brennan. Les moments de son enfance qu'elle osait partager avec lui étaient très rares.

- On avait loué une maison sur la plage, poursuivit-elle. Plus petite que celle-ci, mais tout aussi magique. Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans. Je me souviens avoir fouillé la plage pendant des heures, à la recherche de fossiles et de coquillages. Je n'aimais pas trop aller me baigner parce que Russ s'amusait sans cesse à me faire croire que c'était la plage où avait eu lieu l'histoire de Jaws…

Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait l'entendre raconter des histoires comme celle-là. Elles lui permettaient de voir un côté de Brennan qu'il n'avait pas souvent la chance d'observer.

- Je suis bien content d'être venu ici, en fin de compte, lui dit Booth au bout d'un moment de silence.

Ce fut elle, cette fois, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je crois que les choses se placent doucement avec ma mère. Tout semble prendre sa place. L'entendre raconter son histoire me permet de mieux la comprendre.

- Et tu lui as pardonné ? osa lui demander Brennan.

- Plus je parle avec elle, et plus je réalise qu'elle n'a rien à se faire pardonner.

Brennan hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers l'océan.

- J'aurais aimé avoir ce genre de discussion avec ma mère, lui dit-elle. Même si mon père m'a expliqué le pourquoi de leur départ, j'aurais aimé entendre sa version de l'histoire à elle.

Booth osa se rapprocher doucement, eux qui étaient déjà côte à côte, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le laissa faire, et alla même jusqu'à se caler un peu plus contre lui.

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir, Bones. Vraiment content.

Il n'attendait d'elle aucune réponse, et pourtant il en obtint une.

- Je suis contente que tu m'aies invitée, Booth. Vraiment contente.

Booth ne put retenir un sourire qui envahit son visage tout entier. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et fixa à nouveau son regard dans l'infini des vagues.

* * *

><p>À leur retour dans la maison, Booth et Brennan la trouvèrent bien silencieuse. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures, et pourtant la résidence toute entière semblait sans vie. Alors que Brennan prenait le chemin de la douche, Seeley entreprit de trouver le reste de sa tribu. Il trouva Jared endormi dans son lit. Les derniers jours avaient été durs… Seeley avait l'impression qu'un tremblement de terre ne pourrait le réveiller. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, puis se rendit dans celle de Clara où il espérait trouver les enfants endormis à leur tour. Mais ni Parker, ni Clara ne s'y trouvait. Il trouva la porte de la chambre de Theodora entrouverte. Une fine lumière émanait de la pièce. Lorsqu'il y entra, Seeley trouva sa sœur et les enfants dans le lit. Theodora lisait à la lueur de la lampe de chevet, allongée sur le dos et appuyée contre des oreillers. À sa droite, collée contre elle mais lui tournant le dos, Clara dormait à poings fermés. De l'autre côté, Parker était aussi endormi, un bras passé autour du ventre de sa tante. En voyant entrer son frère, Theodora baissa son livre.<p>

- Salut, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Salut.

- Vous venez de rentrer ?

Seeley hocha la tête.

- Bones est sous la douche. Tu veux que je ramène les enfants dans la chambre de Clara ?

Theodora secoua négativement la tête.

- Laisse-les ici pour cette nuit, répondit-elle. Ils ne me dérangent pas. Ils voulaient une histoire, mais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'en connaître la fin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as lu ? demanda Seeley, curieux.

- Je ne lis pas les histoires, répondit Theodora, je les raconte…

Les souvenirs de Seeley lui firent faire un bond de trente-cinq ans en arrière. Il se revit, enfant, assis dans son lit, sa mère à ses côtés. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle connaissait toutes les histoires du monde. Jamais il ne l'avait vue ouvrir un livre pour lui. Elle racontait tout de mémoire, et semblait avoir un répertoire infini.

- J'adorais quand maman me racontait des histoires, dit-il à sa sœur.

- Elle a un réel don pour les raconter, poursuivit Theodora. On pourrait croire qu'elle y était ! J'appréciais tout particulièrement lorsqu'elle me racontait l'histoire…

- …du cheval de Troie !

Ils avaient parlé de concert. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient été élevés dans des milieux différents, et pourtant leur mère avait partagé avec chacun d'eux des moments privilégiés et si semblables.

- Bonne nuit, Seeley, lui dit alors Theodora.

- Bonne nuit Teddy, répondit Seeley en fermant doucement la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne nuit à tous ! Le décompte avant la fin de l'histoire est maintenant commencé, ne reste que quelques chapitres... Mais vos commentairesreviews/feed-backs/idées/etc sont toujours les bienvenus ! **


	15. Andante Cantabile

**Désolée pour le délai encore une fois trop long entre mes chapitres, mais cette fois ci c'est le site qui faisait des siennes et qui ne semblait pas vouloir que je publie... Le problème semblant désormais réglé, voici donc mon chapitre 15 ! Et un MERCI INFINIIIIII à tous ceux (celles) qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Je vous adore tous !**

* * *

><p>Booth s'éveilla avec le bruit de la pluie qui battait contre la fenêtre. Habituellement, les journées pluvieuses le rendaient maussade. Mais cette matin-là, le bruit des gouttelettes qui tombaient sur la galerie avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Il était couché sur le côté, faisant face aux portes françaises menant sur l'extérieur. Le ciel était gris, et l'orage ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Pourtant, Booth ne voyait pas le mauvais temps. Son regard et toutes ses pensées étaient tournés vers celle qui dormait tout près de lui. Allongée elle aussi sur le côté, elle lui faisait face alors que quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient. Booth ne put s'empêcher de dégager son visage de la couette rebelle qui était tombée pour lui chatouiller le nez. Elle était magnifique. Bon sang ! Mais quand oserait-il le lui avouer ? Il ne sut pas combien de temps il demeura ainsi, immobile, à la regarder dormir. Dehors, la pluie ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser de tomber. La journée s'annonçait maussade. Il sourit en pensant qu'en temps normal, il serait déjà debout et s'apprêterait à partir au travail. Mais il était plutôt dans une chambre magnifique, au bord de la mer, à regarder Temperance Brennan endormie à ses cotés. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre ! Quelle belle façon de passer un lundi matin pluvieux…<p>

Ce fut à ce moment que la réalité le frappa en plein visage. Lundi. C'était déjà le lundi. Il sursauta, se retourna vivement et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. 6h21. Teddy ne tarderait pas à rentrer du travail. C'était le jour fatidique. Lundi. Le jour où elle devait payer le loyer. Il allait se lever lorsqu'un mouvement provenant de derrière lui le força à se retourner.

- Booth ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Temperance était réveillée. Appuyée sur son coude droit, elle le regardait de ses yeux encore endormis.

- Ça va, lui répondit-il. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

Elle haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour interpréter les actions des autres, lui dit-elle simplement, mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas…

Seeley soupira. À quoi bon ? Il n'aimait pas avoir de secrets pour elle.

- Peux-tu occuper les enfants, ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il. Il y a des choses que je préférerais leur éviter de voir…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Seeley sortit dans le corridor, il lui sembla entendre un son qui ne lui était pas familier. Il descendit l'escalier lentement et en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ce fut en tournant le coin du salon qu'il la vit : Theodora était là, seule avec son violoncelle. L'instrument semblait avoir retrouvé une vie dont il avait trop longtemps été privé. Face à la fenêtre, Theodora était dans un autre monde. Elle jouait comme Seeley avait rarement entendu quelqu'un jouer. Il découvrait là une toute nouvelle facette de sa petite sœur. Il voyait pour la première fois un côté sensible et fragile chez elle, qui était habituellement forte, stoïque et inébranlable. Le son qui s'échappait du violoncelle était brisé, agonisant, mais à la fois tellement touchant et inaccessible…<p>

Theodora ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Booth en profita s'avancer et l'écouter jouer. Au moment où il allait s'asseoir sur le canapé, derrière elle, elle cessa de jouer net et se retourna.

- Désolé, lui dit Booth. N'arrête pas, c'était très beau.

- Je n'y avais pas touché depuis… je ne sais plus quand au juste !

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Tchaikovski. Andante cantabile.

Seeley sourit.

- C'est maman qui t'a appris ? osa-t-il lui demander.

- Le piano, c'est elle. J'ai changé pour le violoncelle quand j'avais quatorze ans. J'avais un enseignant de musique, il s'appelait Lenny Mercer, qui était très gentil avec moi. Il a fait des recommandations spéciales pour moi, afin que je puisse aller dans une école à concentration musicale. Ça a probablement été la seule chose stable dans ma vie pendant toutes les années où j'y suis allée.

- Tas un don, tu sais ?

Mais Theodora secoua la tête.

- J'aime ça, c'est tout.

- Eh bien tu devrais jouer plus souvent…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai déjà fait un album, tu sais ? Moins classique que du Tchaikovski, mais c'était quand même pas aussi progressif qu'Apocalyptica…

Elle souriait de nouveau.

- Et pourquoi as-tu tout arrêté ? osa lui demander Seeley.

- Maman est tombée malade… Et puis, tu connais la suite !

Seeley soupira. Il avait encore bien des choses à découvrir sur sa sœur…

- Joue encore, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle reprit son archet.

- Un demande spéciale ? lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Il lui sourit.

- Je ne connais pas le violoncelle…

Elle plaça son archet sur les cordes.

- Celle-là, tu la connais.

Dans sa chambre à l'étage, Anne avait d'abord cru à un rêve. Il y avait bien longtemps que Tchaikovski n'avait pas été entendu dans cette maison. Puis, ce fut lorsqu'elle entendit monter les premières notes de la suite numéro un pour violoncelle, de Bach, qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Teddy était de retour. Sa Teddy. Celle qu'elle avait connue jadis. Celle qui ne portait pas encore le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules. Se laissant bercer par les notes du magique instrument, Anne ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Assise dans le salon, Theodora commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle connaissait très bien Donovan. Les choses pourraient très bien dégénérer. Sa plus grande crainte était que sa mère apprenne tout leur petit manège. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Pas dans son état. Seeley était assis avec elle sur le sofa alors que Jared faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce. Brennan avait emmené les enfants jouer dans la chambre de Clara, et Seeley espérait qu'elle saurait les occuper assez longtemps pour les retenir à l'étage jusqu'au départ de Donovan. Ils virent la voiture tourner le coin de l'entrée à 8h30 très précisément. Theodora songea que lorsqu'il était question d'argent, Donovan était toujours à l'heure…<p>

Theodora sortit et dévala l'escalier extérieur, suivie de près par Seeley et Jared. La pluie tombait toujours. Donovan sortit de sa voiture et fut surpris de voir que la jeune femme n'était pas seule.

- Salut Theo, la narguant d'un air hautain. T'avais peur que j'te fasse du mal ? Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de t'équiper de tes deux gardes du corps, tu sais bien que je n'oserais jamais te toucher. Enfin, pas de cette façon…

- J'ai ton argent, lui dit-elle pour toute réponse.

- Dommage… lui répondit-il. Je commençais à apprécier nos petits arrangements.

Jared s'avança vers lui et lui jeta une enveloppe que Donovan attrapa de justesse.

- Maintenant, ajouta Seeley, tu peux partir.

Donovan était toujours près de sa voiture et prit le temps d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour compter les billets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

- Mille cinq cent dollars, lui dit Jared. Le compte y est. J'ai fait le total moi-même.

Donovan releva la tête et posa son regard sur la jeune femme.

- Bon sang, Theo, c'est quoi toute cette comédie ?

- T'as ce que tu voulais, lui répondit-elle, alors fiche le camp !

Donovan haussa les sourcils, et se retourna pour entrer dans sa voiture. Il s'arrêta au dernier instant et fit volte-face.

- J'espère que tu as commencé à te chercher une nouvelle maison, dit-il à Theodora. Parce que si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, je vais récupérer celle-ci le mois prochain…

Theodora secoua la tête.

- Et puis, va te faire voir !

Elle tourna les talons, monta l'escalier et disparut dans la maison, laissant ses frères seuls avec un Donovan au sourire plutôt fier. Aussitôt que Theo eut disparu, Seeley et Jared se jetèrent un regard mutuel qui voulait tout dire. Ils avancèrent d'un pas décidé en direction de Donovan, mais ce fut Jared qui fut le plus rapide. Il l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et l'appuya contre la portière de la voiture. Seeley eut tôt fait de le rejoindre.

- Tu sais, dit-il à Donovan, la femme qui vit dans cette maison, c'est notre mère.

- Et c'est désolant, poursuivit Jared, mais elle est très malade.

- Et on ne voudrait surtout pas qu'un imbécile dans ton genre vienne la perturber dans des moments aussi difficiles.

- Alors on va faire un marché avec toi : tu fous le camp et tu la laisses en paix.

Malgré les deux hommes qui le tenaient presque à la gorge, Donovan essayait de ne pas paraître impressionné.

- Vous croyez que j'ai peur de vous deux ? demanda-t-il aux frères Booth. J'ai cassé la gueule à bien des petits connards dans votre genre…

Jared et Seeley se regardèrent, puis tournèrent leurs regards à nouveau vers Donovan.

- T'as le choix, lui dit Seeley. Mais si jamais on te revoit dans le coin, non seulement on te casse la gueule, mais en plus je te fais coffrer. Alors pour aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire, on continuera de te payer le loyer, et tu recevras le montant exact, cash, le premier de chaque mois. Mais ne t'avise pas de revenir. On sait où te trouver au besoin.

Jared lâcha prise et libéra Donovan, qui ne bougea pas.

- Me faire coffrer ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu veux me faire arrêter ? Mais je suis dans mon droit ! Je loue cette maison, et c'est Theo qui n'arrive pas à payer le loyer ! Alors je vois mal comment tu pourrais m'envoyer à l'ombre…

- Incitation à la prostitution, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Seeley le regardait droit dans les yeux. Donovan haussa les épaules.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver, répondit-il. Ce serait la parole de Theodora contre la mienne…

Seeley s'approcha davantage, se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui.

- Mais tu ne voudrais pas te ramasser avec une telle accusation sur le dos. Et moi, ça me ferait plaisir d'aller te chercher un matin et de t'embarquer, encore en sous-vêtements, pour t'amener et t'interroger à ma guise pendant des heures. Crois-moi, t'as vraiment pas envie que ça t'arrive…

Donovan ne répondit pas, mais son regard de promena entre les deux frères. Il se retourna lentement et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Avant de monter à bord, il tourna la tête vers eux.

- 1 500 dollars par mois. Payable le premier, sans faute.

Seeley et Jared ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux.

- Fous le camp ! lui répondit simplement Jared.

Donovan monta dans sa voiture, recula et reprit la route. Seeley et Jared attendirent de la voir disparaître avant de remonter dans la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est pas encore fini, mais il en reste de moins en moins... En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !<strong>


	16. Clair de lune

**Je n'ai pas été trop longue, cette fois ! Wow c'est presque un record ! Message à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : JE VOUS ADORE !**

* * *

><p>La pluie n'avait pas cessé de toute la journée. Alors que Theodora était retournée travailler pour son quart du midi, le reste du clan Booth passait le temps comme il le pouvait. Jared s'était endormi dans un fauteuil, dans un coin du salon où Temperance lisait. Seeley ayant promis à sa sœur de préparer le dîner de leur mère, il s'affairait dans la cuisine. Parker arriva au bout d'un moment, portant dans ses mains un vieux jeu d'échecs qu'il venait de trouver dans l'armoire du salon.<p>

- Tu joues avec moi ? supplia-t-il son père en le fixant de ses petits yeux d'épagneul triste.

- Après le dîner, Parker, lui répondit Seeley. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Clara de jouer avec toi ?

- Elle ne sait pas jouer ! Et puis de toute façon, elle pratique son piano.

Les quelques notes qui s'élevaient depuis le salon trahissaient, effectivement, une répétition des plus sérieuses.

- Après le dîner, je t'enseignerai. C'est promis.

Parker quitta la cuisine, l'air misérable. Seeley retourna à ses fourneaux. Lorsque tout fut enfin prêt, il décida que pour aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient bien faire une exception et tous manger au salon.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres, il trouva le jeu d'échecs posé sur un banc, Parker assis par terre et en train d'affronter Brennan qui était assise en face de lui, mais sur un fauteuil. Clara avait délaissé le piano et s'était assise, elle aussi, sur le sol, entre son cousin et Bones. Le tableau était adorable. Parker était concentré à l'extrême alors que Brennan, en bon adversaire, attendait patiemment. La partie était inégale, et Booth savait que Brennan n'admettrait jamais de tricher pour laisser gagner un enfant. Si Parker voulait gagner, il devrait le faire loyalement. Le garçon tirait de l'arrière, Brennan lui ayant déjà dérobé plusieurs pièces. Mais Parker ne se décourageait pas, et toute son attention était fixée sur l'échiquier.

- Parker ? demanda Clara au bout d'un long moment.

- Pas maintenant Clara ! répliqua Parker. Laisse-moi me concentrer !

La petite poussa un soupir et Seeley se dit que la partie devait paraître bien longue pour une fillette aussi jeune. Malgré tout, Clara ne se laissa pas abattre et poursuivit de plus belle.

- Parker ? Tu as dit que le cavalier pouvait seulement faire des déplacements en forme de L, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui Clara ! répondit Parker exaspéré.

- Deux vers l'avant, puis une case de côté, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui !

Clara hocha la tête puis, sans laisser à Parker le temps de réagir, elle agrippa un de ses cavaliers qu'elle déplaça, venant faire tomber la reine de Brennan. Elle agrippa alors la pièce tombée et la tendit à Parker, incrédule, puis retourna son attention vers le jeu, attendant que Temperance joue à son tour.

Seeley déposa les assiettes de quiche sur la table du salon, et les enfants se jetèrent littéralement dessus.

- Doucement ! les gronda faussement Seeley.

Puis il se tourna vers Brennan.

- Tu surveilles les enfants un moment ? lui demanda-t-il. Je vais aller porter le dîner de maman.

- Je les surveille, répondit-elle. Tous les trois.

Elle lui sourit. Booth fut surpris de l'entendre faire de l'humour. Il monta donc à l'étage avec une dernière assiette.

Seeley trouva sa mère alitée, mais éveillée. Ses yeux étaient petits, mais son sourire toujours aussi grand. Elle était minuscule. Son teint était d'un blanc cadavérique. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et sans vie. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Anne Tanner-Booth qu'avait été auparavant sa mère. Mais qu'est-ce que la maladie avait fait à la femme, la mère, la grande pianiste qu'elle avait été ? Elle était méconnaissable. Bien sûr, son sourire était toujours là. Mais il n'était plus le même, lui non plus. Sa sincérité avait cédé sa place à la compassion. Elle ne souriait plus par bonheur. Elle souriait pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Parce que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait surmontées, malgré la maladie qui était littéralement en train de la bouffer de l'intérieur, Anne Tanner-Booth restait d'abord et avant tout une mère. Une mère qui ne voulait qu'une chose : le bonheur de ses enfants. Et comme elle savait que leur bonheur passait par sa propre santé, elle n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que de simuler une énergie qui l'avait quittée depuis fort longtemps.

- Salut mon grand…

Sa voix avait été rauque, presque d'un autre monde.

- Salut, lui répondit Seeley. Je t'apporte de quoi dîner.

Anne haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il prépara le plateau de service qu'il déposa sur ses jambes maigres.

- C'est Teddy qui t'a demandé de le préparer, pas vrai ?

- Elle m'a fait jurer de ne pas sortir d'ici tant que tu n'aurais pas mangé.

Sa mère eut un rictus, puis releva la tête. Seeley s'était assis sur le rebord du lit et caressait machinalement sa jambe à travers le coton de sa couverture.

- Si tu prends trois bouchées, lui murmura-t-il, je dirai à Teddy que tu as tout mangé.

Sa mère eut un rire léger.

- Si tu lui dis que j'ai tout mangé, alors elle saura que tu lui mens…

Ce fut à Seeley de sourire.

- Je vais mourir, Seeley.

Elle avait lâché cette phrase comme un boulet de canon. Elle allait mourir, il le savait. Mais l'entendre le dire lui était insupportable.

- Je sais, lui répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

- S'il y a une bonne chose au fait de savoir quand on va mourir, c'est qu'on peut regarder en arrière. Faire le bilan de sa vie, et voir quels ont été nos bons coups. Quels ont été les mauvais. Mais surtout, partager notre expérience avec les autres.

- Et que souhaites-tu ainsi me partager ? Quels sont les secrets de l'univers ?

- La laisse pas filer, Seeley. Parce qu'un beau matin, tu vas te réveiller, et réaliser qu'il est trop tard.

Seeley fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Mais Anne avait déjà tourné la tête. C'était terminé. Son esprit vagabond était déjà passé à autre chose.

- J'ai rêvé ou j'ai entendu Teddy qui jouait, tout à l'heure ?

Son fils lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné. Que sa fille avait bel et bien repris le violoncelle.

- C'est bien. C'est bien. La musique, c'est la seule chose qui soit réellement vraie dans la vie.

Seeley lui sourit.

- Tu sais, lui confia-t-il. Mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance sont lorsque je t'écoutais jouer, quand j'étais couché, le soir.

Anne ferma les yeux et sourit. Seeley sut à ce moment qu'elle était ailleurs. Qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre pour se retrouver devant son piano. Il la revoyait, le dos bien droit, les doigts caressant les délicates touches blanches et noires…

- Ça va me manquer, lui souffla sa mère. En fait, ça me manque déjà…

Seeley la regarda pendant ce qui parut être une éternité. Puis, sans l'avertir, il tassa le cabaret qui recouvrait les jambes de sa mère, passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière son dos, puis la souleva du lit. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, ne cessant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Ils longèrent le corridor puis descendirent lentement l'escalier. Le salon était silencieux. Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, les enfants étaient en train de terminer leur partie d'échecs avec Brennan, tout en grignotant leur quiche. Seeley traversa la pièce, sa mère toujours dans les bras, sous le regard ébahi de toute la maisonnée. Il finit par la déposer délicatement sur le banc du piano, et prit place à ses côtés, mais ses jambes orientées vers l'arrière. Anne hésita. Elle caressa tout d'abord l'immense instrument comme s'il avait s'agit d'un animal à fourrure. Elle en souleva le couvercle avec toutes les précautions du monde. Ses petits doigts noueux survolèrent enfin les touches, n'osant pas s'y poser. On aurait dit un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Il y avait tant à voir, tant à sentir, qu'elle ne savait plus par quoi commencer. Elle finit par appuyer lentement sur quelques touches, laissant entendre deux accords mélodiques. Puis elle enchaîna, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rondement. Les notes se succédaient, et c'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais arrêté. Debussy lui-même n'aurait pas si bien interprété ce doux _Clair de lune_. Seeley regardait jouer sa mère et de nouveau, il avait six ans. Elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était pour lui autrefois. La plus grande pianiste du monde.

Ses doigts s'entremêlaient sur les touches sans jamais se tromper. Tout semblait faire partie d'un tout indestructible : le rythme, les notes, les accords, les nuances… Seeley ferma les yeux. Sa mère était vraiment une pianiste extraordinaire, même si elle n'avait pas touché un piano depuis bien longtemps. Même si elle avait choisi de sacrifier son talent pour écrire des chansons redondantes pour des publicités. Anne était tellement absorbée par la musique, ne faisant qu'un avec le piano, qu'elle ne remarqua pas Theodora qui venait d'entrer. Dans le cadre de la porte, Seeley remarqua que sa petite sœur pleurait.

* * *

><p>La musique était revenue dans la maison de Nags Head. Alors que Seeley défaisait le lit et s'apprêtait à se coucher, il entendit Theodora qui s'était remise à jouer du violoncelle, à l'étage inférieur. La musique était assez lointaine et douce pour ne pas le déranger, mais simplement l'accompagner doucement vers le sommeil. Assis sur le rebord du lit, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce musique jouée par sa sœur. Il finit par se laisser tomber vers l'arrière, s'allongeant sur toute la largeur du lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. C'est là que le trouva Brennan à sa sortie de la salle de bain.<p>

- Tu as l'intention de dormir comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

Booth ouvrit un œil mais ne bougea pas.

- J'écoutais jouer Teddy, lui répondit-il simplement. On se croirait dans un film.

Brennan plissa le nez, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle contourna le lit et détacha ses cheveux.

- C'était bien, ce que tu as fait pour ta mère aujourd'hui.

Booth s'assied d'un bond. Avait-il réellement entendu ça ?

- Merci, Bones. Je crois que c'est un souvenir que je chérirai toute ma vie.

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire et s'assied de l'autre côté du lit.

- As-tu l'intention de rester ici jusqu'à la fin ? lui demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Booth ferma rapidement les yeux. Oui, il en avait la ferme intention. Peu importe le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, il était bien décidé à profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait à partager avec sa mère. Il avait ainsi l'impression de rattraper, du moins un peu, le temps perdu.

- Bones… Tu n'es pas obligée de rester.

- Tu trouves que je suis de trop ?

- Non !

Il l'avait interrompue peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Sa négation si rapide démontrait clairement un intérêt prononcé…

- Non, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Je suis content que tu sois ici, je te le répète. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu t'attardes ici pour moi. Tu as sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire qu'attendre la mort de ma mère…

- Je ne suis pas ici pour attendre la mort de ta mère, Booth.

Elle s'était retournée et lui faisait face. Il lut dans ses yeux une sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez personne d'autre.

- Si je suis ici, poursuivit-elle, c'est parce que tu me l'as demandé. Uniquement pour toi.

Brennan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire une chose pareille. Booth se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Si tu veux que je parte, termina enfin Brennan, je partirai. Mais si tu me demandes de rester, je le ferai. Pour toi.

Elle souleva la légère couverture qui recouvrait le lit et s'allongea. Puis elle étira le bras pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Booth attendit qu'elle soit couchée avant de faire de même. Allongé près d'elle dans la pénombre de la chambre, il n'osa plus bouger. Brennan fixait le plafond dans l'attente d'un sommeil qui ne venait pas lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son partenaire résonner dans l'obscurité.

« Reste. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne nuit à tous ! ) <strong>

**Ce petit chapitre (et les prochains à venir) est grandement inspiré de ma chère Dawn qui joue désormais à l'ange gardien. En espérant avoir su créer un personnage à ta hauteur... x x x**


	17. Le début de la fin

**Bon, bon, bon... Faut croire que j'ai repris mes mauvaises habitudes ! Désolée pour le délai de publication, disons que le boulot m'a pas mal accaparée depuis plusieurs jours. Voici un petit chapitre assez guimauve, en espérant que vous aimerez. Et encore une fois un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : fandebones, , Sarah d'Emeraude, Adle, Lea (LL8), Low, Avrildemai, et tous les autres qui m'en avaient laissé dans les chapitres précédents (fiction001, lily, Bonesandhouse, marceline19, Solealuna, Nelly, Naftali, Mia048... et tant d'autres !) Je ne me lasse jamais de vous lire et relire !**

* * *

><p>Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Les trois enfants Booth se relayaient au chevet de leur mère qui allait de mal en pis. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus lourde, et même les enfants sentaient que tout avait changé. Les journées semblaient s'étirer à l'infini pour finalement se répéter le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas au travail ou en train de composer des jingles, Theodora était littéralement collée au chevet de sa mère, si bien que Seeley finit par se demander depuis combien de jours elle n'avait pas dormi. Jared donnait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau six ans. Il avait le regard qu'il avait enfant, ces yeux piteux et tristes, emplis de peur et d'appréhension. Seeley, quant à lui, tentait de jours les grands frères réconfortants, mais il réalisa rapidement que son jeu du frère en contrôle de la situation, qui avait toujours fonctionné à merveille avec Jared qui n'y voyait que du feu depuis leur plus tendre enfance, n'avait aucune influence sur Theodora qui semblait pouvoir lire à même son âme. Il suffisait qu'elle le regarde pour que Seeley comprenne ce qu'elle voulait lui dire : « N'essaie pas de jouer les durs, je sais que tu es aussi démoli que moi… ». En fait, plus le temps passait, plus Seeley voyait son propre reflet en sa sœur. Tous les deux jouaient la comédie et tentaient de se mentir, voulant paraître forts, mais ils savaient bien tous les deux que tout cela n'était qu'une pitoyable illusion.<p>

La seule chose qui arrivait encore à mettre du soleil dans les journées de Seeley, c'était Temperance. Plus les journées passaient, et plus il la découvrait, lui qui croyait la connaître déjà par cœur. Elle prenait soin des enfants comme il ne l'en aurait jamais crue capable. En effet, sa Bones avait adopté le rôle de la tante-gardienne d'enfants, s'assurant que Parker et Clara ne restent pas confinés dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison. Elle les amenait jouer à l'extérieur, leur préparait à dîner et les accompagnait même dans leurs jeux. Booth découvrait un côté de Bones qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et chacune de ses actions lui donnait le goût de sourire. Elle avait sa place dans la maison. Elle n'était pas l'étrangère qu'elle aurait dû être. C'était comme si elle faisait partie de la famille. Et quelle famille surprenante que la famille Tanner-Booth ! Trois enfants qui se partageaient une mère mourante, trois enfants qui n'avaient au départ rien en commun, trois enfants qui avaient été séparés pour être réunis trente années plus tard. Qui aurait pu croire que l'harmonie pourrait un jour régner au sein de la famille d'Anne Tanner-Booth ?

Ce matin-là, Seeley et Temperance dormaient encore lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le tout se fit sans bruit, mais l'oreille exercée de Seeley le tira aussitôt du sommeil et il s'assied dans son lit comme s'il avait été poussé par un ressort. Theodora était dans le cadre de la porte. Son visage était défait comme jamais Seeley ne l'avait vu auparavant.

- Teddy ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le visage de sa sœur ne fit que se décomposer davantage. Ses joues étaient maculées de larmes et il semblait qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de souffle pour expirer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Seeley se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur elle, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules.

- Teddy…

Theodora secouait la tête, encore secouée. Elle finit, après de longues secondes qui parurent durer des jours, par cracher le morceau :

- J'arrive pas à la réveiller…

Seeley ne garda aucun souvenir de comment il avait passé de sa chambre à celle de sa mère. Peut-être s'était-il littéralement téléporté, toujours était-il que la première chose qu'il sut était qu'il était assis sur le bord du lit d'Anne et avait une main posée sur son front. Oui, sa mère respirait toujours, mais au prix de quels efforts ! Son pouls était bas, quoique régulier, et sa respiration cillante faisait le bruit d'un sifflet épuisé. Mais malgré tous les efforts de ses enfants, ses yeux restèrent clos.

- Elle est dans le coma, leur expliqua Temperance assise sur le rebord du lit. Elle peut rester comme ça pendant des jours. C'est difficile de prévoir ce qui va se passer. Enfin, je ne suis pas médecin… Mais je crois que le mieux, c'est de continuer de lui donner ses calmants. Garder les doses régulières, pour qu'elle souffre le moins possible.

Les trois enfants Booth se regardèrent, aucun ne sachant que faire, ou quoi dire. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à faire, justement. Et rien à dire.

- Je vais appeler son médecin, finit par dire Theodora. Je lui avais promis de le faire quand elle commencerait à aller moins bien…

Alors ils se relayèrent, ne voulant plus laisser Anne toute seule, et c'est ainsi que commencèrent de longues tournées de garde. Le médecin prescrivit de nouvelles injections que Theodora se faisait un devoir d'administrer à des heures régulières. La maison prit un air de mort, et partout elle commença à se faire sentir.

* * *

><p>Assis dans un fauteuil, au pied du lit de sa mère, Seeley n'aurait pas pu dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, de regarder son ventre se soulever puis redescendre, signe qu'elle respirait toujours. Le bruit de sa respiration rauque était devenu presque rassurant : il voulait dire qu'elle était toujours là, en vie. Seeley savait bien qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, mais chaque minute passée auprès d'elle semblait venir combler des jours d'une absence qui n'avait été que trop longue. Lentement, il perdit sa bataille contre le sommeil, se laissant bercer par le bruit de la respiration de sa mère.<p>

Ce fut une main qui se posa sur son épaule qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Brennan.

- Bones ? lui demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormi. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est tard, lui répondit-elle, tu devrais aller te coucher. C'est mauvais pour ton dos de dormir dans ce fauteuil.

-Je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule…

- Je resterai avec elle, si tu veux. Ça permettra à tout le monde de se reposer.

Booth ferma les yeux. Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter une telle femme dans sa vie ? Et pourquoi se refusait-il à lui avouer ses sentiments ?

- C'est hors de question, Bones. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire tout ça.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de logique, Booth. Vous avez tous besoin de sommeil, et je peux très bien veiller sur ta mère pendant quelques heures. Je sais très bien régir en situation d'urgence. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je courrai vous chercher, c'est tout !

Booth se leva et la fixa longuement.

- Tu sais que tu es extraordinaire, Bones ?

- Bien sûr.

Il sourit. Il réalisa qu'elle ne blaguait pas. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

- Merci.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Non, ajouta Booth, je veux dire merci d'être là. Merci, Bones, d'être venue pour moi. Et merci d'être restée.

Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire.

- C'est un réel plaisir, Booth. Sincèrement.

Il lui sourit, puis sortit de la chambre, non pas sans se retourner une dernière fois dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Une fois seule, Temperance s'approcha du lit et vint s'asseoir auprès d'Anne. Les événements des derniers jours l'avaient poussée à réfléchir. Elle s'était mise à penser à la vie… Elle qui côtoyait la mort tous les jours n'y avait pourtant jamais été confrontée de face. Elle voyait habituellement la mort dans son intégralité, Anne lui permettait maintenant de la voir dans ses facettes les plus subtiles. Brennan avait côtoyé la mort, mais l'avait-elle seulement déjà apprivoisée ?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Anne Tanner entrouvrit les yeux. Brennan allait se lever pour aller chercher Booth, mais quelque chose dans le regard de la malade la retint. Elles restèrent là, pendant de longues secondes qui parurent à Temperance comme une éternité, à s'observer mutuellement. Brennan réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée : elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Booth était tellement plus doué pour gérer un tel genre de situation ! Elle finit néanmoins par prendre la main d'Anne dans la sienne, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Brennan sentit à ce moment qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Le souffle lui manquait et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Temperance n'eut d'autre choix que de s'approcher de son visage. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle l'entendit. La voix était faible et quasi inexistante, et pourtant elle avait bien entendu. Après cet ultime effort, Anne referma les yeux et se rendormit. Gagnant le fauteuil où elle avait trouvé Booth endormi quelques minutes auparavant, Temperance y passa finalement plus d'une heure avant que Jared ne vienne prendre le relai. Elle regagna la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Booth et se glissa sous les draps en silence. Booth ne se réveilla pas, mais se retourna vers elle dans son sommeil. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de poser une main sur son visage. Elle qui avait toujours vu Booth comme une personne forte, comme quelqu'un d'indestructible, elle le découvrait maintenant dans ce qu'il avait de plus véritable et de plus fragile à la fois. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme de sentiments, et pourtant elle avait l'impression maintenant que grâce à lui, elle pourrait en quelque sorte le devenir.

Elle resta longuement à le regarder dormir, et à le dévisager dans la noirceur de la chambre. De tout ce temps qu'elle passa, cette nuit-là, éveillée, elle ne put se sortir de la tête les paroles que lui avait murmuré Anne Tanner-Booth :

« Prends-soin de lui. »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour ce soir, je me pousse au lit ! En espérant vous lire demain matin... <strong>


	18. Le silence d'une mère

**Wow, merci pour les reviews ! Vos êtes géniaux, et je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise autant ! Un gros merci à Fiction011, Lily, Low, lili01, Avrildemai, Bonesandhouse, fandebones, Adle et tous les autres, je ne vous dirai jamais assez à quel point vos reviews me font sourire ! Bon, et maintenant, poursuivons notre histoire... **

* * *

><p>L'état d'Anne Tanner-Booth semblait stable. Aucune amélioration, mais aucune dépréciation non plus. Elle n'avait eu que de très brefs moments d'éveil au cours des derniers jours et n'avait pratiquement plus trouvé la force de parler pendant les si rares minutes où ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Temperance commençait à s'inquiéter de la santé de Booth, qui ne dormait presque plus. Elle savait que, toute la nuit, il ne faisait que fixer le plafond de la chambre, attendant que le matin se lève pour accourir auprès de sa mère. Elle le sentait, tout près d'elle, compter les heures en se retournant, tendre l'oreille à l'affut d'un cri, d'une respiration suspecte, d'une expiration ultime… Les nuits semblaient interminables, et les jours bien pires encore. Qu'elle était longue l'attente du moment tant redouté, et pourtant qu'il semblait près et imminent ce grand jour de tristesse !<p>

Temperance avait pris l'habitude des enfants. Car même s'ils savaient que leur grand-mère était au plus mal, la mort était pour eux quelque chose de trop abstrait pour être considéré avant terme. Et puisque les trois enfants Booth donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient à leur mère, les petits avaient adopté Temperance comme adulte en charge. Brennan se surprit à apprécier la chose. Parker et Clara étaient des enfants adorables, vifs d'esprit et intelligents, et elle appréciait de plus en plus leur compagnie. Clara tenait à ce qu'elle assiste, chaque jour, à sa répétition de piano, chose à laquelle Parker et elle se pliaient de bonne grâce, s'asseyant confortablement l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et ayant alors droit à leur petit concert quotidien. Temperance se surprit même un jour à espérer que de tels moments durent encore longtemps. Peut-être pourrait-elle envisager avoir des enfants elle-même ? L'idée avait germé lentement, peut-être finirait-elle un jour par fleurir pour de bon ?

Elle venait de mettre les enfants au lit lorsqu'elle réalisa que la maison semblait vide. Longeant lentement le corridor, elle trouva Seeley, Jared et Theodora au chevet de leur mère. L'aîné était assis au pied du lit alors que son cadet avait pris le fauteuil tout près. La benjamine était allongée aux côtés de leur mère, et tous les trois étaient parfaitement silencieux. Temperance allait faire demi-tour pour gagner sa chambre lorsque Seeley se retourna, comme s'il l'avait sentie derrière lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête, presque imperceptible, mais qu'elle comprit parfaitement. Elle s'approcha et resta debout derrière lui. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus elle se rapprochait, jusqu'au point où elle se tint tout juste dans son dos. Seeley laissa tomber légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière et elle vint s'appuyer contre elle. Brennan ne bougea pas et se surprit même à poser ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire éploré. Il ne réagit pas, comme s'il avait s'agit de la plus naturelle des choses au monde. Le silence avait envahi la chambre, et on n'entendait plus que le bruit de la respiration difficile et rauque d'Anne. Theodora lui caressait doucement les cheveux lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les yeux. Elle ne parla pas, mais un sourire se devina alors sur son visage. Elle déplaça son regard entre ses enfants, et le posa sur chacun d'eux. Puis, dans un ultime effort, elle réussit à s'adresser à eux.

- Mon grand Seeley…

Il était son aîné, son tout premier, celui en qui elle avait mis tous ses espoirs, et tous ses rêves. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en elle, et tout le bien qui avait pu exister en son père. Il était celui qui avait malheureusement dû vieillir trop vite. Mais malgré tous les regrets qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux que ce que Pops avait fait. Pops… Elle lui devait tant ! Il avait fait de son Seeley un homme exemplaire et un père modèle. Et derrière lui, cette femme magnifique et fière, à qui il ne se décidait pas à avouer ses sentiments. Mais elle avait confiance. Ce jour viendrait. Et à partir de ce moment-là, elle le savait, son Seeley serait un homme comblé.

- Mon beau Jared…

Jared. Son bout de chou. Celui qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir comme son tout-petit. Était-ce parce que c'était la seule image qu'elle n'avait jamais eue de lui ? Le souvenir d'un bébé souriant et naïf ? Elle avait quitté un bébé, elle avait retrouvé un homme. Et il était plus que magnifique ! Son frère avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu. Elle sentait bien qu'il dépendait encore beaucoup de son aîné, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir de le savoir un jour heureux et rangé.

- Mon soleil, ma Teddy…

Celle à qui elle devait la vie. Celle qui avait été un rayon lumineux dans un destin qu'elle n'avait cru que noir. Celle qui lui avait donné le courage de ses convictions. Si pareille à son grand frère et pourtant si différente. Sa Teddy June. Sa Wildwood Flower. Celle qui avait plus de talent que toute la _Carter Family_ au grand complet. Son bien le plus précieux. Elle lui avait pourtant fait tant de mal… Comment avait-elle pu faire autant souffrir ses trois enfants ?

Anne referma les yeux en songeant à Parker et à Clara. Tous les deux représentaient la réussite qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir. Elle avait tout surmonté, et y avait laissé bien des plumes, mais quand elle regardait ses deux petits-enfants, toutes les épreuves semblaient s'effacer pour laisser la place à sa plus grande réussite. Aucun mot n'aurait été assez fort pour décrire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa famille. Son seul souhait était maintenant de les voir demeurer ainsi pour toujours. Ou plus nombreux, peut-être…

Theodora continua de caresser la tête de sa mère qui avait fermé les yeux. Le visage couvert de larmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de chanter. Johnny Cash, encore une fois. Une des préférées de sa mère.

_The other night, dear, as I laid sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I held my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Oh please don't take my sunshine away…_

Seeley, Jared et Theodora avaient passé la soirée au chevet de leur mère, à écouter sa respiration constante mais râleuse. Aussi régulier qu'une horloge, ce souffle court était le seul son qu'on entendait dans toute la maison. Aucun des trois ne voulait la quitter, il fut pourtant décidé, aux petites heures du matin, que Seeley resterait avec elle pendant que les autres iraient dormir un peu. Theodora se leva la première, embrassa sa mère et la borda pendant que Jared se levait à son tour.

- Ses pieds sont glacés, mentionna la jeune sœur. Pourquoi vous lui avez enlevé ses socquettes?

Jared fouilla sur le plancher, et n'en trouva qu'une seule. S'étirant, il aperçut la seconde sous le lit. Il allongea le bras pour aller la chercher lorsque son front heurta la base du lit, dans un bang douloureux. Theodora et Seeley ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- C'est ça, moquez-vous ! s'exclama Jared. Tiens, Theo, mets-lui ses socquettes, moi je vais aller à la cuisine voir si je ne trouverais pas un steak pour éviter d'avoir une bosse bleue sur le front demain matin…

* * *

><p>Seul dans la chambre de sa mère, assis dans le fauteuil plus tôt occupé par son frère, Seeley l'écoutait respirer. L'entendre râler voulait dire qu'elle était toujours là, tout près, et malgré tout si loin. Il se mit à regretter de lui en avoir voulu. Combien de journées avaient-ils perdues à cause de son orgueil trop grand ? Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils n'en aient jamais aucune. Seeley, se remercia intérieurement d'avoir suivi son frère et accepté l'invitation de sa sœur. C'était probablement la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise de toute sa vie. Seeley se permit de fermer les yeux un moment, se laissant bercer par le souffle court de sa mère endormie.<p>

Il réalisa qu'il avait dormi lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Il aurait reconnu cette chaleur entre mille. Sa Bones. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Le soleil était levé, et la lumière du jour miroitait dans ses cheveux comme un million de petites étoiles scintillantes. Seeley ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Temperance Brennan était une femme magnifique. Ses doux cheveux ondulés et ses profonds yeux perçants, sa peau de porcelaine et son sourire si rare mais à la fois si précieux… Pourquoi ne lui avouait-il pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Qu'attendait-il ? Elle était parfaite, et il l'adorait. Il aimait la regarder dormir des heures entière, et enlever la couette rebelle qui lui retombait sans cesse sur le front pendant son sommeil. Il aimait sa façon de le reprendre sans arrêt pour des détails auxquels il n'aurait jamais porté la moindre importance. Il aimait le fait qu'elle soit toujours là pour lui, alors qu'il souhait également être toujours là pour elle. Il aimait la façon dont il l'avait redécouverte dans sa relation avec Parker, et se mit à rêver su jour où une petite voix pourrait appeler Bones « maman ». Il n'avait pas une seule journée à perdre, ils en avaient laissé passer bien assez comme ça. Sa mère avait raison, il ne devait pas la laisser filer.

- Bones…

Il avait parlé à voix basse, et le son de sa voix avait résonné dans la chambre silencieuse. Il fut surpris par l'écho qu'il provoqua. Puis, la réalité vint le frapper comme un train. La chambre était silencieuse. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il lut dans le regard de Bones comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se leva d'un bond et courut au chevet de sa mère. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Seeley sentit un corps chaud venir se coller derrière lui. Puis une main, toujours aussi chaleureuse, vint se poser sur sa nuque. La chaleur de ce corps faisait contraste avec la froideur de la main de sa mère.

- Je suis désolée, Booth… fit la voix de Temperance venant de derrière lui.

Elle lui avait semblé à des milliers d'années lumière. Booth avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait alentour. La chambre était parfaitement silencieuse. Anne Tanner-Booth avait cessé de respirer.

* * *

><p><strong>L'histoire de Anne est aussi celle de Dawn, la maman de mon copain. Et c'est à peu près comme ça que ça s'est passé pour elle: la soirée avant sa mort, ses pieds froids, le coup de tête sous le lit et le réveil dans le silence. Comme quoi la réalité dépasse bien souvent la fiction. N'ayez crainte, cette fic n'est pas tout à fait terminée. Ce serait trop bête de finir comme ça. Parce que nous avons appris, entre autres grâce à Dawn, que toute fin est toujours le début d'autre chose...<strong>


	19. La petite pierre blanche

**Désolée pour tous ceux qui croyaient que j'avais abandonné cette histoire ! Je reviens tout juste d'une séance de formation, pour mon travail, qui a duré deux semaines. Voilà la raison du si long délai, j'en suis désolée !**

**Marceline19, Low, T'Pau, fandebones, Bonesandhouse, Adele, Sarah d'Emeraude, Lily et Avrildemai, aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire le sentiment que je ressens en lisant vos reviews ! Je crois que je vais imprimer la page de vos commentaires pour pouvoir les relire encore et encore… Bon, maintenant que le moment cute est passé, poursuivons cette histoire qui, je ne devrais pas trop vous surprendre, tire à sa fin.**

* * *

><p>La maison était silencieuse, plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les rires avaient cessé. Le piano avait été fermé. Johnny Cash s'était tu. Les trois enfants Tanner-Booth étaient désormais orphelins. Orphelins d'un père absent, comme ils l'avaient sensiblement toujours été. Mais surtout orphelins d'une mère aimante et aimée, qui les avait quittés beaucoup trop tôt et à un moment où ils auraient encore eu besoin d'elle. On dit qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour perdre sa mère. Que peu importe le moment de notre vie où elle nous quitte, la douleur est toujours la même. C'était le cas pour Seeley, Jared et Theodora. Tous les trois avaient eu des relations extrêmement différentes avec leur mère, et pourtant ils étaient tous dévastés de la même manière. Le soir suivant le décès d'Anne Tanner-Booth, Temperance trouva les trois enfants Booth couchés dans le lit de leur mère, la sœur coincée entre ses deux frères.<p>

On dit que chacun réagit différemment face à la mort. Encore là, rien n'aurait pu être plus vrai. Jared semblait vouloir fuir le moment présent, et passait de longues heures à courir sur la plage et à marcher à travers les rues de Nags Head. Theodora s'était replongée dans le travail et veillait à ce que tout soit prêt pour les obsèques de sa mère. Seeley, quant à lui, semblait s'être muré dans le silence et recroquevillé derrière une fausse bonne humeur agaçante. Même Parker arrivait difficilement à lui faire dire plus que quelques mots. Les enfants continuaient leurs jeux, conscients de la perte qu'ils venaient de subir mais à la fois si conscients du moment présent. Temperance ne savait plus où se tenir, ou quoi faire. Elle avait pour la première fois l'impression d'être de trop dans cette maison devenue curieusement trop grande. Jamais elle n'avait vu Booth ainsi. Il était démoli. Anéanti. Et elle avait l'impression d'être complètement inutile.

Le matin qui suivit la mort d'Anne, Temperance se leva à l'aube, alors qu'elle était réveillée depuis des heures. Le soleil était enfin revenu, mais la maison était toujours aussi nuageuse. Elle avait cru que Booth changerait de chambre au milieu de la nuit, fatigué de partager un lit avec son frère et sa sœur, mais elle fut surprise à son réveil de réaliser qu'il n'en était rien. Se levant, elle fit un crochet vers la chambre d'Anne avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Les trois enfants Tanner-Booth y étaient encore endormis, mais s'étaient joints à eux, probablement au cours de la nuit, deux petites têtes : une blonde et une brune. Les corps empilés semblaient vouloir s'emplir de l'odeur d'Anne qui traînait encore dans la chambre, et Temperance ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire devant ce tableau familial.

Descendant l'escalier, elle suivit l'appel du café jusqu'à la cuisine, puis bifurqua jusque dans le salon où elle s'assied près de la fenêtre. Le soleil était éclatant et la légère brise venant du large faisait danser les herbes hautes jusque devant la maison. Elle laissa se promener son regard à travers la pièce qui respirait littéralement l'âme d'Anne Tanner. Tout dans la maison rappelait la femme qu'elle avait été. Temperance ne put détacher ses yeux du magnifique piano qui resterait désormais silencieux. Puis elle s'attarda sur les trois photos qu'on y trouvait. Trois petits bout-de-choux y souriaient de leur âge à peine scolaire.

Theodora, l'adorable fillette aux bouclettes brunes, y arborait une robe matelot rayée bleue et blanche. Une boucle de ruban rouge devait refermer le col de la robe, mais cette boucle était défaite. Elle portait un autre ruban assorti dans ses cheveux mais malgré toute l'attention qui avait dû être portée à sa coiffure, des dizaines de boucles rebelles s'en échappaient. Quelques dents en moins venaient compléter le tableau absolument adorable. Temperance ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que c'était très représentatif de la femme qu'était devenue cette fillette : toujours à la course, un véritable coup de vent.

Jared était un gamin aussi blond que sa sœur était brune. Assis derrière un pupitre sur lequel reposait un faux herbier, bras croisés sur la table, il était celui des trois qui avait le plus large sourire. C'était un sourire sincère, comme seuls les enfants peuvent les avoir. Il avait les cheveux coupés très courts, comme aujourd'hui, et sa chemise était finement repassée, son col bien droit et remonté. Qui aurait pu croire que ce petit garçon allait être abandonné par sa mère et son père, à peine quelques mois plus tard ?

Finalement, à l'extrême gauche, venait la photo de Seeley. Comme dans la vie, il était un peu plus âgé que les autres sur sa photo. La différence était qu'il ne souriait pas. Il avait cet air sérieux que Temperance ne lui reconnaissait pas. Elle avait toujours cru que Booth devait ressembler à Parker lorsqu'il avait le même âge. Ce n'était pas le cas. Parker aurait effectivement mieux passé pour le fils de Jared à la seule comparaison des photographies d'enfance. Non, malgré ses cheveux plutôt longs, Seeley n'avait rien de ce que Temperance avait pu imaginer. Son visage était… triste. Mélancolique ? Peut-être étaient-ce ses yeux qui trahissaient une maturité peu commune. L'âme d'un enfant qui avait dû devenir un adulte bien avant l'heure. L'enfant d'un homme violent.

Promenant son regard d'une photographie à l'autre, Temperance vit des similitudes qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas remarquées, entre les trois enfants Tanner-Booth. Outre leur visage carré, ils partageaient un regard profond et sincère. C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient tous les trois le même regard noir, qu'on aurait facilement pu croire dur et sévère. Leur côté Booth. Anne, elle, avait eu des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Doux et délicats. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à léguer à ses trois enfants, malgré leurs profonds yeux noirs probablement caractéristiques de leur père, un regard empli de compassion et de bonté. Oui, Anne Tanner-Booth avait vraiment eu de quoi être fière de ses enfants.

Temperance fut surprise par un bruit venant de l'escalier. Elle tourna la tête et vit Seeley passer le coin du mur. Torse nu, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de jogging. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux à peine ouverts, et son oreiller semblait lui être encore collé à la figure.

- Salut… lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

La nuit avait été dure. Probablement autant que le jour précédent.

- Salut, lui répondit-elle. Il y a du café à la cuisine.

Elle le vit disparaître, pour l'entendit revenir au bout d'un moment. Il prit place au salon, venant la rejoindre sur le canapé. Il resta un long moment sans rien dire. En fait, Temperance eut l'impression qu'il ne parlerait plus jamais. Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, il finit par tourner son regard vers elle et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Je viens d'appeler la maison funéraire, lui dit-il. Tout est ok pour l'enterrer demain matin.

Temperance lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors c'est décidé ? lui demanda-t-elle. Vous l'enterrez ici, à Nags Head ?

Seeley lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Jared aurait voulu qu'elle soit enterrée à Washington, ou encore à Philadelphie. Ça aurait été logique puisque même Theo a avoué ne plus vouloir rester dans le coin. Mais nous en sommes venus à la conclusion, hier soir, que c'est ici qu'elle serait le mieux.

- Elle ne peut pas être mieux, Booth…

Il secoua la tête lentement.

- Je sais, Bones, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. C'est une métaphore. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Nags Head est l'endroit où elle a été le plus heureuse. C'était sa maison. C'est donc normal qu'elle y soit enterrée.

Il avait raison. Comme toujours dans des cas semblables.

- Et aujourd'hui ? osa-t-elle lui demander. Tu as des choses à faire ?

- À part acheter un cercueil et une pierre tombale, tu veux dire ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il avait dit ces mots sur un ton presque moqueur.

- Tu viendrais avec moi au cimetière ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle lui répondit d'un petit sourire plein de compassion.

- Bien sûr.

Il hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. Le silence emplit à nouveau toute la maison. Alors que toute la maisonnée dormait encore, ils étaient tous les deux là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, au milieu d'un malaise qui semblait ne jamais vouloir les quitter.

- Je ne comprends pas… murmura Seeley au bout d'un long moment.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut me manquer autant.

Temperance fut surprise de sa réponse. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Booth n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'ouvrir facilement.

- Vous avez eu une seconde chance, lui répondit-elle. Combien de gens peuvent en dire autant ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je croyais avoir fait mon deuil de ma mère depuis plusieurs années. Je suis surpris de constater, aujourd'hui, qu'il n'en est rien.

Un nœud s'était formé dans sa voix. Il n'était plus le Seeley Booth qu'elle avait toujours connu. L'homme qui repartirait de Nags Head ne serait plus jamais le même…

- Elle te manquera toujours, finit par lui répondre Temperance. C'est ça le plus important.

Au regard qu'il plongea dans le sien, elle comprit qu'il n'avait rien saisi du sens de sa phrase.

- Booth… La douleur que tu ressens n'a d'égal que tout l'amour que tu avais pour elle. Vois à quel point elle a été aimée, et à quel point elle vous a aimés en retour. Elle vous a aimés à un tel point qu'elle a préféré se séparer de vous, sachant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour vous. Serais-tu capable d'en faire autant avec Parker ? Pourrais-tu le laisser seul si tu sentais que c'est la meilleure solution ? Pense à tout l'amour qui serait nécessaire pour que tu puisses faire une telle chose… Et dis-toi que tout l'amour que ta mère avait pour vous. Peu de gens ont la chance d'avoir été aimés à ce point.

Seeley ne répondit pas. Il n'ajouta pas un mot. Il continua de fixer Temperance droit dans les yeux, puis, sans prévenir, s'avança vers elle et la serra contre lui. Elle fut saisie par l'effet de surprise, mais elle ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et s'en approcha davantage. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre son cou, et ne put que s'abandonner à cette étreinte qu'elle aurait souhaitée être éternelle. Ils demeurèrent ainsi longuement, silencieux, si bien qu'elle crut qu'il ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'elle le sentit doucement se calmer, elle l'entendit murmurer au creux de son oreille.

- Merci Bones. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'es précieuse.

Elle recula lentement, sans toutefois briser leur étreinte. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Se rapprochant d'elle, Seeley en vint presque à coller son front au sien, la regardant dans les yeux comme s'il pouvait lire à même son âme.

- Ma Bones…

L'impulsion eut raison d'elle. Elle brisa l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut très doux, à mille lieues de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. Temperance avait pensé que le jour où elle embrasserait de nouveau Seeley Booth, l'impact serait grandiose. Qu'il s'agirait là de l'ouverture d'une valve d'un réservoir dont la pression s'accumulait depuis des années. Il n'en fut rien. Ils n'étaient que deux personnes ordinaires qui partageaient un sentiment réciproque.

Après ce qui parut à Temperance comme une vie entière, Booth coupa le baiser et recula de quelques centimètres. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regrettant déjà un baiser qui soudain lui parut infiniment court. Les yeux noirs de Booth étaient toujours plongés dans les siens. Il lui sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Il était encore tôt, et la chaleur n'avait pas encore envahi le cimetière Austin de Nags Head. Malgré le décor assez désertique, un arbre protégeait le lieu où plusieurs personnes reposeraient pour l'éternité. Une nouvelle pierre venait tout juste de s'ajouter à celles qui s'y trouvaient depuis des années. Blanche, délicate, elle était toute à l'image de sa propriétaire. Une inscription y avait été doucement gravée :<p>

_Anne Tanner-Booth _

_1950 – 2011_

_Mère adorée de _

_Seeley Joseph, Jared James et Theodora June_

Devant la pierre quatre adultes et deux enfants attendaient que le prêtre termine sa bénédiction. L'un des hommes tenait devant lui un petit garçon blondinet d'une dizaine d'années. L'homme avait les yeux rouges et semblait incapable de détacher son regard de la pierre. À ses côtés, une femme magnifique mais au visage ravagé par les larmes tenait dans ses bras une fillette de moins de cinq ans. Sa copie en miniature. Finalement, au bout de la ligne, un deuxième homme, visiblement un peu plus âgé que le premier, pleurait. Une femme était accrochée à son bras et malgré la sécheresse de ses yeux bleus, on devinait chez elle une tristesse et une douleur aussi grande que chez tous les autres. Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, le prêtre se retira, les laissant tous seuls avec la petite pierre blanche. Ils étaient tous là : Jared avec Parker, Theodora avec Clara, Seeley avec Temperance. Sa Bones.

Seeley délaissa Temperance et s'approcha lentement de la tombe, puis s'agenouilla et y posa sa lourde main. Il fut rapidement imité son frère et sa soeur. Tous les trois se regardèrent longuement.

- Voilà, finit par dire Theodora d'une voix lourde. On est orphelins, maintenant.

Seeley jeta un regard derrière eux. Bones avait pris les deux enfants par la main et les emmenait vers les voitures qui longeaient la route.

- Non, Teddy, dit-il à sa sœur. Nous ne sommes par orphelins.

Il sentit les regards interrogateurs de Theodora et de Jared se poser lourdement sur lui. Seeley jeta à nouveau un regard en arrière. Bones l'attendait en amusant les enfants. Semblant sentir le poids de son regard sur elle, elle leva la tête. Ses yeux d'azur croisèrent les siens. Son visage ne parla pas, mais il sentit son sourire à travers son regard. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vue plus belle.

- Nous avons perdu une mère… continua-t-il sans détacher son regard de sa Bones.

Puis il se tourna lentement vers Jared et Theodora avant de se lever et de poursuivre :

- …mais nous avons gagné une famille.

Seeley tendit la main à sa soeur et l'aida à se relever. Jared suivit de près. Tous les trois prirent la direction des voitures où Parker, Clara et Temperance les attendaient. La petite fille se mit à courir dans leur direction et vint de jeter dans les bras de sa mère qui la souleva de terre et la prit dans ses bras. Tout en marchant, Seeley ne put s'empêcher de regarder la vision qui s'offrait à lui : droit devant se trouvaient Parker et Temperance. Son fils tenait la main de sa Bones et tous les deux semblaient en plein conversation. Alors que Seeley arrivait près d'eux, Temperance leva la tête. Seeley passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle ne réagit pas, poursuivant simplement sa conversation avec Parker. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Alors que tout le monde prenait place dans les voitures, Seeley jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la tombe de sa mère.

- T'en fais pas, maman, lui dit-il en pensée, je ne l'ai pas laissée filer...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin ! Alors en espérant que toute ma petite histoire vous ait décroché au moins un sourire. Un dernier review serait apprécié... <strong>

**Merci à tous et à bientôt, j'espère !**

**Amanda x x x**


End file.
